Girl's of the Night
by funnygirl00
Summary: Robin finds his life twisted with emotions as he struggles to understand his heart. Marian, the woman he's loved for so many years and pledged to marry. Isabella, a strong yet vulnerable woman, closed off to everyone around her. Will Robin be able to decide which woman it is he truly loves as a dark and treacherous past draws closer, threatening to consume everyone?
1. 1: Coming Home

**Hello everybody!**

 **Well, here goes my first Robin Hood fic! (Don't worry, Guy and Meg will be in here as well!) As it's my first time writing Robin Hood, it'll be a little tricky, but I think I can do justice to him and his character.**

 **This is the sequel to 'God Gave Me You', which did so well. I decided to continue with Robin, Marian and Isabella's story. Guy and Meg found their happiness, so, it's time for the other's to find their happiness. The first few chapters will evolve a few crucial moments in 'God Gave Me You' but they'll give you a little bit more insight to what was going on 'backstage' during that story.**

 **My friend, Sense 'n' Sensbility has a trailer for 'Girl's of the night' and once she's uploaded the video, I'll share the link!**

 **For Athenais Penelope Clemence! I hope I do Robin justice!**

 **As always, I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter one: Coming Home

* * *

Isabella let out a grunt as the carriage bounced over a bump. "Sorry Milady." Thomas apologized again, for at least the 30th time since they'd departed the Hell that someone people would foolishly call her 'loving house and loving husband' two days ago. That part of her life would now be gone forever, if she begged Guy hard enough, she'd never see Shropshire or Thornton again.

"It's not your fault." She sat up and peered out of the carriage window. "Hmm, the Locksley estate. I haven't seen it since I was a child."

"Sir Guy lives there now."

"With your mistress, I'm assuming?" she inquired.

"Possibly soon," Thomas grinned. "I've never seen her so happy before. She loves your brother deeply, that is sure."

"Hmm," she mused. "hard to imagine Guy loving anyone, but, I'll take your word for it."

"You'll see." The carriage jerked to a stop. "Your brother has changed since he met my lady, Megan."

Isabella said nothing as Thomas helped her out of the carriage. She looked around; the tedious village looked as it had when she was a child. The air smelled of crisp leaves and smoking fires, just as she remembered. It still looked as drab and worn down as she recalled. The sounds of a man and woman screaming weren't a sound that one would nearly hear.

"Ahh," Thomas grinned. "There they are."

She hesitated. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to-

"Of course!" Thomas stated. "Those two argue like they love. Passionately!"

She smirked as he grabbed her hand and headed to the courtyard. "Has Meg told you that you talk too much?"

"Constantly." He grinned. "But she always finds my advice quite valuable." Isabella and Thomas came around the corner of the building to find Guy passionately kissing a young woman. "Milady!" Thomas called as Isabella jerked free of his hold. The woman who she assumed was Meg, let out a whimper of frustration as she broke the kiss and turned aside to face Thomas. She ducked back so she could listen to them before making her appearance. "So sorry, but, I've brought the Lady Isabella."

"The Lady Isabella?" Guy asked tightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman declared. "I meant to tell you yesterday, but I forgot. Honest I did."

"I know," Guy said tightly, but a hint of softness in his voice. "you were unconscious and you hit your head. But what is she….doing here?"

Meg inhaled and spoke softly. "She's come for help and protection."

He blinked in shock. "What?" At least he wasn't shouting at her. Whatever spells this woman had Guy under; hopefully he'll stay under it while she pleads her case.

"She's been hurt Guy." Meg gently.

"Protection?" Guy's voice began to wind up. "She has a husband. I am not her charge anymore!"

At that moment, she decided that it was doing her no good simply hiding from Guy. She had to face him and get it over with. She inhaled deeply and stepped around the corner to meet the two.

Guy, he'd grown into a handsome man. The last time she saw him, he was a somewhat gangly looking youth. At the moment, he was shocked; after all, it had been almost thirteen years since they'd seen each other. However, that shock didn't last long, in turned into a slowly, simmering anger. "Why are you here Isabella?"

"I could not endure another day." She said calmly.

"So what?" Guy's voice rang with sarcasm. "You just walked away!" Guy shouted at Isabella as he shoved his finger in her direction. Meg jumped and took a step towards him, but didn't interfere. "You were joined in holy matrimony!

"I was only a thirteen year old girl!" Isabella protested. "If you have any idea what he has done to me," Isabella's voice died for a moment as her throat threatened to close up. "Guy, I'm your sister. All I ask for is protection."

"Really?" Guy spat bitterly at her. "What if I were to send you back to your husband?"

"Then you would be condemning me to a life of misery for a second time." Isabella didn't even flinch under Guy's dark gaze. Her voice was strong and firm as she stated. "Only this time knowingly."

"I do not wish to add to the lady's misery, but I assure you Sir, that she has made light of the situation." Thomas said firmly. "The man deserves to be beaten, stuffed naked into a barrel full of nails, and dragged around by feral horses until death!" Guy glanced at Thomas with a glare, but Thomas refused to back down. "The physician will attest to the fact of how she's suffered at the hands of her husband. I, Sir, was unfortunate enough to witness her husband's cruelty as allowed two of his own men to perform to force their lust upon her while he looked on and laughed." As Meg and Guy stared at Isabella in shock, she glanced down at the ground, wishing it would swallow her whole. She had no desire for a servant to report such explicit details to her brother and the woman he was courting. "I do not wish to embarrass the lady, but if she will not plead her case in a manner that will allow you to see the danger she is in then I shall do so for her." Thomas explained gently. "I've three sisters and I wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who dared to treat my sister as this man has treated yours. If he were in Ireland, he would have been killed in the town square and the birds allowed to feast on his corpse! Were I his equal, I would eat his heart in the marketplace!"

Meg cleared her throat. "Nothing….quite so dramatic nor gory was necessary in your description Thomas. But I thank you for making these points clear to us." Meg reached for Guy's arm and he glowered down at her. She leaned close to him, speaking to him softly and gently. "Guy, I know that you regret selling her since she was only thirteen." To Isabella's amazement, Guy's eyes softened and his anger receded slowly as he listened to her. "Now is your chance to help her, she deserves…to know what we were only allowed to know for a short time period." She placed her hand on his chest; Guy reached for her hand and squeezed it. Meg tilted her head to the side as she gazed into his face. The tenderness and caring between them caused her heart to ache for a moment. "She hasn't known it with this man. You know the ache we feel in our hearts because it was deemed not possible for us. Help her," she pleaded. "help her out of the loveless cage she's been imprisoned in for all those years."

Guy was silent for a moment before pressing a kiss to Meg's hand. He released her hand then turned to address Isabella. Isabella held her breath as Guy studied her closely before speaking. "You shall have my protection Isabella." She exhaled deeply, almost collapsing to the ground in relief. "I will talk with the Squire and I will arrange for your divorce." He approached her. "Should he refuse…. I will kill him for you." her mouth dropped open. She wasn't expecting Guy to make such an offer. What spell did this woman have upon her brother? "Furthermore, you will live in my protection until you find yourself another husband. This time…the husband shall be of your choosing, I swear it." Isabella let out a cry before throwing her arms around her brother's shoulders. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as he returned her hug. For one moment, she allowed herself to feel hope. Maybe, just maybe, things could be better. "Meg." Guy called softly. "Don't go far. I do have something more I'd like to say to you."

"Oh no." the despair in Meg's voice, caused her to break their embrace. "Not now." She pleaded aloud to the heavens above. "Not yet."

"Meg?" Guy asked in concern, tension rising in his body. "What is it?"

"Whatever is it Guy," panic rose in Isabella's chest as Meg turned towards them, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "you better say it now." She inhaled raggedly. "They're coming for me."

Isabella frowned as Guy released her and stepped towards her quickly. "What is this?"

"Thomas," Meg said as Guy reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "stall the soldiers as long as possible please. I beg you!"

"Yes! I will!" Thomas dashed around the corner. "At once."

Isabella frowned. "I shall assist him." she hurried after Thomas. "What's going on?"

"I've no idea." He cleared his throats and smiled at the approaching soldiers. "Hello? How may I assist you all?"

They all passed by, heading straight for the courtyard ignoring them. Isabella stepped in front of them. "Hold! You were questioned and I demand a response!"

"Lady Megan," one of the soldiers's said firmly, an Irish lilt in his voice. She rounded the corner to see Guy and Meg, again, breaking out of a tight embrace. "you are to come with us, as ordained by your uncle, immediately."

Meg and Guy didn't pull apart right away, they both exchanged words quietly together. Isabella had no clue what was going on, but from the look on Meg's face as she approached the soldiers, told her that something was going on that affected them both very deeply. Thomas reached for Meg's arm, which she took as she followed the soldiers out of the courtyard. The whole scene played out as if Meg were a condemned woman.

"Who was that woman?" Isabella asked gently, loathe to admit it, that woman had an effect on her brother. She should feel hate for him, but if she was going to get all she planned, she needed someone to help keep him on her side. "What's going on?"

Guy just watched Megan walk out of his sight. "She's someone, I could never have and…I've just lost her." He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come. There's a room for you to use for the night. Tomorrow, I'll set about making sure that the guest cottage is cleaned and ready for you. I'll also make sure that you're settled with enough clothes, shoes and whatever it is a lady needs."

She stared at him. "Thank you, but, I'm not expecting you to go through such luxury at my expense."

"You're my sister Isabella." He stopped and sighed. "Forgive me God, but you're my only living family relative and I owe you so much, far more than I can ever make up you, but I will try." He exhaled. "You're all I have now."

"But, Meg," she questioned. "she seems-

"Her uncle disapproves and is taking her back to Ireland," he inhaled. "that was the last time I'll ever see of her." He exhaled and attempted to smile. "But, no worries Isabella, you're back home and regardless of how things turn out, you're my family and you're back home."

Home.

A bitter and dark word to be sure. Home meant nothing to her now. She'd never know what 'home' was and would she ever understand all that it fore held. To have a true concept of home, one had to love, but Isabella didn't love and nor would she ever be inclined to love again.


	2. 2: Stranger's in the night

Chapter two: Stranger's in the night

* * *

"Come in Robin." Marian said quietly as he tapped on her window. He swung in, pushed the shutters closed and turned towards Marian. She looked tired, but as beautiful as ever in her light blue dress. She smiled faintly at him. "Hello."

"Hello." He leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't respond, she felt stiff to him. He frowned, doing his best not to let his imagination run away with him. Yesterday, it had and he'd almost assumed that Marian and Guy were a couple, but it was Guy and Meg. He pulled away and studied Meg. "What is it? What's bothering you?"

She sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've done a terrible thing, Robin."

"What is it Marian?" he moved to stand beside her.

"I was angry with Meg." she confessed. "She was just…flaunting herself so much and I was angry with you…so, I wrote to her uncle."

"About what?"

"I told him about her relationship with Guy." She explained. "I told him everything about Guy's past and the worst of the worst about him." Robin was silent, slightly confused about why such a thing would bother Marian so. "I just wanted...it doesn't matter, I acted in haste. Now, her uncle has sent down his personal guard to fetch her and bring her back to Ireland. They'll never see each other again."

He exhaled and rubbed her hand sympathetically. "You did the right thing Marian. Meg and Guy, they do not belong together."

"But they love each other." She pointed out to him. "And I ruined it."

"It's for the best."

"How can it be?" she questioned. "Guy was in her chambers, biding her farewell when I came to help her back." She exhaled. "Both were so upset, especially Meg, her heart was breaking."

"Oh Marian." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "You're feeling guilty and that's good, it's because you're a good and loyal friend. It's not pleasant, but you did what was best for her. She and Guy…what could happen with them? He has no title, her uncle would never have given his blessing."

"But if he had?" she questioned. "What if he looked past Guy's faults and wanted his niece to be happy?"

"I'd have to stop the wedding." He said gently. "King Richard does intend to make her his heir."

"Meg really doesn't believe that."

"Regardless of what she believes, it's what may come to pass. And then what?" he questioned. "Does Guy deserve to get clemency because he's married to her? No. Gisbourne has killed too many people to be allowed to get off free."

She sighed. "You're right, but, I still feel wrong." She looked up at him. "You didn't see her face Robin, nor his, they were so despondent." She exhaled. "I suppose, they'd have married, had the circumstances been different."

"Perhaps Marian, but you've save her from being married to a man who'd abuse her."

"Possibly. But, nobody will now know." she cleared her throat and looks at him. "I'm sorry, you came to see me and here I am talking about Guy and Meg." he chuckles at her. "What are you doing here Robin?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I just…wanted to see you."

"Really?" her deep brown eyes danced as she leaned closer to him. "That's nice."

"Yeah." Robin leaned forward and kissed Marian, reveling in the sensations that consumed him body and soul. How he loved Marian so! She was the most wonderful woman he'd known and he'd never felt passion with anyone like he'd felt it with her. He couldn't wait for the long fight to be over so he could marry her and live a normal life with her. She was wonderful to have waited so long for him, for he couldn't live without her and her love.

She broke the kiss and smiled gently at him. "You should go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." He leaned forward and kissed her brow, smirking at her. "See you later."

She nodded, smiling at him as he carefully climbed out of her window to the ground below. She waved silently at him before closing the shutters. He hurried to where he'd left his horse a short distance ago.

He mounted it, gave it a little nudge and began to head back to the forest. As he neared the river, he observed an unfamiliar woman, wearing a deep green cloak. Normally, he wouldn't have noted her, but she was dressed in clothes that informed him that she had a status of some kind. However, the low neckline, implied that she might be a whore, a whore of high status, but one nonetheless.

She looked up, pausing in place for a moment as he near. He smiled at her, hoping to set her at ease, for she looked as if she were contemplating bolting from him. "Evening."

The lady looked up at him for a moment, her expression, cold, as she wrapped her arms around her waist, lowered her gaze and continued back towards his house that Guy dared to call his. The woman moved quickly without even bothering to take a second glance backwards. He was right, Guy didn't know the meaning of love, and otherwise he wouldn't have another woman ready to warm his bed so soon after Meg's departure.

* * *

Isabella tried not to show that she was nervous about the man who'd ridden towards her. When he'd spoken to her, her heart had stopped in her chest. He probably wouldn't have done anything to her, but her imagination always did run rather wild, especially at night. She'd gone for a brief walk to the pond but upon her return to the manor, she'd discovered that Guy was still gone. He'd left to visit Meg, but that had been over an hour ago. She deduced that her brother wanted some time alone.

She settled on the porch steps, glancing in the direction of where the stranger had gone. He wasn't familiar to her, so, he might have been passing through, but then she hadn't been here in thirteen years. However, she had a strange feeling that she knew him from somewhere before.

"Milady?" Isabella jumped up from the stairs and whipped around to see Thomas approaching. He exhaled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's not your fault." She settled back down on the stairs and surveyed him. "What brings you here? Guy hasn't returned yet."

"I know, I'm here for you actually." He holds out a wrapped package to her. "Meg figured that you'd be in need of some…apparel until your brother has arranged a seamstress to come."

"How thoughtful. Do you know where my brother is/" she asked. "He's been gone for an hour and no one knows where he went."

"He's probably with milady."

She took the package and exhaled. "What happened, do you know?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed and shook his head. "Her uncle is taking her back to Ireland."

Isabella stared, her guard going up again. "Why?"

"Apparently, ones of Meg's rejected suitors reported several accounts of Sir Guy's…. shall we say, somewhat darker moment, to her uncle? Now, he refuses to allow her to return to England."

Isabella shook her head. "That's not fair…they love each other. Any fool can see that."

"So true. Life, unfortunately isn't fair and is cruel at times, but that's the way God made it. Some days, the storms are just a bit darker than others are. But…the sun will shine in time."

She smiled faintly. "I'd almost believe in God, had I not stopped years ago."

Thomas shook his head. ". You've been scared and alone for so long…you need time. Give your heart and soul a break. Give yourself time to heal." He stated calmly. "It's never too late to believe."

"For me, it is." She stated. "Where was he when I was in pain?"

Thomas was silent for a moment before stating. "I asked that question once. It took me many years to learn the answer, but I'll tell you. He was right there the whole time." She rolled her eyes. "I know, unusual, but it's true. He just wasn't as I wanted Him to be during that time, but that doesn't mean He wasn't there. You see…I found out many years later that He was with me and He gave me proof."

Isabella's ears perked up. "How so?"

Thomas stood up. "That, is a story I'll relate to you another day/ milady. When we meet again."

"If we meet again."

"We will and much sooner than we think."

"And how do you know this?" She questioned as he walked back towards the direction from which he'd come.

He turned and smiled at her. "Faith." He tipped his hat at her. "See you soon…milady."

* * *

The following day, a good night's rest had done little to ease Isabella's mind. She'd awoken to find Guy still hadn't returned. So she dressed, mounted a horse and gone to the castle to find Guy. It had taken her a few trips, but when she did find him, she found him alone looking out over the courtyard. She was about to call to him, when he spoke.

"Come on Meg." Guy demanded softly, his eyes rooted to Meg's departing figure in the courtyard. "Look back." His demand changed into a whispered plea. "Look back at me."

Isabella held her breath and looked down at Meg, vexed that part of was hoping that Meg would actually look up at her brother. But she did not. She watched as Guy stared at Meg's departing carriage, a strange dark sense seemed to fill the area, as if when Meg departed, what little light had been in Guy's soul had diminished with her. Her brother, now looked so despondent almost lifeless without Meg.

Isabella left, telling herself to leave well enough alone. Meg had made her decision and Guy felt he should respect that decision. However, when she returned to that spot, to find him still there an hour later, with that blank expression still on his face, she couldn't remain silent a moment longer.


	3. 3 Plans in motion

Chapter three: Plans in motion

* * *

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, but he relaxed when he realized it was Isabella. He exhaled. "Isabella. I didn't hear you. How are you today?"

"Comfortable." She studied him carefully. He looked really bad, so, she decided to start with casual conversation before pressing him about Meg's departure. "I was thinking I'd go for a ride this afternoon."

"That's good. It's a fine day."

Isabella nodded. "The sun is out." God! She hated idle conversation but she'd do whatever it'd take. Guy needed Meg back in his life. It was clear that he'd become the same sullen and grumpy boy that she knew so many years ago.

"I sent a group of my men down for your things." He reached into his pocket and handed her a bag of coins. She was surprised; she wasn't expecting him to be so generous, especially since he'd given her a cottage. "You may use this to get whatever it is you may require for yourself."

"Thank you." Isabella decides to take the plunge and be silent no longer. "You love her."

He didn't even glance in her direction. He still gazed unconsciously in the direction of Ireland. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's transparent." Isabella pauses for a moment before questioning him more firmly. "Why are you going to let her go?"

Guy shrugged. "A lot of reasons."

"Like what?" she places a hand on her hip and glowers slightly at him. She was now getting irritated. This wasn't the Guy she recalled at all! The one she knew was stubborn and unwilling to shrink from any challenge. Now, he was like a defeated dog! What had this woman turned him into? "I bet none of them are good enough."

"Isabella." He turned towards her. "What you don't know is that-

"Meg is a rich woman with a tremendous estate to inherit in Ireland and her aunt has powerful ties to the Spanish throne. She's very wealthy, I'm sure." Isabella rolls her eyes as she surveys Guy, her tone droll. "Don't know what she sees in you."

He smirked at that one. "Neither do I."

"Does she love you back?" she inwardly holds her breath, praying that Meg does else wise her argument will be in vain."

He nodded his head slightly. "She's said that she loves me."

Isabella smacks him hard in the shoulder. Guy turns and glowers at her as her half-shouts at him. "Then why are you letting her walk out of your life!?" When had he become such a coward?

"I am _not_ in a position to bring her back!" Isabella paused and took a step back at Guy's sudden explosion. So, the fire hadn't completely gone out in him, it was still there. "Her family," he inhales and speaks a little softer. "has demanded that she dissolve all ties between us. I will honor her wishes to respect their demands."

"But she wants to be with you. A blind and ignorant fool could see that." Isabella stepped closer to him. "Don't you want to be with her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you go after her and beg her to marry you?" Isabella asked with a laugh in her voice.

Guy was not amused at her joke. "What?"

"You love her, she loves you, you should marry her." why was he fighting this? This whole thing should be simple! Her heart stopped as a horrid thought crossed her mind. "Unless you want to live in sin with her?"

"Don't think of her like that!" Guy roared, informing her of his disgust. "I haven't even touched her like that! She's not that kind of woman! If it were possible, I would marry her!"

"Stop making up stupid excuses! She is still on English soil and you are the sheriff's right hand man." she lowers her voice persuasively. "No one would suspect anything unusual if you had her guards placed in jail for a day."

Guy looks at her somewhat suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"She helped me and you're helping me." the lie came off easily off her tongue, after all, she'd had two hours to plan out the answer to every possible question he'd come up with. "I'm just helping the two of you find each other."

"Isabella," she could hear him fighting to keep the anger out of his voice as he tried to explain it to her. "I've barely known her for a month."

"Her own parents married during a week-long boat ride!" Isabella proclaimed. "What's stopping you from pursuing her?"

"The fact that I don't know if she loves me enough to spend the rest of her life with me! We never discussed marriage or anything of that force of commitment!" He snapped at her. "And after I made such a fool of myself with Marian, that tells me….I should be cautious and think things through!"

"And while you think, she slips further away from you!" she was now fighting the urge to ring his neck or slap his face!

"Then tell me Isabella." He demands as he spins around to face her again. "Do we know each other well enough to make a marriage last?" Isabella had no answer for him. How could she know? Her own marriage was a failure and it was likely that she'd never remarry. "Does she even love me enough to marry me? And then what about her position? I cannot just ask her to marry me! I can offer her nothing! Did you know…she had a marriage proposal from the prince Juan Castillo?"

"Yes," she nods as she points out. "she rejected him and allowed _you_ to kiss her on the same day!"

He frowned. "How did you-

"Marian is quite a talker, as is her servant Thomas."

Guy groaned. "If my servant was forward like him, I'd have him flogged." She rolls her eyes. Thomas is forward, but harmless. Isabella notes a priest approaching them, but dismisses him, as he'll most likely pass by. "I cannot offer her wealth like all her other suitors! I don't even have the rights to my own land! Her family will not approve and she has no one besides her aunt and uncle. I do not have the right to cut her ties to them. Can you guarantee that if I went after her and asked her to be my wife that she would marry me and not leave me at the altar?"

Isabella was silent for a moment. She didn't come up with the 'right' answer for this question. Apparently, Guy had thought about this whole solution much more deeply than she'd given him credit for.

"She can't answer that question," they spun around to see that priest standing beside them. She wonders briefly how long he's heard this exchange between them. "but I can."

Guy frowned at him. "What do you want?"

The priest ignored the dark look that Guy cast in his direction. "I come bearing a message from the lady in question. Megan." He now has their attention. Isabella held her breath, hoping that he was on her side. "I found her in tears at the chapel before she left on her journey and I came to here to discuss the matter with you. Neither of you seem content with this change of plans."

"Did you ever think that God had a better plan for her?" Guy demanded. "Maybe this is His way of sparing her the pain of loving me? I knew I never deserved her and now, I'm being reminded for attempting to think myself worthy of anything, in particular, her love."

"Or did you ever think that this is His way of testing you to see if you're worthy of her love?" Isabella crosses her arms and nods in agreement with the priest. She decided to stay out of this exchange between them because anyone was more inclined to listen to a priest. "She loves you and you love her. Neither of you spoke of commitment, yet I couldn't help noticing she wore a ring on her hand."

Guy paused. "I gave it to her."

"Why?" she and the priest ask in unison.

"I never gave her a reason." She rolls her eyes in disbelief. "There was nothing attached to the ring. It was a duplicate of my mother's."

"And yet, as she leaves, she still wears it."

"She wanted to keep it."

"Of course she wanted to keep it!" Isabella suspected that the words, 'you fool' were at the tip of the priest's tongue but he chose to censor himself. She almost wished he had, just to see the look on Guy's face. After all, it took a brave and foolish man to call him a fool to his face. "The ring symbolizes to her the love you won't fight for, you coward!"

Guy glowered at him. "You just called me a coward?"

"I do call you a coward!" Isabella smiles at the priest's conviction in his voice. "I call you a great deal more than a coward! The man who can hurt innocents is too cowardly, to go after the woman he 'loves.' But is it love?" The priest's voice died down to a more calming tone. "She also confided in me that she'd marry you the very week you proposed to her." Guy's head snapped up at the priest's words. The priest pointed in the direction where her carriage had gone. "Are you going to let her go…or are you going to go get her?"

Guy looked in the direction of the gone carriage, his breathing changed and he was on the verge of making a decision. "Go on, brother." Isabella encouraged. "You know that you two are meant to be together. Don't let her go." Guy hesitates. "You know you will regret it for the rest of your life and is your life really going to be worth anything without her in it?"

Guy is silent for a minute before shouting. "Ready my horse!" she grins as he hugs her. "I'll be back with Meg tonight." He turns to the priest. "Ready a special license, we marry tomorrow."

The priest looks shocked. "Isn't that premature?"

"You two talked me into it. I'm bringing back my wife, so, be sure you're ready." And with that, Guy hurries down the courtyard stairs.

The priest turns to her and extends a hand. "And you are?"

"Isabella, his sister."

"Ah! Yes." He takes her hand and shakes it, even though she doesn't raise it. "I've heard about you. If there's anything I can do to help you settle in, please, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled tightly. "I won't."

He'd already done enough. He'd convinced Guy to go after Meg and from there on out, Guy would start to spiral downhill. She'd give him and Meg a few months of happiness…before killing Meg. Then, Guy would truly have a taste of the despair and pain that she'd endured for all those years because of him.

* * *

 _In the forest,_

* * *

Robin looked up and smiled as Marian trotted into the camp on her horse. "So," he calls cheerfully as he approaches her. "how's my lady fair?"

"Well." she says with a smile. She appears to be a bit lighter hearted than she had last night.

"So," Robin asked as he reached for her horses reins. "I trust Meg got off alright?"

Marian nodded and dismounted. "Yes. She and Guy made their farewells the night before."

"Good." he tied her horses reins around a branch. "I had a message sent to King Richard last week, informing him of our finding Meg. I shall send a reply that she's gone back home to Ireland with her uncle."

Marian exhaled as she leaned her back against a flower-filled tree. "I don't know whether to feel angry or sorry for Meg."

"Because she 'love's Gisbourne and he 'loves' her back." Robin rolled his eyes; slightly upset that Marian actually was falling for Guy's 'change of heart.' The man had proved a long time ago that he had no heart. "He's a good trickster, I'll give him that. Hope that Meg finds someone else; he's not good for her."

"I know that but," she sighed plaintively. "I do think she was good for him."

"That doesn't mean he's good for her." he reminded her firmly. "It has to work both ways Marian." He rubbed her shoulder and smiled down at her. He was determined to put her in a better mood. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by."

"Oh." He smirked. "Want to go for a walk?"

She eyed him somewhat suspiciously, but her eyes were dancing. "Where?"

"Oh, just…any old place." The waterfall might be a good place.

Marian nodded. "Alright. But... I cannot help feeling guilty as to how I betrayed her feelings to her uncle."

You did what you had to do Marian." He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him. "Let's say that if Meg had decided that she wanted to marry Gisbourne and then King Richard adopts her as his daughter? She's in a position to pardon all of his crimes and he gets away with it. Her position would make her the next heir to the throne and her powerful position would put her higher than Prince John!"

"But, the king is higher than her." Marian reasoned with him, her hand on his shoulder. "He could override her commands."

"I doubt that the king is going to want to cause his newly adopted daughter any pain, so he'll probably either banish him or let him off. Think about it. This whole thing is for the better." At the look of disappointment on her face, he hugged her. "Come on, it's a beautiful day, let's not spend it arguing with each other." She nodded in agreement and smiled at him. He probably would have kissed her then and there, except Much came running into the camp, looking all a fright. Robin reluctantly moved away from Marian and approached Much. "What is it Much?"

"Gisbourne…he stopped the Lady Meg's carriage!" Everyone in the camp straightened and looked at Much in shock as his voice wound up excitedly. "He went after her!"

Marian was shocked. "He _went after her_?!"

"I was witness to his...marriage proposal to her." Everyone held their breath. "He's ordered to throw her guards in prison and…they're getting married tomorrow! She's actually going to marry him!"

Marian stared. "What?" she stammered. "You mean…he asked and she said yes?"

"Yes!"

Robin exhaled and said the words he never thought he'd have to say. "We're going to have to stop their wedding everyone. It cannot take place."

"Why?" Djaq asked softly, her eyes curious. "I've talked with a few people and they say that, Meg is good for him. She's turning his heart."

"She's right." Marian shook her head. "Robin."

"We can't let them marry." He said firmly as he addressed everyone. "Meg, is going to become King Richard's heir." Everyone jumped. "You know what that means. If Guy marries her, I doubt the king will execute or make him pay for his crimes. He cannot be allowed to escape his sins."

"But, if he changes."

"Marian," he exhales." I am sorry about this. This is something that nobody will want to do. It will be unpleasant, but it's the right thing. Her aunt and uncle, as you told us, are on their way here. You tried talking sense into her, but, she won't listen to you, will she?"

Marian sighed. "No, but Robin-

"Marian, it can't be helped." He exhaled. "I'm sorry. This isn't going to be anything any of us want to do." Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed. "Alright everyone, let's starting planning on how to stop that wedding." He turned to her. "Are you with us Marian?"

She bit her lip, pondering deeply. "I'm in, but I don't like this Robin."

"Nobody," John said from where he stood with his arms crossed. "will like this one."


	4. 4: Damning Decisions

Chapter four: Damning Decisions

* * *

The sound of cheers from the village caused Isabella to come out of her cottage to investigate. What she viewed was Guy approaching on his horse with Meg in his arms. Both of them looked idiotically happy, which meant that Meg had probably agreed to marry Guy tomorrow.

Guy and Meg briefly conversed with Alice before hugging and kissing. Alice, her son John and Meg began to approach the estate. Meg was rubbing her neck as she conversed with them. She looked happy, which irked Isabella slightly; no woman in her right mind should look that happy to be marrying Guy.

"Meg," Alice was saying. "I do not think it's proper. After all, I am but-

"The closest thing I have to a mother." Meg interjected smoothly. "Aside from my aunt and uncle, I have no family. Please, I should like you to be my lady in waiting."

Alice sighed and exhaled. "As you wish."

"Thank you." Meg reached out and hugged Alice. "I'm honored."

"The honor is mine."

Meg turned to Isabella and smiled again. "Hello." She reached out and hugged Isabella, catching her off guard. "Tomorrow, I not only gain a husband, I gain a sister." The genuine feelings in her words caused Isabella's hard heart to catch for a moment. "I always wanted a sister. God appears to have blessed me twice tomorrow."

Isabella smiled, for she knew that God had blessed Adam and eve by allowing them to live in Eden. Then, the paradise the two had been bestowed was taken away from them. And such would happen with Guy and Meg.

* * *

 _Later that evening,_

* * *

Meg jumped at the sound of a rock glancing off the window. She pulled her robe tighter around her and went to the window. As she peered out, she spied Guy standing there, looking anxiously up the window at her. She smiled and pushed them open.

"Guy," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He paused. "Is…this improper?"

She tilted her head to the side. "No idea. I am not familiar with English customs. But, as I'm up here and you're down there, I think it's probably alright." She smiled. "I was thinking about you."

'I just…needed to see you before tomorrow." He hesitated. "Are you…sure about tomorrow? Marrying me?"

"As sure as I am about the sun rising and setting each day, Guy of Gisbourne." She smiled and crooked her finger. "Come up here."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Come on." He hesitated, but he climbed up the tree towards her window. She smiled as he carefully made his way across the branch towards the window.

He reached and leaned against the window frame. "Yes?" Meg answered by reaching for his neck. He balked for a moment. "Meg, I don't think-

She ignored him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Guy reached and returned the kissed. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and smiled warmly at him. "Something to keep you warm until tomorrow." She patted his chest. "Now, go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

He inhaled raggedly and nodded. "Alright, Megan."

She squeezed his hand and watch him descend carefully down the tree. He turned and looked up at her, blowing a kiss towards her. She blew a kiss at him and watched as Guy disappeared back down the path to the village. All that was left for her to do was draw the windows and settle back down into a sleepless night.

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Isabella smoothed her deep maroon skirts, carefully observing Guy out of the corner of her eye. It did her heart good to see Guy jump when Meg's lady maid tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He was very, very nervous. Probably scared of being stood up at the altar for a second time.

"She's on her way." The maid's words and smile did little to ease Guy's nerves. "And she's _verra_ excited."

Guy nodded lamely as the maid made her way to her seat on the left side of the church. Meg's wedding was interesting, quite a bit of the peasantry had been invited. The whole church was practically teaming with them. Guy also had a whole troop of soldier's outside of the church.

Hearing the crowd murmur, he looked up as the outside crowd parted to allow Meg through. When he saw her, his heart stopped beating within his chest and felt as if he had taken leave of his senses. She looked….radiant, the sun was streaming behind her, and a faint breeze stirred the lacy veil and her hair. However, it was the smile on her face and the light shinning in her eyes that captivated his very soul.

The way those two looked at each other, made her stomach churn violently. They both looked so happy, refusing to break eye contact for a second. Their smiles lit up the dark church as if they were the only two people in the damn room.

The ceremony was quite different from hers. There had been nobody there for her; Guy had left long before the ceremony. And her husband, no, he wasn't her husband. She refused to give him that title. Thornton, had already taken her virginity before the wedding, so, she was left with little choice but to wed him. she had feared that she'd become pregnant, but she never did and Thornton was sorely convinced that he could impregnate a barren womb. So, the nights of torments had been endless for her. she doubted that Guy would treat Meg in such a manner; he was sickeningly besotted with her.

Meg had requested that the ceremony be in English, so the village could understand the vows. The priest, though sober faced he was, had an air about him that declared he was as pleased as punch to have procured this wedding ceremony. Guy and Meg didn't break eye contact for a moment as they spoke their vows and Guy placed her mother's ring on Meg's hand. he actually kissed her hand, prompting a smile from his bride before sliding the ring on her finger. Then, they knelt before the altar as the priest prayed. Everyone bowed his or her head, say for her. she noted that Meg's feet were bare, an odd choice for a bride.

After the prayer, the priest declared them man and wife. Guy, for a moment, was struck dumb, for he stared at Meg as if he'd woken up from a dream. Meg smirked at him before declaring."Well, are you going to kiss me husband, or not?"

Everyone laughed as Guy hugged her, saying something that only she could hear. His words caused her to smile and respond to his tender words. Guy pulled away, brushing her face with his hand before cupping her face in his hands. He said something quiet to her as she tilted her face upwards to meet him halfway for their first kiss.

their kiss caused everyone to hold their breath. The whole feeling in the church changed, it was as if a presence had filled the room. it was a good feeling though. Guy and Meg threw propriety out the window and kissed several more times. Guy held his new bride tightly to his chest and lifted her from the ground as everyone began cheering and applauding. Those two reluctantly broke apart. This scene was now making her nauseous as they kept whispering to each other.

She was glad when the couple vacated the church. She waited until the whole wedding party had left the church. She enjoyed a moment's silence before turning to the altar, spiting where Guy and Meg had just knelt, cursing them both. She turned and walked swiftly out of the church.

Isabella's gaze wandered around the village and her eyes fell upon a hooded man. she frowned as he shook his head and looked up. she recognized him. he was the man who'd ridden past her that one evening. What was he doing here? He looked towards her; his piercing gaze seemed to be studying her very soul. Uncomfortable, she ducked her head and looked away. When she looked back up, the man was gone.

* * *

Robin exhaled and took off his hood as he leaned back against the wall of the cottage. John, Much, Djaq, Will and Alan were already there. he exhaled and shook his head. "He had a lot more guards than I expected."

Djaq nodded. "He must have thought you'd try to stop the wedding."

"Well, considering what happened last time," Much declared. "I wouldn't blame him." He shook his head. "That poor girl, does she even know what she did?"

"Not likely." Robin exhaled. "She has no idea what man she married."

A snapping twig caused them to spin around. To their relief, it was Marian. Robin relaxed a bit, Marian looked quite lovely in a lavender dress. Marian's brows rose in confusion as she studied the group of them. "What happened? Did you change your minds about disrupting the wedding?"

"No." Robin exhaled in defeat. "Gisbourne was taking no chances that this wedding be spoiled. He had an extreme amount of guards and the crowd was huge."

Marian nodded. "They all turned up for the wedding. Guy wanted the soldiers to 'protect Meg' during the wedding."

"How was the ceremony?" Djaq asked.

"It was…emotional." Marian said softly, a faint smile on her lips. "You'd have to have seen it. Their union had an effect on everybody. It was odd, hearing people talk kindly about Guy."

"I can believe that." much stated. "He must have drugged everyone."

"So," Will asked. "what do we do now? They're married."

"Not yet." Robin stated. Everyone looked at him in confusion as he exhaled deeply. "We stop them when they least expect it. the wedding night."

Marian and Djaq's eyes flew open wide. "No!" Marian cried out. "You can't!"

"It's not proper!" Djaq declared.

John nodded. "I agree, at this point, they're married."

"They're not married in the full sense of the word until Guy takes her virginity. We've got t stop it before then."

Marian shook her head. "I want no part of this anymore." Everyone stared at her. "I can't, Meg is a friend of mine."

"Well, you told her uncle everything that happened between her and Guy." He reminded her. "Her uncle is coming to collect her, he would want her unspoiled."

Marian exhaled. "I know, I feel as if…I've overstepped my bounds. It's gone beyond protecting Meg. those two…I think they belong together. I feel…it's wrong to interfere."

"Marian," he exhaled. "I understand how hard this is for you. she's your friend and it's, unfortunate that she fell in love with Guy. But you know him he's unredeemable. He's using her and you know it."

Marian shook her head. "I would have thought that of him, but, no, not with her. I genuinely believe that he loves her." Robin rubs the bridge of his nose and lets out a groan. "You weren't at the ceremony Robin, you didn't see their faces. Guy's face…it was as if I were seeing a new man."

Robin was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Marian. But, you do know that we can't allow Guy to escape. He has to pay for his crimes."

She nodded. "And I agree there, but…I'm not getting involved further."

Robin sighed. "Ok, Marian. We'll proceed without you."

"Thank you." she bit her lip before turning and walking away from the group. She paused and turned. "It's not right Robin. I pray, you'll do the right thing and leave them alone."

"I do, what I have to do in good conscience."

She bit her lip for a moment. "Then I hope you make the right decision, and leave them be."

With that, she turned and walked away without a second glance. Letting out a sigh, Robin turned to his followers and asked. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

Will was silent a moment before saying. "I agree with Djaq, breaking up a wedding night is a bit intrusive."

She nodded. "And Robin, consider Marian's words." He glowered slightly at her. "Do not think that your decision to proceed will not affect her. she thinks this is a mistake."

"Marian, has nothing to do with this. This is for England. Can you imagine what we tell the people when the king doesn't hold him accountable for his actions because of his marriage to Meg?" No one answered him. "We've seen all the horrible things he has done, he must not be allowed to escape justice. If anyone wants out, speak now, because we will proceed again." No one said anything. He exhaled. "This will be a hard mission, partly because of the emotions involved at the moment. But we cannot go by feelings, we have to do what is right, even if it means doing an unpopular thing. We will all answer for our deeds, but I cannot allow Guy of Gisbourne to be allowed entrance into paradise for all the Hell he has heaped upon everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, let's begin planning out how we're going to stop them tonight."


	5. 5: Plots in the Night

Chapter five: Plots in the Night

Isabella's stomach churned with acidic vomit as she surveyed Guy and Meg embrace, again, for approximately the 15,000th time since they'd wed mere hours ago. They'd scarcely let go of each other for a moment, they were always touching each other. She'd never seen a couple more besotted than those two and for a moment, she was almost sorry that she'd end up destroying their happiness, but a simple apology wouldn't appease the torment in her soul. A torment that existed because of her selfish brother. Once Meg was dead, he'd know how she felt and she'd at last feel some peace. Guy may kill her, but, what was death to her? So much of her had died off when she'd married Thornton that actual death would be a release for her.

Isabella looked up to see Guy and Meg getting ready to kiss again. Unable to bear the sight, she stood up and moved towards them. "All right you two," Guy and Meg laughed as they pulled away. Isabella reached up and shook her dark hair free from the constricting wrap. "I'm heading back to the castle now."

Guy reached out and hugged Isabella tightly. "Rest well tonight."

She rolled her eyes and shot Meg a telling look. "I'll be sleeping better than you two."

Meg began blushing like a virgin bride, but Isabella wasn't fooled. Those two were too clingy and Guy always got his way with any woman. Meg was probably even pregnant which is why they had to marry!

Meg stepped forward and hugged Isabella. "Goodnight."

Isabella nodded tightly. "Goodnight…sister."

Meg smiled at her. "Goodnight sister."

Isabella mentally rolled her eyes. Meg had bid her goodnight twice! Was the girl really that demented? "Be good to her brother!" Isabella said with a telling smile. "Remember, sisters share everything!"

Guy shook his head and glanced at his wife, who was still blushing madly now. Isabella rolled her eyes in disgust as she made her way back to the cottage. A few more weeks and their happiness would be shattered.

"Lady Isabella?" She turned to see Marian approaching her. She bit back a moan, she didn't care for Marian. Something about her made her grit her teeth. "Are you off for a walk?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can't stand weddings."

Marian smiled politely. "I see."

"Very dull affairs."

A cheer went up, causing them to note that Guy was holding Meg in his arms, heading to their bridal chambers. "I don't know," Marian said slowly. "this…seemed like a happy affair."

"Hmm," Isabella mused. "almost too happy. No one is ever that happy on their wedding day and if they are, their marriage will surely be short lived."

Marian looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"That has always been my experience." She declared. "While I wish my brother the best, no one…is every truly happy in their marriage." She needed to leave. The wine was getting to her and she sounded as if she were spreading a curse on them.

"Wasn't your marriage happy?" Marian questioned.

She shot her a look of death. "God, no wonder Guy didn't marry you, you're such a fool!" Marian stared at her in shock. "Do you think I'd be living here with my brother instead of my husband?" She grabbed her skirts and swirled off into the darkness. Why couldn't Guy have married Marian? A lifetime with a buffoon like her would have been enough to drive him to kill himself!

* * *

Robin and his gang crept up the stairs, an arrow on the string of their bows. They were fortunate that Guy had decided not to post any guards outside of the manor, so getting in was easy. He turned to his group, all wore uncertain looks on their face.

"Ready?" he hissed. Everyone begrudgingly nodded their heads as Robin kicked the bedroom chamber doors open. Guy was on top of Meg, kissing her, her shift was drawn up to her knees and her legs were around Guy's waist. Meg let out a scream as she and Guy turned towards him as everyone filed in behind him. Robin addressed the terribly shocked couple in a somewhat lighthearted tone. "Sorry to crash the bridal chambers, but you really had the place locked down for your wedding."

"For God's sake Hood," Guy shouted as he drew the shift back down around Meg's body, causing everyone to become embarrassed slightly. "can't I make love to my own wife without being interrupted?!"

"I'm sorry Gisbourne," Robin said firmly, in spite of his embarrassment. "but you can't touch her. Not until king Richard returns."

Meg shot him a dirty look as she sat up, positioning her body behind Guy. "What are you talking about!?" Guy demanded in obviously feigned confusion. "What the hell does the king have to do with me not being able to make love to my wife!? Unless he wishes to have her for himself, he shouldn't send _you_ to get her!"

"Oh, you're good Gisbourne." Robin sneered, growing ever more frustrated with his constant lies. "Don't act like you don't know!"

Guy roared at him as he jumped up from the bed and stood there seething in barely controlled rage. "I _don't_ know what you're talking about! Get out of here now!"

Meg stood up and reached for Guy's hand. "I am going to firmly suggest that everyone gets out of my bedchambers now."

"No." Robin shook his head. "I'm not going until you're back in the camp with us."

Meg shrieked. "What!"

Guy shouted in fury. "You _will not_ touch my wife!"

"But she's not your wife _yet_." Robin pointed out. "We got here just in time."

"What is this about?" Meg demanded, her face growing from an embarrassed flush to an angry flush. "If the king has ordered me not to marry Guy, he's overstepped his bounds."

"No, the reason is Meg; we will not let him use your position as a gateway to escape punishment for his crimes."

Meg glowered at him and shook her head as understanding spread across her face. "What are they talking about? What position?" Guy looked to her in bafflement. "I am aware that you're a higher rank than me. But I don't see what that has to do with King Richard!"

Meg exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Robin seems to believe that king Richard intends to adopt me as his upon his return due to his friendship with my father before his passing."

Guy froze in place for a minute before looking down at her. if Robin didn't know better, he could have sworn that Gisbourne was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you tonight." Meg said gently to him, without even blinking. "Right after we'd …consummated our marriage."

"Oh for God's sake, why can't you see that it's a trap?" Robin shouted in aggravation. Why could nobody see this? "Face it! If he marries you, you're his ticket to freedom! He will be allowed to get away with every drop of bloodshed! We cannot allow that to happen."

"I _did not_ know!" Guy insisted as he shook his head. "I swear Meg….I didn't know that you-

Meg reached up and covered his mouth with her hand. "I know that." She assured him quietly. "You couldn't have known. I did not know myself until Robin told me."

Gisbourne removed her hand from his mouth. "I did not marry you to gain my freedom from you. I wished to marry you because I love you!" He proclaimed passionately as he cupped her face in his hands. "I swear. I had no other reasons for wanting to marry you other than loving you and wanting you so much."

"I know." Meg reached up and touched his face. He looked down at her, a small trace of fear in his eyes, as if he feared Meg would change her mind and for a moment, Robin thought she would. "Which is why, I was going to tell you after we'd consummated our marriage. For I feel the same about you too." The look of relief on his Gisbourne's face, caused Meg to smile tenderly at him. it was as if they'd forgotten all the swords and arrows being pointed at them. Meg turned to address Robin. "Leave my chambers….now. I love my husband and I wish for my husband to continue….our actions."

Robin shook his head as he exhaled. "I'm so sorry, Meg," her brow arched slightly. "this gives me no pleasure, but I've no choice." He turned to the group and jerked his head at her. "Take her."

"What?!" Meg screamed. "You're not serious!"

Guy went straight for his sword and pointed it at them, rage radiating off every inch of his body. "You _will not_ touch my wife!" he shouted as he stood in front of her.

Robin shook his head as he dropped his bow and pulled out his sword from his side. "Sorry Gisbourne, but there's five of us and only one of you."

Guy shouted. "You will _not_ take her from me!"

"Much, John," Robin said firmly. "with me. Alan and Djaq, you get Meg."

Meg yanked up her shift, revealing a dagger that was still strapped to her leg. That action surprises everyone, even Guy for a moment. "Meg?"

"It's a habit." She shrugged as she pulled it out of its sheath. "I wasn't planning on using it tonight and you hadn't removed it yet!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes as Robin and John advanced. Guy let out a shout as he attacked them. he'd fought Gisbourne before and he was a worthy adversary, but tonight, it was different. Guy's usual and familiar swordplay was foreign, it was as if they were fighting a totally different man. Meg, was shrieking some kind of nonsense as she fought Djaq and Alan.

"You've no right," he shouted at them. "to interfere in this!"

"We've every right!" Robin declared.

"It's not like you actually love her!" Much spat, earning a kick in the stomach from Guy that sent him staggering backwards into the bed.

"She," he roared back. "is my wife! If you had any objections, you should have voiced them at the wedding!"

"You made sure that would never happen!" Robin snapped as he blocked a blow from Guy. Guy ducked, narrowly missing John's club.

"Is it your mission in life, Hood," he demanded. "to see that my life is Hell?" he spun around, grabbed Much and threw him into Robin. Robin lost his balance and they both went stumbling backwards to the ground. "Or are you unsatisfied until you've taken everything away from me?" Instead of advancing towards them, he turned to see how Meg was. Alan had taken Meg prisoner in a firm hold, but she was fighting against him. Guy went towards them, unbridled fury in his eyes. "Unhand her!" he shouted.

Distracted by Meg, Guy had let his guard down and John saw his chance to knock Guy out. Meg screamed loudly. "LOOK OUT GUY!"

But her warning came too late as John smashed his club upside Guy's head. Robin exhaled in relief as Guy sank to the ground, unconscious Meg continued screaming and fighting against Alan as Robin and much stood up. Meg managed to break away, falling to the ground and crawling towards Gisbourne's unconscious figure. Alan reached for her, but she pulled away, tearing the strap of her shift in the process.

She went straight for Guy and cradled his head in her lap. "Guy? Guy can you hear me?" She gasped as her hand came back from Guy's head, sprinkled with blood. "He's hurt!" No one else made a move, so he reached down and pulled her up. she turned and spat right in his face he groaned as her spittle dripped down his nose, but he didn't release her as she fought and pleaded in vain. "Let me go! He's bleeding!"

"Meg, stop it!" He didn't like this. He didn't like feeling like the villain. It felt wrong, but he had to do what was right. Their marriage couldn't happen.

Djaq knelt beside Gisbourne and examined him. "He is fine," she attempted to assure Meg. "it is not deep, and he will live."

Meg still continued to fight against him. "Help him!"

"Why should we?" Robin asked of her.

"Because I asked you to!" She glowered darkly at him. "You owe him that at least!"

"I owe him nothing!" Robin barked at her. Meg drew yellow phlegm from the back of her throat and spat it right in his eye. He groaned and released her this time. Meg went straight back to Guy's body, tearing the hem off her shift. "God!" he declared as he wiped the vile liquid from his face. "It would almost serve Gisbourne right to get stuck with you!"

He reached for her again, but John stopped him. "Wait, Robin. Let her finish."

"What?" Much sounded outraged. "Why?"

"We've interrupted the lass's wedding night." He said tightly. "You can at least let her bandage her husband's head!"

Robin frowned. "Why should I?"

"Because I love him!" Meg spun around shouted at them. "Don't any of you know the meaning of that word?" She pressed the cloth against the wound, and it appeared to have stopped bleeding. She looked Robin square in the eye and declared. "You're a bastard!" everyone jumped at her choice of words, even he was taken aback. "I hope you go to Hell!"

"Regardless, you're not staying here." Robin grabbed a hold of her and hauled her up from the ground. "Come on."

"No, I won't! I won't!" She took a swing at him, he ducked, but Much wasn't so lucky to avoid her fist, which he caught in the rib. "Marian will make you see sense so you might as well just let me go!"

"Marian," Robin snapped. "is the one who informed her uncle of your dalliance with him." Meg froze, the blood draining out of her face. "The Prince is on a boat back to France! Who else would inform your relations of your foolish choices?"

Meg shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "You're lying. Lying! Marian would never do that to me. She's my friend."

"I am not!" He bit out. "You two were friends, but not anymore."

"She wants him!" Meg shrieked. "She wants Guy for herself! She's tricked you! The sooner I'm my way back home, the better for her to get her claws into him!"

"This," John said firmly. "I do not like Robin. It's getting too complicated."

"I don't like it either!" Robin said as he struggled to avoid her kicks and blows. "But we don't have a choice! Now, Meg," he shook her firmly. "stop it!" He had yet to meet so stubborn and determined a woman.

"You're taking me from my husband! I _will not_ stop it!" She managed to break free again and headed for the window. She opened it and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP!"

Robin lunged and grabbed her from behind, his hands covering her mouth. He wrestled her to the ground, pinning her underneath him as Meg struggled. "Alan, grab her hands!" Alan did as he ordered. This ordeal had to end. "The drug Djaq, now!"

"No." Meg pleaded as she was secured by Alan. Djaq hesitated, so he grabbed the sleeping draught from her hand. "No, no, please." Robin grabbed a hold of her mouth, forcing it open to pour the liquid down her throat. She attempted to spit it up, but he made sure she drank it. "Please don't." Tears leaked down her cheeks as the drug began to kick in. "Let me stay with my husband."

"I'm sorry Meg," Robin said gently. "but we can't let that happen."

"He will…find me." Her eyes began to fall slowly. "He will."

"He's never found us before." He said as he got off her. "This time will not be any different."

"You've got…me. He…will find…me." Meg went limp as unconsciousness settled over her.

Robin turned to John and nodded. "Let's go."

Djaq said gently as John gingerly picked up Meg. "I don't think we should separate a husband and wife. it's not right."

"We've seem to forgotten something." He declared. "This is not her husband yet, nor will he be." He pointed to Guy's unconscious body. "He's a murderer and he will be punished."

"Will Marian forgive you for this?" Djaq asked. "You heard her request that you leave them alone?"

Robin was silent for a moment before responding. "I have a duty to king and country, Marian knows that. If I do not uphold that duty, than I am not the man that she loves and I'll have failed her." he exhaled. "We need to go, now. Tomorrow will not be as easy as tonight was."


	6. 6: Separate Lives

Chapter six: Separate Lives

* * *

The frantic banging caused Marian to jar awake. She reached for her robe and dagger in the same movement. "Is lady Marian here?" It sounded like Alice and she was frantic. "It's urgent?"

She hurried out of her room and peered over the rail. "Alice?" Alice pushed passed her father and run boldly up the stairs, her face white. "What has happened?"

"Robin," she inhaled sharply. "kidnapped Meg last night." Marian's eyes widened in shock. She knew she should have warned Meg or Guy, but part of her was so certain that Robin would let those two live in peace. "Sir Guy went after her."

"He'll never find her."

"I know. Please, can you find Robin? I beg of you, please, make him see reason!"

Marian licked her lips and turned towards her father. "I shall try, btu, I don't think he'll change his mind."

"Please, milady." She begged. "If not, think of what Sir Guy will do to the village if he doesn't have his wife. since she came here, I've not had to live in fear of what he'd do. If he should lose her, his soul will be as dark as hell and no one can rescue him."

Marian nodded. "I shall go at once."

"Please, milady." Alice curtsied. "There is a group of villagers already out looking for them."

"Thank heavens." And surprisingly, she meant it. It would help her make her case that Robin should let Meg go. As she hurried up the stairs, she knew one thing. Her and Robin's relationship would never be the same if he didn't release Meg.

* * *

"She's awake." Djaq informed Robin as she knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Djaq had been quieter than normal this morning, letting everyone get the full sense of her disapproval. "I hope you aren't having any adverse effects."

"Do not touch me." Meg spat as she jerked away from Djaq

"Understand, none of us like this," Djaq explained gently. "but we have a duty and we must carry it out."

"No, I don't understand." She snapped at Djaq, her eyes flashing with anger. "You've all meddled in my life and you haven't the right to do so."

"We didn't have a choice." Robin explained as he stood up from his spot by the fire. "If you had chosen to marry anyone but Gisbourne, we wouldn't have interfered." As he approached her, Meg closed her eyes in disgust. She managed to bring up her bound hands and stick a finger in each ear. "You need to listen to me." Robin exhaled as he jerked her fingers out of her ears. She responding by clenching her teeth and humming a never ending note. Robin rolled his eyes as he announced. "Will has gone to fetch your uncle and aunt from the docks." That caused her eyes to fly open in outrage and her for her to cease her childish noises. to be silent. He could feel everyone staring hard at his back. He'd kept that information to himself. "If they ride hard enough, they should be here tomorrow evening."

"How could you?" Meg was absolutely crushed. "How…dare you!"

"I assure you, it gives me no pleasure to inflict pain on you," Robin said, holding her gaze without flinching. "but I cannot allow Gisbourne to get away with his crimes."

Meg spat venomously at him. "Oh, I believe that you enjoy inflicting pain on me because you know it will hurt him!"

"Just because I enjoy tormenting Gisbourne on occasion," he honestly admitted. "doesn't mean I wish his misery on another, especially a woman, even if she was almost his wife."

"God I hate you." She shook her head. "I hated you when I first met you and first impressions are generally right." Robin stood up and walked away from her. This was a loosing argument. He'd never get this woman to see any sense. "You said you enjoy tormenting him."

"I don't see why you defend him." Much said. "The man is…revolting."

"Shut up you dolt!" She snapped, causing everyone to jump. "Not everyone is perfect, neither is your master." Meg glanced at his retreating back and shouted. "I bet he never told you how he tried to have Guy murdered for a crime that Robin himself committed!" Her words caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He turned slowly towards her, his eyes somber. She tilted her chin defiantly up at him. "He was just fourteen! You injured a priest and then let him take the blame for it! He almost died because you lied!"

Robin's eyes clouded over. "I learned from that experience," he said somberly. "it made me a better man."

"A better man?" she scoffed. "Good God! That's a feeble excuse. You hate him for the man he's become? _You_ made him into the man he is now!"

"Gisbourne chose the path to live!"

"You put him on that path." She declared. "The whole town had already turned on him because of the way you'd painted his reputation! From what I hear, the priest was fine handing out Christian charity to you, but not to him and his sister! He had to sell her to her husband when she was thirteen because he couldn't take care of her! The sheriff took him under his wing and what else was he supposed to do but go with him? He had nothing, no one and no prospects!"

"You've said enough!" he shouted.

"I don't think I've said enough!" Meg shouted back at him. "Why do you think I have? Is it because you can't handle the truth?"

Will spoke up. "Is there…any truth to what's she's saying Robin?"

Robin is silent for a moment before admitting. "It's true." He's vexed to feel a drop of guilt forming in his stomach. He looks up and for the first time, he sees something akin to disappointment in the eyes of his team.

"You owe him." Meg said. "If you can't forgive him at least let me go! I'm all he has!"

"Then," Robin said tightly. "he should have lived better and learned to hold onto things better."

"You took all everything away from him." Meg couldn't hold the tears back. "It is wrong of you to take the one thing that belongs steadfastly to him." Robin turned and walked away from her. "I won't go home willingly and he will find me. I _will_ consummate my marriage with him, just you wait and see. So you might as well just do the sensible thing and let me go!""

"Gisbourne has never been able to find us in these woods." John patiently reminds her and for a second Robin believes he detects a hint of guilt in his voice. Maybe even regret. "Even if we have you, he still won't be able to find you because he has to find us."

"He is changing, he wants to change, but if you take me he will revert back into the old Guy and you will have no one to blame but yourself for what you did to him again!" Meg's tone went from passionate to a dark warning that sent a shiver down his spine. "You took me from my husband so he has to pay for his crimes. Did you think about what he'll do if you take me away from him? He will not rest and everyone will be under his anger until he's got me back!"

"I won't hear anymore about Gisbourne." The sound of horse's hooves caused everyone to look towards the sound. It was Marian, which a welcome sight. Robin waved at her before addressing the group. "It's Marian."

Marian came into the camp, her face flushed, hair flying loose behind her and a spark in her eyes that was fetching. She stopped in front of him and he gripped the reins as she looked to Meg. "So you did it then? You got her?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her off the horse. "Be careful she's not in the best of moods."

"I will." Marian nodded as she approached Meg. "I brought you some clothes. You can't go around in just your shift."

Suddenly, Meg launched herself at Marian, headbutting her in the stomach and knocking her flat on her back! The clothes went flying as both women hit the ground. Robin darted for her as Meg straddled Marian. She drew her head back and hit Marian in the nose with her head. Marian cried as blood began flowing down her nose.

Robin grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her off Marian. "You strumpet!" Meg screeched at her as she strained against his grip. "You hypocrite! How dare you show your face to me?"

Djaq gently touched Marian's nose before announcing. "It's broken; I will have to set it."

Marian let out a cry as her nose was snapped back into position. Djaq handed her a cloth, which she pressed hard on her nose. Robin was furious as he shouted at Meg, barely restraining the urge to throw her back on the ground. "You broke her nose!"

Meg shouted back in his face. "If my hands were untied now, I'd not only break her nose, I'd break her neck!"

Robin's fist clenched tightly as he groaned. "I've never hit a woman before, but if you don't-

"If you lay one finger on me Guy is going to kill you and I won't be able to stop him! Do _not_ assume that he doesn't have a heart because you will find out that you are wrong!" Robin let out a sharp laugh. Meg flung her hair back out of her face. "I'm warning you, Guy is going to tear every tree out of this forest until he finds me! You had better be scared Robin Hood. Because your days are numbered!"

Her words, caused everyone to stare at her in shock. The confidence in her voice had everyone paused as if they expected the heaven's to open up in this moment.

"Djaq," Robin inhaled, finding some control again. "see if you can dress her, untie her hands, allow her to eat and make sure you tie her back up after feeding her."

Meg turned onto her side. "I'm not hungry."

Robin snorted as he heard her stomach growl. "Feed her and give her some decent clothes."

Meg curled up in a fetal position. "I don't want anything from anyone." Djaq knelt cautiously beside her with some food and water. Meg sat up only to knock the food and water from her hands before lying back on the leaves with her eyes closed. "Leave me alone."

Djaq stood up and turned to him, her eyes pleading. "Robin, perhaps we should-

Robin cut her off firmly. "No Djaq, we can't."

"I do not think we thought this through completely!" She protested. "Look at her! This is torture!"

Robin glowered at her. "I don't like this either, but we cannot…let her go back to him. We cannot." He turned to Marian and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, you should sit."

"I'm fine." Her tone was cold in spited of sounding nasally, due to the cloth. "We need to talk." Robin nodded reluctantly. Those words were never good. Marian and him walked a short distance away from the camp. Once there, she took down the cloth and luckily, her nose had stopped bleeding. Robin determined that her nose hadn't been broken, most likely dislocated.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "It looked like it hurt."

"Nothing less than what I deserved." She wadded up the cloth. "Meg's a friend of mine." He exhaled, knowing what was coming now. "You took her against my wish."

"I'm sorry Marian," he said firmly. "I had to."

"Robin, can I not dissuade you?" he shook his head. "Please, let her return to him."

Robin exhaled deeply. "I can't, Marian."

"I'm here by Alice's request and multiple villagers stopped me when I was attempting to get here, they're all asking you to return her." That, caught Robin off guard. Were those people so foolish to think that Guy would actually continue with this new way he'd been acting just because he was married to Meg? The man wouldn't change. "There's also a search party, they're looking for her."

"They won't find her Marian." He held her gaze. "Her aunt and uncle arrived early. I sent Will to meet them and bring them here. She'll be gone the day after tomorrow."

She stared at him, hurt in her eyes. "Alright then." She stepped back, resignation in her eyes. "I see."

He sighed and reached for her, but she pulled away from him and kept on walking. "Marian, please."

"I hope he finds her!" Marian declares. "I hope to God he does!"

"Well," Robin called after her. "it'll never happen. God won't allow a man like him to escape justice."

"Well, you're not God." Marian mounted her horse without a second look back.

Robin sighed and cursed. "Damn it."

Why? Why was it so hard for everyone to see that he was doing the right thing? Did he feel good about? No! But he knew it was right. It wasn't one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do in his life, but he'd do it.

Meg was blind by her love for Guy. She'd be hurt for a while, but once she woke up she'd see that Gisbourne never really loved her. He'd use her position to escape justice. He'd use her fortune to become more powerful. She'd find herself a weak, helpless prisoner away from her only family. He had to intercede to protect not only her, but to protect England. Gisbourne could have become a very powerful and dangerous man...and in spite of how many people hated Robin for his actions, he'd successfully prevented them from a cloud of darkness that would have devoured them had that marriage gone through. Gisbourne would probably have killed the Sheriff, taken over as Sheriff and ruled over the people. But that was now stopped. He knew Guy, he'd be in a depression for months, probably wouldn't even leave his hut during that time. Then, he'd return to his normal, surly, yet submissive self under the Sheriff's hand. Times would still be dangerous, but not as deadly as they could have been.


	7. 7: A new chapter

Chapter seven: A new chapter

* * *

It was almost evening when Isabella finally rose from her bed. The night had been horrible for her. She'd been tormented with visions of her own wedding night, how horrible it had been. Part of her had expected Thornton to be kinder to her, since he'd taken her virginity, but she'd been wrong. She'd entered their bridal chambers to find his best man awaiting her. Vile and unpleasant memories had assaulted her mind of their brutal taking of her. It had been morning when she'd finally managed to sleep. A horrible and fitful sleep, but it was sleep nonetheless.

Isabella sat up in bed as the door to the cottage creaked open. She reached for the knife and pointed it at whoever was entering her sanctuary. To her relief, it was Alice, Meg's servant. "What do you want?" She demanded firmly.

Alice looked startled. "Begging your pardon milady, you've not been out this morning. I was concerned for your welfare."

"Touching, but thanks." She sheathed the knife. "I'd been unwell, but tis no concern. I'm sure you must attend my brother and his bride, that is, if they've deigned to show their faces this horrid day."

"Alas, Meg's been kidnapped." Those woeful words cheered Isabella's heart. "Sir Guy has gone after Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood kidnapped Meg?" Isabella couldn't believe it. "Since when does he go around stealing brides as opposed to coins?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know milady, Sir Guy has been looking for her since early this morning. I fear the worst."

Isabella nodded. "Indeed. Thank you for informing me, be on your way."

"Yes milady." Alice curtsied. "Will you be requiring anything?"

"Just my privacy." She declared. "Good evening."

Isabella could barely keep the gleeful grin off her face until Alice closed the door. Once Alice closed the door, did she rejoice and grin as she flopped back onto the covers. Therefore, today hadn't been as horrible a day as she'd assumed. Guy had lost Meg already and it was a matter of hours before he would be alone again. True, some of her joy had vanished to know that she couldn't kill Meg, but, she'd be gone. That'd be better torture for him. Knowing that the love of his life was out there somewhere, but out of his reach.

However, that joy she felt turned to emptiness that gnawed at her soul. She'd never get to harm her brother. She'd lost her revenge. Robin Hood had taken away her victory. Hate and anger for this unknown man began to fill her soul. So, this Robin Hood would be next on her list.

* * *

 _At the camp,_

* * *

Robin exhaled wearily as he looked back in the direction of his camp. He'd gone down to the river to cleanse his mind and had would up staying longer than intended. It was a long, hard day for him, more emotionally taxing that physically. Physical wounds were easily treated, but the emotional ones took forever.

The sound of horse hooves approaching caused him to grab his bow. "Robin?" he relaxed as he realized it was Will. He frowned as two strangers came around the corner behind him. "This is her aunt and uncle, I met them halfway. They'd already purchased horses and were riding here."

Robin frowned. "You both must be exhausted."

"Yes," the woman, Meg's aunt probably, replied calmly. "but since we're here to prevent our niece from making a mistake, exhaustion must be put on hold. Hold my horse, I need to dismount."

Robin did so obligingly. This woman was a firecracker. "Our camp is just over the hill." She swung down from the horse without any assistance from him.

"Good." she extended her hand. "I'm Lady Maria Delarosa."

He shook her hand and smiled. "An honor."

"I bet." She said dryly. "And this silent man is Meg's uncle, Thomas Bennett."

"Let's get this over with," he said rather brusquely. "I came to collect my damn niece. I trust she's in good health."

Robin exhaled and shrugged. "She's a little worse for the wear." They began walking over the hill. "She's refused food and has had little to say that didn't involve screaming. I did try to force her to eat but…the results weren't good." Robin's hand still stung from where she'd sunken her teeth into him.

"Stupid child." Her uncle swore before stating calmly. "I will, however, be indebted to you for life for keeping my niece safe."

"I did my best." He confessed. "I failed to stop the wedding ceremony," they froze. "but I did stop the consummation. An annulment won't be too difficult."

"Provided she hasn't given herself to the blackguard beforehand." her uncle stated. "Then, proving the marriage wasn't consummated will be nigh impossible."

"How little you know your niece." The aunt snorted. "Meg's not like me…no matter how charming the man appears, she'd have waited until they were married before giving herself to him."

"She should have married years ago. All this freedom and meeting with kings has made her take leave of her sense." Her uncle looked beaten down, Robin could only wonder how much of Meg's problems he'd had to straighten out. "Now…it's too late."

They continued up the hill in complete silence. Everyone looked at him with a somber look before returning to his or her duties. "I take it your followers aren't pleased with holding her?" the aunt pointed out. "One can practically smell their disdain for us."

Robin exhaled. "Let us say that…they prefer that I not violate the wedding vows of letting no man put them asunder."

"And you didn't," the uncle said firmly. "if what I've heard of Gisbourne is true, then he doesn't deserve to be called a man. My niece is too precious a possession to be given to someone like that."

"I am pleased that you two understand, where they do not. You see it for the safety of your daughter, I see it for keeping England safe. God knows what misery he'd inflict on her and this land." Robin knelt beside Meg's sleeping figure and gently shook her. "Meg?"

"Guy?" Meg moaned as she stirred. Again, Robin almost felt a twinge of guilt for how plaintive she sounded. "Guy?" She opened her eyes to see him. She looked disappointed and turned on her side. "Go away."

"Meagan Bennett!" Her uncle snapped angrily at her. Meg sat up, looking lazily at her aunt and uncle through her hanging hair. They both froze as they looked at her in surprise as to her appearance.

Her aunt was the first to recover and she hurried up to Meg. "When was the last time she ate?" She demanded. "She looks awful."

Will spoke up, he'd moved closer to lean against the tree. "That would be the day before yesterday. We've tried getting her to eat, but she won't."

"Are these bonds necessary?" She asked as she examined Meg's hands. "Her wrists are bleeding."

"That's because," Robin explained patiently. "she wouldn't stop pulling at the ropes. She's the most difficult prisoner we've ever had to endure. Almost makes the sheriff seem friendly."

Much nodded. "Most ungrateful indeed." He looked at Meg in disdain. "We tried feeding her, and she's bitten everyone's hand, drew blood from Robin."

"She always bit when she was a child, even bit me." Her uncle shook his head, his weary brown eyes sparked in irritation. Meg rolled her eyes, a faint smile tugging at her lips for a brief second. "She takes after her father, always arguing over the most stupid, little things."

All traces of amusement left Meg's eyes and they flashed with a passion. "The fact that I wish to stay with my husband is not a stupid, little thing!"

"God, Meg! What has that man done to you?" He demanded. "You were never this way until you met that villain! Have you heard nothing they said?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "And I won't listen to it!"

"He's murdered, stolen and committed dozens of other crimes and you won't listen!"

Meg shouted back at her uncle. "He will tell me all I want to know."

"You can't get a man to confess emotions like that!" Her uncle's voice rose as he desperately tried to get her to see reason. Robin stepped aside to join Will by the tree. "You can't trust a man like him."

"Guy _always_ talks to me about everything and he's never lied to me yet!"

"Control your emotions niece." Her aunt said firmly. "You never did learn to control your emotions."

Meg laughed sharply. "Are you saying that I have to have control over my emotions? My loving him is not a choice, it is who I am!" Tears filled Meg's eyes "All I've ever wanted to know was that some man needed me and he does!" Her speech touched him for a second. He now saw why she'd fallen for Guy. He needed love, he'd probably never had any. And Meg was too easy a victim offering to give him as much love as she could depart. "I'm all he has and you've no right to take me from him!"

"The fact that I am your uncle gives me every right." Her uncle's firm tone caused her to tremble slightly. "I swore on the day that your parents died that I would protect you, that includes men that you think you're in love with!"

"You're wrong." She shook her head. "He'd give away his soul to be with me."

"He sold his soul to the devil years ago." Robin said quietly. "He doesn't have one to give you."

Meg whipped her head and glowered at him. "You and Marian deserve each other! I hope she makes your life a living hell! You two will _never, ever_ have what Guy and I had!" She whipped her head back towards her aunt and uncle. "You may not believe me, but he will find me and I will go back with him!"

Her uncle groaned and threw up his hands in dismay. "I don't have time for this! It's late, your aunt and I rode hard to get here!" He turned to Robin and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bundle of money. "I've heard of your deeds, so accept this as a small sum for taking care of her."

Robin nodded his appreciation as Meg snorted in disgust. "Guy's a villain, yet you pay a common thief and kidnapper!"

Her uncle glowered at her. "I owe this man a great deal to prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life, even if you can't see it!"

"I'm your niece, uncle, not your daughter! You'd do well to remember that!" Her sharp words stung everyone. The level of disrespect she showed her uncle, the man who raised her, was shocking. "You cannot control me! If you expect me to stay in Ireland you shall have to chain me up, because I will not stop fighting you!"

"Why must you be so damn stubborn?" her uncle sighed, his voice and posture weary.

"Because I know I'm right!" She insisted. "I know Guy of Gisbourne! I may not know his favorite things yet, but I know his heart. I see its darkness, I'm not a fool, but I have seen and felt its strength and tenderness as well."

"No more Meg, no more." Her uncle stalked way, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Follow me, I will have words with you without my niece hearing them."

Robin nodded and exhaled. "I apologize I was unable to stop the ceremony from continuing."

Her uncle shrugged. "I don't care as you said, getting an annulment will be easy. She'll return home and marry who I chose for her."

Robin felt a twinge of guilt. "Perhaps, give her time. She'll get over Gisbourne and maybe find the man she should marry."

Her uncle rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. Clearly, she's show that she's incapable of thinking rationally when it comes to choosing a husband." He exhaled. "My brother was like her, stupid when it came to love. He managed to persuade an engaged woman, on a boat ride over to her fiancée, to marry him within a week of meeting."

"And…was she Meg's mother?"

He nodded. "Yes, you couldn't trust her. She was a flirtatious trollop, even threw herself at me while pregnant with Meg." now _that_ surprised Robin. "Two reckless sides of blood through that girl's body. I allowed her too much freedom, but, no more."

"HOOD!" Robin could have sworn he felt his heart stop in his chest at the sound of Gisbourne's voice. "COME OUT OF THERE!" Guy's came over the crest of the hill. The sight of Guy emerging struck terror in his heart, only because he had captured Djaq and Marian. Both were tied up severely and Djaq was gagged. Both women were bleeding from deep cuts on their mouths. "AND YOU BETTER BRING MY WIFE OR I WILL RUN MARIAN AND YOUR LITTLE SARACEN FRIEND THROUGH!"

He turned to her uncle. "My lord-

"Go." He said bitterly. "I don't want those two women slaughtered."

"But if he gets her-

"She's been kidnapped. I'll doubt he'll consummate the marriage tonight."

Robin glowered at Guy. "You can't guarantee that."

"It's a gamble I'm willing to take." He pushed Robin back towards Meg. "Go."

He hurried back to Meg who had tears running down her eyes. "He found me." Robin he knelt and undid the ropes at her feet. He didn't say a word as he pulled her up from the ground, towards the sound of Guy's voice, with her aunt behind her. "I told you, he'd find me."

"He found you," he reminded her, fighting the contempt. "that doesn't mean he has you."

Meg let out a brief laugh. "You're wrong. He's found me…he's not letting me go."

Robin was stiff as he led her towards the edge of the camp. The sight of Guy holding Marian and Djaq at the end of a rope did little for his racing heart and head. Off hand, he couldn't come up with a plan to rescue them without surrendering me. Guy's appearance suggested he'd been looking for Meg all night without any sleep or substance, so he was a very dangerous man at the moment.

Guy made direct eye contact, with Marian, causing his grip to grow tighter on the dagger he had pressed against Marian's throat. "I want my wife Hood, now!"

"You wouldn't hurt her." Robin said calmly, attempting to call Guy's bluff. "You loved her once."

Guy arched his brow as he spat at him. "Don't test me Hood. You took my wife; I'm capable of doing anything." Marian let out a cry as Guy pressed the blade closer against her. "If I have to kill the Saracen first, I'll do it, and then you'll know I'm on the level."

Marian began crying. "Please Robin! Just hand her over! Please!"

Robin looked at her aunt and uncle apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've got to, he'll hurt them."

"As I told you before," her uncle nodded. "you don't have a choice in this instance."

Robin released Meg and she moved towards Guy. She appeared oblivious to the rocks and twigs that snapped under her bare feet.. Guy reached her for her and pulled her into his embrace. "Watch them!" He ordered his servant, who still held a blade to Marian's back. Meg couldn't have cared less that her childhood friend, Marian, was being threatened. Guy brushed Meg's hair back from her face and kissed her briefly on the lips. The passion appeared to be real on Meg's part.

"Are you all right?" Gisbourne asked as he studied her face. "Did they hurt you?"

"No."

Guy pulled his dagger from his boot to cut the ropes around her wrists. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her bloody wrists. His eyes flashed and he shouted at Robin. "You tied her up so tightly that her wrists bled?!"

"Guy." Meg placed her hand on his chest, attempting to soothe Guy.

"It was necessary Gisbourne." Robin taunted him, hoping to goad Guy into coming at him. "Hope you realize what a wild animal you married!"

Guy let out a roar and moved towards him but Meg grabbed his arm. "Guy! No!" He stopped short and looked at her, breathing heavily. "Please," she begged. "take me home. I'm tired, cold, hungry and I don't want to remain in these woods a moment longer." She leaned forward and whispered something in Guy's ear, causing him to exhale and stroke her face with his hand.

He whispered something to her before turning back to Robin to threaten him. "If you dare show your face again, or even touch my wife, I will kill you!"

"For God's sake Meg," her uncle shouted. "will you look at him? See him for what he is! How can you honestly wish to make your bed with him?"

Guy glowered at him. "You must be her uncle I presume. We'll say no more tonight and discuss this in the morning." Guy lifted Meg up in his arms and began to move towards his black horse. "My wife is tired, she's had enough."

"You will not touch her until we've talked." Her uncle ordered. "I am in charge of her and I do not approve of you, nor your actions here these evening."

"I did what any man would do who loved his wife," he spat at her uncle, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "I rescued her. Moreover, when we meet again tomorrow, I assure you," Guy's voice was dark as he stated. "I will have laid claim to her."

"You _will not_!" Guy set Meg on the horse and climbed up behind her. Both of them seemed oblivious to her uncle's shouting as they embraced. "Do you hear me?!"

Guy didn't even bother looking at the group as he reached for the reins. "I hear you Sir, but as Meg may have told you," he turned and smirked. "I don't do as I'm told." He nodded to the servant. "Let them go."

"I will Sir," the servant said. "as soon as you and the lady are away."

Guy kicked his horse into a gallop and turned back to the manor. Everyone held their breath as the servant cut their bonds. "There we are ladies." He sheathed the knife. "Apologies for the discomfort but…what God hath joined together-

"Be gone!" he shouted at the servant as he hurried up to Marian, touching her mouth gently. "Are you alright?"

Djaq removed her gag before stating darkly. "It was a trick Robin. We weren't hurt."

Robin stared at them in shock as Marian sighed. "I've a confession to make Robin; I helped Guy get Meg out. I helped them capture Djaq to use her as extra leverage."

The blood drained out of his face. Marian had shocked him. She'd actually helped his enemy. "What?!"

"I told you," she repeated calmly. "it wasn't right. I tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Damn you Marian!" he shouted as he fought the urge to shake her back to her senses. "Don't you realize what you've done?!"

"I realize what I've done. The question is, have you realized what you did?"

"None of what you've said Marian, has made sense! I am Robin Hood, not Gisbourne! I don't do things to inflict pain! I do them to help keep people safe!"

"And this time….you were inflicting pain." She stepped towards him. "Don't you realize what Guy would have become without Meg? He'd become a dark monster."

"That man…already is a monster!" he shouted. "Of the worse kind! And you, _you,_ helped him!"

"I had to do what I could live with Robin, just like you do." She placed a hand on his chest. "We all have to live with our decisions."

He jerked away from her. "Indeed we do Marian. I hope you'll realize the gravity of what you've done."

"You'll thank me later Robin. I did it for us as much as I did it for them."

"There is no us Marian!" he spat. "You killed the 'us' that was going to happen! It's over!"

"Robin!" Marian called after him.

However, he didn't heed her as he stomped away and fortunately, she didn't follow him. He wanted to lose himself in these woods and forget everything that had just happened. The last time he'd felt feelings like that was the day he'd lost his father.

Today, it'd be a new chapter, a new resolution for him. Things had to end, even if he had to kill Gisbourne tonight. The moment that thought hit him, Robin knew what he had to do. _It was for England._ He told himself. He had no way of knowing whom the sheriff would pick as his deputy, but they could never be as dark as Gisbourne had been. 

* * *

**A nice long chapter for everyone! Almost 4,000 words!**


	8. 8: Descending into confusion

Chapter eight: Descending into confusion

* * *

Robin came out of the woods near Gisbourne's house. His temper had cooled down somewhat. He was still upset with Marian; he couldn't believe that she'd actually betrayed him. he thought he could trust Marian with her life.

His heart stopped in his chest. almost ten villagers were seated at various points in front of Guy's house. Were they honestly protecting Guy? None of this made any sense to him. he frowned as he stepped closer.

All heads whipped towards him. Jason, one of the workers held out a hand. "That's close enough Robin."

"Jason," he questioned. "what is this? What's going on?"

"Gisbourne is with his wife, you'll not go further."

Robin was now completely baffled. "I don't understand this, why are you prohibiting me from entering?"

"Because," another villager, Andrew spoke up. "we owe that girl our life." the men nodded in agreement. "Gisbourne was going to kill us because he found out that you knew about the strong room. she, convinced him to let us live."

"So," he questioned. "after all I've done for you, you take his side?"

"It's not a matter of taking sides, Robin," Alice said as she stepped out onto the porch. "it's not even a matter of right or wrong. It's a matter of you interfering in a matter that doesn't and shouldn't concern you."

"I care about all of you and unfortunately, Gisbourne's marriage, does concern me."

"But it shouldn't."

"Meg, is a princess, do you really think Gisbourne won't exploit her wealth?"

Alice chuckled. "Do you really think she'll allow him to put one penny of her fortune to something that she won't approve of?"

"And do you think he won't hurt her to get what he wants?"

"That man is so besotted with her that you could tell him the sky is green and he'd agree with you."

Thomas nodded. "She is good for him. Gisbourne, on their wedding as a token of good faith, gave everyone several crowns. Not much for him, but he handed out enough to pay our taxes for at least 4 months."

"We're now finally able to start making a profit since she turned up." Jack added. "That girl is an angel," everyone nodded. "she's changing his heart."

"You cannot stand between them Robin." Alice stated.

"He has an agenda, and thanks to you, whatever it is, will come on your heads."

"We all know the agenda," Simon, the oldest man present stated. "it's to take care of that lass. I know, my boy, you've seen a lot of darkness in your lifetime." Robin's heart turned cold for a moment. "You've grown accustomed to helping, but, just this once, you're wrong."

Robin exhaled. "So many people have told me that, I'd almost be inclined to believe you. but Guy is using her, to escape his crimes," Alice shook her head. "you all can deny it all you want, but it's the truth!"

"And deny it we will. That man," Alice declares. "loves her with every inch of his soul. I never thought I'd live to see the day where I was defending Guy of Gisbourne over you, but I am! I'm not unaware that he is a dark and cruel man," she stated. " I've suffered at his hands myself. He does have a heart that is tormented, but I do see that he has the potential to become a good man! I've seen it, but he cannot do it without the help of his wife! If you stop them, you will be damning us to a darker life of hell than we've ever seen before."

"You cannot believe that."

"I can. He found you, tonight, without any help from us." Alice said firmly. "Do not, underestimate his affection for her."

At that moment, Meg let out a soft scream, causing all eyes to look up towards the open window. Guy let out a shout of his own, causing Robin to push past everyone to get inside. Someone grabbed his bow from him, but he hurried into the room and up the stairs.

"Robin!" Alice hissed as she hurried up and grabbed his elbow, catching him halfway up the stairs. "You cannot-

"I need to know that she's alright."

"And she is, they're a passionate couple."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Gisbourne? Passionate? I doubt it."

Alice didn't say anything as he stood outside the door. the lock on the door was thrown from the inside, so, all he could do was listen. "Please," Meg begged. "make me yours again."

Robin almost puked in disgust. In spite of Meg's exhaustion and injuries, it was as he feared. They were now husband and wife.

"No," Guy said gently. "you're still tender, I did just," there was the sounds of sheets rustling and bodies rolling. Robin sighed and closed his eyes. "well, if you put it that way." Meg laughed merrily and more kisses were exchanged. Robin stepped away and moved to go carefully down the creaky stairs. "God, I love you, Meg." Guy proclaimed. The actual feelings in Guy's voice caused Robin to pause and stare at the door in amazement. "My darling wife."

"And I love you." Meg responded, her tone far more melodious and soft than he thought she was capable of. Her voice was so sweet in comparison to the screeching she'd been unleashing on him. "No matter what anyone says, you're the greatest man I've ever known. I can't love another man other than you, ever."

Robin sighed and stepped down the stairs. Alice stood at the foot of the stairs, her arms crossed, frying pan in one hand and the other on her hip. "Well? is it as I said?" Robin walked wearily past her without answering her. "You're a warrior Robin." She said as he moved to the door. "Do not expect to win every battle and that every battle should be rightly one."

He shut the door and turned to walk towards the woods again. not all of what she said made sense. This was a battle that he should have won, but he failed and for reasons that still managed to escape his mind. None of this, made sense.

The village men had started to go home, but they all watched him with a look akin to sympathy, but it was far deeper than that. he made a decision to protect everyone and it had ended with him losing everything. He'd lost the villages respect, he'd lost Marian's trust and worst, he began to doubt himself and his abilities to help anyone anymore.

* * *

Isabella crossed her arms as she stood at the edge of the river in disgust. Hood had failed and Meg was back with Guy. Now, Guy probably had Meg eagerly fulfilling her marriage duties to him, both were probably enjoying it. while hood had failed, it gave her a second chance to kill Meg, she had to be patient a while.

"Miss?" at the sound of a man's voice she spun around. It was that man again, the one she kept seeing everywhere. "It's not safe for you to be out and about so late."

She snorted as she bent over to pick up the lantern by her feet. "To my knowledge, you are not my keeper! Besides," she looked him up and down. "what's a boy like you doing out so late at night?"

He chuckled tightly, taking offense to her term. "A boy?"

She nods. "Indeed. I see your beard hasn't grown to full term like a man, so, you're therefore a boy."

"I wear it as I fancy."

"Just as I walk about at night as I fancy." She snapped. "So, there!"

He studied as he stepped closer to her. his gaze made her skin crawl, it was if he could see deep into her soul and read her heart.

"So tell me," he questioned as he stepped forward. "how much do you charge for your services?"

Her brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"Your services." He repeated with a smile. "Or, are you inclined to let a 'boy' like me, taste them for free?"

She glowered at him as understanding washed over her. "You think I'm a whore?"

"Aren't you?" he questioned. "After all, your clothes and red material attest to the fact that you are." She glanced down at her dress. It wasn't red, it was a rich shade of deep amber. However, in the night with a lantern lighting it, it could be mistaken for red. "Your tone and words, hold a hint of regret to something in your past. So, why wouldn't you be a whore?"

The lantern came flying at him so fast that the man scarcely had time to duck! It shattered against a tree behind him and landed on the ground. the flame instantly began licking at the dry grass. she made her escape as he quickly began stomping out the flames. What was it about this town that caused idiots to sprout up out of the woodwork?

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Meg's uncle sighed as he knocked on the door. "It should never have happened." Robin had to nod in agreement with her uncle. None of this should have ever happened, or made sense, but somehow, the Devil had made it happen.

"Well, it has," her aunt said. "so, we must make the best of it."

"Make the best of it? my niece is married to a murderer!" the door opened and there was Alice.

"Yes?" Alice questioned. "How may I help?"

"I'm here to see my niece."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't believe they're receiving people today."

"At her convenience, of course," Marian's voice caused him to whip around in shock. she demurely approached, some tension still in her body. "if, she can receive us."

"She'll receive us if she's ready or not." Her uncle barged in. "Go fetch her."

Alice shot him a look of annoyance. "I believe, milord, they're occupied."

Her uncle couldn't have cared less. "interrupt them, those two fools married and they'll have the rest of their lives for a toss in the sheets. I, however, don't have as long to discuss my business with them, so, go fetch them now else I'll go up myself!"

Alice arched a brow. "Fine." she turned to Robin. "Leave all of your weapons outside."

Robin sighed as be began removing his quiver and bow. "Alright Alice."

She nodded, watching as he removed everything. Marian nodded at Alice, letting her know he was weapon free. He closed the door behind him as she ascended the stairs.

"They need to find better staff." The uncle muttered.

"There was no need to speak to her like that." Robin said firmly. "Yelling at her won't change the situation."

"I'm aware of that." her uncle levied a sour look at Marian. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, to help maintain the peace." She explained. "Things will not be so easy."

"Especially after what you did." Robin bit out.

Marian flinched. "I did what I had to do Robin. I am sorry, I didn't want to betray you, but, I knew I was wrong. I had to do what was right; God wouldn't allow my conscience to be clear."

Robin hadn't slept well that night. He was torn up by feelings of guilt and his mind had been spinning all night as he'd tried to absorb all that had just happened. The crazy woman throwing a lantern at his head hadn't helped matters any.

Alice came down the stairs, a slight smirk on her face. "Lady Gisbourne," those words were like a firebrand to his gut. "says they will be down presently, I'm to offer you all food and drink."

"That is-

"Wonderful of her to offer," Meg's aunt said smoothly. "thank you."

Alice nodded before hurrying off towards the kitchen. Meg let out a shriek form upstairs, causing everyone to look that way. Guy let out a laugh as Meg let out another sound, which was silenced. Well, that is aside from some furniture moving.

Marian shifted uncomfortably. "How, was the voyage over here?"

"As uncomfortable as it is knowing what my niece is doing up there." her uncle said blatantly. "It was full of noise and never ceasing storms."

"I've been on worse." The aunt added brightly, jerking her head towards the uncle. "He's always hated traveling." She cleared her throat. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves. My name is Maria and this surly man is Thomas."

The furniture upstairs stopped moving and everyone exhaled in relief. "Animals," the uncle muttered. "disgusting."

"They do love each other." Marian added gently. "Guy adores her very much."

"Just because he adores her," Robin states. "doesn't mean that they belong together anymore that a bird and a fish belong together."

The door opened and everyone looks up as Guy descended the stairs together with Meg demurely following behind him. in spite of their prim demeanor, their appearance, especially Meg's, tattled that they'd been engaged with each other intimately. Robin felt a spark of anger as he and Guy's eyes met. He didn't like being defeated by Gisbourne and he hoped that it would never happen again.

Meg tripped on her skirt and she fell forward. Everyone gasped and jumped to their feet as she fell forward. Guy spun around, dropping the sheet that was draped over his arm and catching her around her waist. Meg reached for him as he righted her. Guy brushed her hair out of her face as he murmured something in her ear. She smiled at him, as if forgetting there were others in the room as Guy took her hand, holding it firmly. She contentedly moved beside him as Guy picked up the sheet and carefully helped her down the stairs.

Once they were at the table, Guy set the sheet in front of him and her uncle. "If you need proof that our marriage is now binding, here it is." He placed his hand on Meg's shoulder. "She is my wife now."

Her aunt nodded. "I can tell by the way she's walking that you made good use of her womanly charms." Guy arched his brow but remained silent as Meg's aunt crossed her arms and leaned forward, her tone playfully casual. "I wager it was rather…enjoyable for both partners?"

Guy actually blushed somewhat as Meg cleared her throat and sat down opposite Marian. She actually offered her a smile. "Please, can we not discuss our nightly activities in front of friends and enemies? As we are husband and wife now, what we chose to do up in our room is of our business, not yours. And he'd never hurt me!" she shot Robin a dark look. "In spite of what he's told you, Guy hasn't hurt me once."

"Meg," Guy softly reminded her. "now you know that…I did hurt you once, your arm."

"It was an accident." She insisted. "I tripped."

"I pushed you."

Robin rolled his eyes in disbelief as Meg swatted Guy gently. "I was fine! Besides, you made it up for me."

"That is still no excuse." Guy stated.

"I agree there." Her uncle arched a disapproving brow. "Still, my niece is quite the stubborn girl and she'll never accept that _anyone_ is pure evil. Only she could say that someone pushing another was an accident, even when the person insists it was deliberate."

Her aunt cleared her throat and asked. "How'd you two meet?"

Her uncle looked at her in shock. "Why are you asking that question? We are here to talk about this ridiculous situation!"

"And, I'm talking!" Her aunt said. "What do we have to talk about? They're married now! I thought we should at least enquire about how they met and all that! It's the proper thing to do since there is nothing to be done!"

"This is not a happy occasion," he snapped and Robin nodded in agreement. Something was going to change, he could feel it coming. "I've got questions to ask and I'm not going to be indulging this romantic fantasy."

"I am not indulging them, but I have a right to know!" the aunt stated. "You know Meg; she's a good girl, a wonderful girl. She's wise and gentle; she wouldn't just marry someone against your orders unless she loved him!"

"That is of little consequence to me!" her uncle said loudly.

Her aunt ignored him and asked. "How did you meet?"

"Robin robbed me, Guy was pursuing Robin, Guy scared my horse and we argued." Meg glanced up at Guy. "I'd say it was a dangerous attraction at first sight."

Marian actually spoke up and continued the conversation. "I was going to marry Guy, but, I couldn't. Meg was there to...well, be a friend to him."

Guy gently placed his hand on Meg's arm. "Meg and I were never friends, didn't have that much of an easy chance. It was as if we'd known each other for years."

Meg nodded. "However, thanks to Alejandro, he put Guy and I in a compromising situation and that's when we realized that we had feelings for each other."

"A sentimental, idiotic, love story that happened way too fast." Her uncle stated. "Why'd you do this Meg? You knew I wouldn't approve of him."

"You gave me no choice." She said as she reached for a bunch of grapes in the fruit bowl before them. Guy reached over her head and plucked a grape off her bunch as she popped one in her mouth. "You told me that I would never set foot on English soil again. I know you uncle, when you make a threat, you keep it."

Guy sat down beside her. "I went after her and asked her to marry me. Had you remained in Ireland, we wouldn't have felt the need to marry so quickly." Guy looked at the uncle, as if expecting something from him like sympathy or understanding. "Things could have been different between us."

"I doubt it." her uncle's face was red with fury. "How could I want my niece to marry someone who'd leave his own child to die in the woods?" Robin almost chortled as Gisbourne's face went white in a second and he turned towards Meg. "I don't even know what you did to cause her to overlook your actions. Or maybe she doesn't care that you'd abandon _her_ child in the woods!"

Meg, however, her expression remained calm as she popped another grape in her mouth. "Marian told me, the day after you gave me the ring."

Everyone at the table, except for Marian, could only stare at her in amazement at her reaction to the news. "And you never asked me about it?" Guy managed to stammer out in shock at her reaction.

"Because….I knew you'd tell me yourself one day." Meg practically chirped.

"You have no way of knowing that."

Meg rolled her eyes and stuck a grape in Guy's mouth. "You can't keep _anything_ a secret from me Guy of Gisbourne, for long at least."

Robin crossed his arms around his chest and spoke up. "I don't suppose you care about his connections with the black knights and Vaisey?" Guy glowered at him. "Also his attempt to assassinate the king in the Holy Land?"

Guy swallowed the grape as he leaned forward slightly and snarled. "You will be silent."

"Let me tackle one thing at a time." Meg said as she placed a hand on Guy's arm, temporarily defusing the fury rising in him. "For God's sake! Guy's been helping the people of Locksley at risk to the sheriff's anger. They're not suffering as much as they have been, in a while, they won't be needing your help."

Marian nodded as she placed a hand on his arm. "That is true Robin, you cannot deny that."

"I'm not going to deny it." Robin pointed out, not quite sure if the bitterness he felt towards Marian was evident in his voice. He shrugged, getting out of reach of her touch. "But you cannot deny that the sheriff is going to put up with this for long. He's going to have Gisbourne's head on a platter as soon as he catches up with him."

"Why?" Now, because her husband's welfare was threatened, Meg was worried. "Guy, is there-

"I'll be fine." Guy's face was calm, until he made eye contact with Robin and when he did, there was the monster Guy was struggling to keep hidden. "You, will not cause my wife to worry about my safety when it's not necessary."

"Why are we discussing this?" Her uncle said. "We've got to talk about the situation here! I've got to sign her inheritance over…to you!"

Guy shook his head. "No. I don't want it." _that_ stunned Robin for a second. Guy was greedy for power and money. But, he was rejecting Meg's inheritance.

"If you're doing this to win my approval," her uncle said with disdain. "I'm warning you, I'm not giving her my blessing."

Guy nodded. "I can see why and I can understand why, but I wish for you to try to maintain a relationship with her." All eyes went to him in surprise. "Hate me all you want, but don't hate her."

Her uncle's eyes flared. "Me? Hate her?" he shouted. "I raised her alongside her parents and I raised her when they passed! Would you think so ill of me to accuse me of hating her?"

Meg spoke up quickly. "Guy doesn't have any family except for his sister uncle. Guy knows the value of family relations; he spoke only out of concern for my feelings."

"Neither of you showed concern for our feelings!" her uncle shouted.

"What would you have me do?" Emotions suddenly burst out of Meg as tears streamed down her cheeks. "What would you have us do? Tell me! We love each other; we want to spend the rest of our lives together! You were threatening that from even happening!" she inhaled sharply. "So tell me uncle, what should I have done? Die a virgin because I wouldn't have married anyone else! By all rights, I should have been married at least five years ago! I could have my choice of any man in Ireland or Spain, but I didn't! I chose him!"

"Meg," Guy pulled her against his chest and brushed her hair. "shh, easy, calm down. It's alright now." She made several loud sniffles and he reached for a cloth on the table. he shook his head as he as wiped her eyes. "Stupid girl, they're supposed to be the emotional ones remember?"

She laughed slightly as she took the cloth from him, nodding her head. "Stupid girl?" Her uncle asked, disdain in his voice. "You address her in such a manner?"

Guy answered as Meg wiped her nose. "It's a nickname. I don't know why she likes it though."

Her aunt cleared her throat. "What happened to your parents?"

Dead." Meg comfortingly reached for Guy's hand. "They perished in a fire."

Robin added the rest of the story that Guy clearly wanted to keep out. "His father was a leper." Guy glowered darkly at Hood. Marian sighed and shook her head. "We both lost our parents in the same fire."

"Robin," Meg inhaled and spoke calmly. "at this moment, you're a guest, I'd advise you to watch your tongue."

Marian nodded. "Please Robin; I know it's difficult for you, but," she placed a hand on his knee. "try to be calm."

Again, her touch burned him and pulled away from her. "Be calm…in my own house?"

"Guy's going to building me our own house," Meg said as she tightened her grip on Guy's hand. Guy was so close to losing his temper. "so, this house will be gathering dust until you can claim it again."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked her. "The house is still," he made eye contact with Guy before saying slowly. "contaminated."

Guy lunged for Robin, who threw himself backwards to avoid being hit. Screams filled the room as Guy's hand circled around Robin's throat. The two of them wrestled around on the floor, Guy's rage was past the boiling point. Robin was now cursing his decision to surrender his weapons at the door as Guy pulled Robin up and punched him in the jaw, sending him across the table!

Robin would have usually had a chance, but not this time. The anger, hate Guy had been harboring towards him were combined with the love he'd felt for Meg, taking her, had definitely not been in Robin's best interest. Guy grabbed Robin's head and slammed it into the table. Robin let out a shout as stars danced before his eyes. He was barely aware of Guy throwing him to the ground, before kneeling and pressing his knee into Robin's chest.

Everyone let out a shriek as Guy pulled out a dagger from his boot and pointed it at his throat. Robin saw his whole life flash before his eyes as Guy hissed. "Any last words, Hood?"


	9. 9: Only hope

Chapter nine: Only hope

* * *

So many thoughts rushed through Robin's dazed mind as he realized that this was the one moment where he might actually lose his life. He could move, but Guy's blade was already at his throat, the tip touching his life vein.

Alice had been right, he _had_ underestimated Guy's affection for Meg, and his affection for her had made him into a stronger man, a more dangerous man. One move on Robin's part, and he was dead.

"No one move." Meg's hand closed over Guy's hand and he spun around to look at her, the blade still hadn't moved from Robin's throat, so he didn't dare make a move. "Guy," Meg's voice was calm. "let him go, now, please."

"Why?" Guy glowered at her, frustration dark in his voice. "This man…has made my life a living Hell! He kidnapped you…on our wedding night and held you for two days!" Guy's voice rose and Robin inhaled. "Why should I let him live? He's an outlaw and the sheriff has ordered him dead!"

Marian let out a whimper as the blade pricked Robin's throat. He wanted to look at her, but he couldn't.

"Because of Marian." Meg said softly, her soft words cooling Guy's volatile temper. He looked towards Marian and frowned as Meg took a hold of his arm."She's in love with him." something, in Guy's mind broke, good or bad, he couldn't tell. "She helped you find me Guy…don't hurt him in front of her."

After a moment of debate, Guy threw the knife, letting it fall inches beside Robin's head. Robin exhaled and laid there in stunned disbelief. Marian went towards him as Guy stood up, facing Meg. "You knew?" she nodded as Guy yanked her towards him. "You knew that she was with him all this time and you never told me!? Why!?"

Marian went towards him. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't move." He whispered as he turned his gaze back to Guy and Meg.

"You're hurting me." Meg whispered softly and he assumed Guy loosened his grip. Frankly, this whole moment was unbelievable to beheld. "She was my friend," she explained. "why would I wish her ill when she left me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for?"

"She betrayed you." He said harshly to her.

"And I broke her nose, so, we're even." Meg's tone was soft and docile as she stepped a little closer to Guy. "You asked me, long ago, to reveal to you the name of the man she loved. I told you then that I'd be betraying her, but I would tell you if you asked again. It was your decision, not mine."

Guy glowered down darkly at her. Someone pounded on the door and Robin tensed, preparing to jump up from the floor and out the back window. Guy opened the door, but only enough so, he could see who was outside. "The sheriff has been looking for you and has asked us to fetch you, immediately." It was a guard. Robin started to stand up, but Meg shook her head at him, holding her hand at him, as if to keep him at bay.

He held his breath as Guy nodded. "I'll be out in a moment, having them saddle my horse." Guy shut the door and moved to go up the stairs without looking at any of them. "I've got to go."

"Guy." Meg said softly, but he moved past her without looking at her. Her uncle stopped her from coming up the stairs after her. Meg jerked free. "Let me go."

"You, will wait for him to leave." Her uncle snapped. "Men in dark moods like that are dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know Guy and his moods like, I do. This is a lot for him to take in. he needs to be held and given some time. He'll be alright." She looked upwards. "I'm fairly certain that he won't reveal any of this to the sheriff for the time being."

"So you say." Robin says quietly. "You can't predict how he'll act."

"I believe I can." Meg shoots him a pointed look. "After all, you're still alive, aren't you, Robin?" He nodded reluctantly. "You can get up now."

Robin got up and Marian examined his throat. "He nicked you."

He swiped under his chin. "I'm fine Marian." He looked at his hand to see a small smear of blood on his hand. "However, it was rather close for comfort." Marian exhaled and pulled him into a hug. For a moment, he stiffened, but he relaxed and returned the hug. This hug, brought a calming sort of forgiveness, but they still needed to talk. As he heard Guy's footsteps, he pulled away from Marian. "I'm fine."

She smiled faintly up at him before turning towards the stairs where Guy was descending. He came down the stairs briskly, still avoiding eye contact with everyone as he moved towards the door. "I should be back later. Meg, your aunt and uncle are welcome to stay, I want Hood and his…accomplice out of my house." Robin felt as if he'd been struck a blow to his head. He really couldn't believe those words came from Gisbourne's mouth. "We shall discuss this later. I won't say anything to the sheriff this time, but don't bet on my generosity next time."

Meg hurried towards Gisbourne. "Guy!" He stopped and turned around to face Meg as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He didn't shrug away as Meg whispered something to him.

He frowned. "How can I believe you?"

Meg pulled him towards her and kissed her. After a moment's hesitation, Guy's arms wound around her shoulder and he watched as Guy's countenance relaxed and the anger that had filled the room moments ago seemed to dissipate for that moment. Moments later, they pulled away, their faces close by. Again, Meg whispered something to Guy that caused him to briefly kiss her again. He then stepped away, rubbing her chin with his hand. "I'll talk with you tonight, alright?" Meg nodded as he pressed yet another kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled as she whispered. "I love you."

Guy closed the door and everyone stood there, senses reeling over what they'd just witnessed. Marian, seemed the least surprised of the group. Meg was so calm that one might almost believe that she was in a different world. A world that was free of this torment.

Meg's uncle was the first to find his tongue. "Do you like abuse Meg?" Meg exhaled wearily and turned back towards them. "Is that why you married him? If I hit you…could it persuade you to come back home?"

Meg shook her head. "No, it wouldn't and if you laid a hand on me, I couldn't guarantee what he'd do to you."

"Do you appreciate being manhandled then?' he demanded.

"He let me go, when I asked him to." She said as she crossed her arms.

"You cannot promise that he'll always do as you asked. One night," her uncle stated. "he'll want you and you'll tell him no and he'll change his mind about being gentle with you. You can't tame a wild beast."

"In Guy's defense," Marian said slowly. "I've never seen him bend to anyone's will except for Meg's. She's gotten him to….spare lives, pay people's debts when they're short of money out of his own pocket. At their wedding, the whole village turned up, several of them went looking for Robin to intercede on Guy's behalf for her return, and the villagers turned up when he returned to see if she was well. And last night," Marian shook her head in disbelief. "they sat around the building last night, making sure they weren't interrupted. And this is after he's been cruel to them; they can see the change in him."

Robin nodded begrudgingly. "I hate to admit it but, I should be dead right now. Your niece must have some kind of hold over him."

"Are you on his side?" Her uncle demanded, his weary eyes charged with anger. "You were quick to tell me all of his injustices in the woods, and yet now, you seem to change your tune!"

"No, I haven't." Robin said firmly. "I am against Gisbourne always but….this is definitely…a new side he's displaying. I was simply admitting that…maybe, and I do mean maybe, she does hold some power over him. But how much of him is actually genuine at this moment, I don't know."

Meg shook her head sadly. "He's always been this way Robin; you just have a way of getting under his skin. One day, hopefully soon, the two of you will just let the past go, allow the bad blood to be dissolved."

"This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into niece." Her uncle sighed. "Can't you even comprehend the danger you're in?"

"If you're referring to the sheriff, I assure you, I am and I'd appreciate if you and Aunt Maria made an appearance, making a suggestive hint to him that if something were to happen to me that the repercussions from Ireland and Spain would be very great." Her aunt nodded in agreement. "And for my sake, if you care anything about me, don't let him know that you cannot stand Guy."

"No, I cannot stand him and is that wrong of me? Is it wrong of me to furious because I swore to your parents that I would make sure you were always happy?" His voice rose. "Is it too much to see that after years of praying for God to send you a good, honest, honorable and kind Christian man that you wed a villain?! Meg, I cannot understand this." He exhaled and sat down, his hand rubbing his forehead. "Maybe you can explain it to me?"

"Oh, uncle," Meg shook her head as she approached him and knelt beside him, placing her hand on his knee. "how can I make you understand why I do what I do when I can barely explain it myself? Once, I was content to be with you and aunt forever. But, who could see that I'd meet Guy and he'd change the shape of my dreams? I know you wanted a good man for me, and I'm sorry that Guy didn't live up to _your_ expectations. I know you wanted better for me but… I cannot help how I feel about him anymore than he can help the way he feels about me. Believe me; it causes him more grief than he'd like to admit."

"I wanted to see you married to someone who wouldn't break your spirit." The brokenness in his voice couldn't be denied. I just watched you….you just….had to lose your ground instead of firmly reasoning with him. This is not the girl I know."

"If I shout at him when he's angry, I'll make it worse. I know him," she stated. "far better than you think. I'm aware that I appear rather helpless as I stand by him, but I assure you, I know him very well, far more than I could know any other man I've ever known in my life."

Her uncle placed his hand on top of her head. "Couldn't you have just waited a little while longer? What if you made a mistake?"

Meg shook her head. "Uncle, I am twenty-three. I've met dozens of men in Spain and Ireland; I've had the crown prince of Spain propose to me. If any of those men were the right one for me, I would have known. I'm happy with him," Meg shook her head as she attempts to fight back a smile. "I-I can't describe it. It's….so strong, that…sometimes I think I could pass out when he simply looks at me. Or," again, her eyes took on that dreamy look again. "if he touches my arm, even just to guide me down the steps…. I feel warm all over. If I'm upset, his silence can be as great a comfort as his words."

Robin, had to be curious about Meg's words. She accurately described an intimate, passionate love. A love he'd held for Marian, not as strong or volatile as hers and Guy's, but, it was still a love nonetheless.

"Did you see his face during that confrontation?" Her aunt asked she approached them. "Black as thunder, until Meg started talking to him and the storm faded. There clearly is a strong bond between them that we're not meant to understand." She placed her hand on her uncle's shoulder. "We didn't understand the connection with her parents. How can we understand with her? They look at things differently than us." She exhaled. "For her sake, we shall have to adjust to her decision, however unpleasant it is. We did it once, and we shall have to do so again." Her aunt handed her a small, green bound journal. "I was going to give you this on your wedding day; it was your mother's journal. Read it, maybe, it will shed some insight into what you're up against."

Meg smiled. "I thank you." she held the book close to her chest. "I shall treasure this."

Marian cleared her throat. "We'll be heading off Meg. thank you, very much," she held out her hand to her. "and, I'm so sorry about all this."

Meg ignored her hand and reached out to hug Marian. "I don't like what you did, but, from your point of view, I can see why. Let's just, forget about all this."

Marian returned the hug. "Yes, I'll stay out of your personal life from now own. I promise."

"Thank you." Meg turned to Robin, her eyes expectant. "I trust since I saved your life, that you'll stay out of our personal life as well."

Robin nodded begrudgingly. "I will."

She rubbed his shoulder. "I don't expect it'll be an easy journey for you to accept us, but believe me, you'll see that I'm right."

"You're too good for him," Robin stated. "too kind."

"And hasn't that man had enough darkness in his life?" she questioned softly. "He is redeemable, in spite of what you think."

Marian reached for him. "Robin, let's go." He sidestepped her touch and moved to the door. "Thank you again." Robin stepped outside and Marian closed the door behind him. "Are we going to talk about this Robin?"

"What is there to talk about?" He asked. "You betrayed me."

"You convinced me to betray my friend." She stated softly. "I had to help her. what God hath joined, let no man put asunder."

"Gisbourne is more devil than man." he turned to her. "You, I thought I could trust with my soul."

"We both made decisions that we thought we could live with." She held his gaze. "I understand and accept why you did, but can you do the same for me?"

Robin was silent for a moment before answering honestly. "I don't know Marian. I really don't."

She nodded. "I see. Then maybe…you and I don't know each other as well as we think we do."

"We know each other Marian, the problem is, we both do things that the other won't accept and then do it anyway. Neither of us have any consideration for the outcome. We just do what we want."

She nods. "I agree. We're both headstrong and stubborn. So, what do we do about it?"

He sighs. "I don't know."

"Maybe," She bit her lip. "we need some time apart."

Her words, ordinarily would have jarred him to his soul, but this time he agreed. As ne nodded his agreement, his heart told him that he'd probably just kissed away all hopes for a possible future together. But his hope that this brief separation would make their bond and hope for the future stronger than before.


	10. 10: Isabella Gisbourne

Chapter ten: Isabella Gisbourne

* * *

 _Two days later,_

* * *

Robin sighed as he surveyed the quiet lake. This had normally been his favorite spot to think in peace, but a lot had weighing on his mind. Mainly Marian, was on his mind and as a result the once peaceful place he had loved did little to calm him.

He'd now come to terms and understood why she'd done what she did. Meg was her friend and he had separated two people who genuinely loved each other. Gisbourne, after all he'd done didn't deserve to be as happy as he was with a woman who loved him that deeply. However, Meg did love Guy with a wild passion and he supposed he envied Guy a little, which may have clouded his judgment, but he had genuinely meant for the best. Now, it seemed to be in God's hands to ordain if their marriage would be for the best or worst.

A shriek and a splash caused Robin to stand up from behind the tree just as a horse ran by him. He looked to the lake to see that woman he'd approached almost a week ago. Instead of her red dress, she wore a blue one that was almost black, probably because of the water. He surveyed her as she held her skirts and approached the shore. She made quite a fetching picture with her wet hair hanging down around her waist. The only off-putting thing about her was her spitting the mud out of her mouth.

Once on land, she hiked her skirt up above her knees and began tearing off her petticoat. Robin leaned against the tree, smiling as he admired the shape of her legs, which he could see clearly from the hip down.

As she yanked the petticoat off her, she finally looked up and observed him there. She glowered frostily at him and snarled. "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirked. "Long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I don't have time for this." She stomped past him, causing him to note the sounds of her shoes squishing. "A friend of mine is in trouble and I need to find Robin Hood."

He straightened and followed her. "I'm Robin Hood."

The seriousness in his tone caused her to freeze and stare at him. She surveyed hi before shaking her head in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

He laughed shortly at her in amazement. "I'm not. What do you need me for?"

"My sister-in-law was arrested by the sheriff," she crossed her arms. "it's a plot to goad my brother into killing the sheriff." Robin's eyes flashed with concern. "And since he's so protective of her, he will kill the sheriff."

"Who is your brother?"

"Guy of Gisbourne." She stated matter of factly.

He shook his head. "No way." There was no way this was happening to him. Things weren't supposed to start going to hell in a basket this fast.

"I assure you," she snapped. "he is my brother!"

"No!" He explained. "I mean there is no way the sheriff would arrest Gisbourne's wife, not after he's shown an explosive temper towards anyone who even looks at his wife." He chuckled but sobered at the freezing look that the woman shot him. "Sorry, the sheriff wouldn't arrest Gisbourne's wife, he's his best henchman. Besides," he looked her up and down. "you're far too beautiful to be related to Gisbourne."

"Fine, don't believe me," she grabbed her skirts and headed towards her grazing horse. "but don't be surprised when the hills are ringing with the news that the sheriff is dead. Because he _will_ kill him!"

"He wouldn't." Robin stated, now frowning somewhat convinced that this was a plot. "Gisbourne wouldn't endanger all of Locksley."

"Unless…he's willing to face the consequences of his actions." She turned and held his gaze. "My brother and his wife saved me from a life of misery! I _will not_ sit back and watch them lose what they have together." This was all too much of a coincidence for him, especially after Guy and Meg's wedding. He turned away from her and kept walking. "If you don't help….then I'll kill the sheriff myself!"

That caught his attention and he turned around towards her. "You wouldn't dare."

She tossed her head back. "I am Gisbourne's sister. Do not dismiss that fact so lightly." The cold tone in her voice and eyes caused him to change his mind in a quick second. "I have nothing to lose, but my brother and his wife do. I have lived in hell since the day I married, so dying would be a relief to me."

He frowned. "You're serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." and it was then that he saw the darkness in her, the same he saw in Gisbourne. But hers was different; there was something else in her. A dark coldness that seemed to her darkness to be harsher than Gisbourne's. something in her, he wasn't sure what, convinced him that she was sincere in her threats.

After several moments he exhaled, "Well, one cannot lose such a beautiful woman so young like this." He sighed. "Come on. we'll save your brother and his wife." He reached for her hand and she ignored him. "Have I done something to you? we've never formally met before."

"You called me a whore!" She sneered at him. "That and other things."

Robin winced, he'd forgotten about that. "I apologize. I was not myself that night."

"You appeared to be yourself alright. You proved to me that you're a menace." She spat at him. "You also kidnapped Meg on her wedding night."

He exhaled. "I did what was right; it's not my fault it was taken in the wrong. You cannot be mad at me for that."

"I blame you in part for this whole thing spinning out of control." She moved to mount her horse and he moved to assist her, but she shot him a venomous glare. "I don't need your assistance!"

He grinned and shook his head as he headed to his horse. "Yes, you're Gisbourne's sister alright."

"God, cease this painful flirtations and ride on!" she snapped. "It is hardly the time or the place."

"Will there be a time or place for us?"

"In hell, perhaps!" and with that, she kicked her horse back to Nottingham.

He mounted and kicked his horse to gallop after her. "And your name?" he hollered after her. she ignored him. "Come on, even the horse you're riding bears a name. you know mine; do me the courtesy of sharing yours! Or shall I venture a guess?"

"God, fine!" She turned and she snapped at him. "Isabella!" and those were the last words she said as she turned back to face the road, for her head struck a branch and she flew backwards. He stopped his horse in time before he ran over her. he knelt over her and saw a long stream of blood flowing from a gash in her forehead.

He nodded. "Definitely a Gisbourne, always getting into trouble." He lifted her up, pausing for a moment to admire her heart shaped face. "But…what dark mysteries do you keep hidden close to your heart?" He exhaled as he picked her up and headed towards her horse. "For your sake, all you've told me better be the truth. For in all honesty, I'm not sure I can take another day of trickery from another woman."


	11. 11: The Darkness Within

Chapter eleven: The Darkness Within

* * *

Robin sighed wearily. This was to be the end of the world for Nottingham. He'd rescued Guy and Meg, but at a terrible price. Guy had killed the sheriff. Nottingham was doomed. He dismounted his horse as he entered the camp. The only members present at the moment were Djaq and Will; they were conversing by the fire, but stopped as they observed him.

He dismounted and tied his horse to the tree. "How is our guest?"

Djaq shuddered. "That woman…something disturbs her."

Robin shrugged. "She's a Gisbourne, so, that's not unusual."

"There's…darkness in her." She shivered. "Her darkness is far darker than Sir Guy's soul."

Robin found that a little hard to believe. He looked to Will for an explanation. "She came to, while Djaq was tending her head. She attacked Djaq, but fell unconscious."

He nodded. "I see."

"One of these days," Djaq stated. "you will bring a woman into our camp that isn't mad."

Robin chuckled as he remembered Meg's attitude. "I know and I'm sorry Djaq. Look, why don't you two go for a walk? I'll attend our rather, inhospitable guest."

Djaq looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

He smirked. "I'm Robin Hood. I can handle one woman." And with that, Djaq and Will left the camp. Robin moved to the coverings that they'd built. He pushed back his to find Isabella's body lying on his cot. He studied her for a moment. There was something broken about this woman, he wasn't sure what it was about her that drew her to him. He did know, that in his latest desire to help others, he'd wound up hurting himself. "Tell me," he murmured. "what problems and disasters do you bring with you?"

* * *

Isabella stirred as she clutched her head. Her head ached dreadfully and her head was covered in something sticky.

"Hello there." Her eyes flew open to see Robin Hood staring down at her. He smiled as he knelt by her. "Take it easy.

"Get away from me!" she screeched as she shoved at him, causing him to land on his backside.

Robin simply chuckled as he got up from the ground. "Aren't you a grateful one?"

"Oh, shut up!" She scrambled to her feet.

"You've been unconscious all day." She winced as a bolt of pain shot through her head. "See?" He gripped her arm and guided her back to the cot. "You need to take it easy. You can't move that fast."

"I don't care!" she jumped up from the cot. "I'm not sharing this cot with you."

"Fine, let's go outside." He guided her from the small hovel. "I shall warn you that we're alone."

"Shut up." she hissed as a shudder wracked her spine.

"Doesn't the Gisbourne family know any other words than shut up? Rather poor vocabulary."

"And the Locksley family don't have locks for their mouths?" she snapped. "Uggh, my head hurts!"

"Then stop talking Isabella."

"Where's my horse?" She demanded.

"Gone." She exhaled and closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to settle. He walked away for a brief moment, opening her eyes to see that he was extending a cup of water towards her. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled at her, unwilling causing her heart to do a funny flutter in her chest. She rolled her eyes; the man was charming, but also annoying. "What happened?" She requested as she sipped the water.

"You hit your head on a tree."

She shot him a look. "I gathered that much, Hood. What about my brother and his wife?"

"Ahh, we arrived to find them fighting the sheriff's soldiers in the courtyard." Robin shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day where I saved Gisbourne's life, but I did." Again, Guy had escaped death, somehow. "He almost got an axe in the back from one of his guards."

"And you stopped it, I gather?" she stated dryly.

He nodded. "Yes. Gisbourne and Meg escaped, but I've just been informed that Guy returned to the castle and killed the sheriff."

Isabella hacked on a sip of water. "What?"

"It was a surprise for everyone. Guy has been imprisoned and will likely be executed." She took another sip of water to keep a smile from appearing on her lips. "Meg is awaiting word from her uncle. It's rumored she's waiting by Gisbourne's jail cell."

Isabella snorted. "I believe that." At Robin's curious gaze, she added. "She's a very sentimental person. A practical woman would be extorting whatever connections she has, as opposed to waiting with him."

Robin shrugs. "Perhaps. I don't understand those two."

"Try living with them." She stated as she stood, plopping the cup into his hand. "The constant declarations are almost enough to make one ill." She strode towards his camp. "I thank you for your pains, but I must return."

"I'll accompany you."

"I'll go on my own."

"As you've been injured, I cannot permit it." He pulled her up into his arms, immediately causing her to stiffen. "You'll have to ride with me."

"I'd rather walk."

"You'd be unconscious before you even reached the edge of the forests." He smirked at her. "Come on, you're in good hands."

"That's exactly what worries me!" She grabbed the knife from her ankle and placed it at his throat. He paused and looked at her in surprise. "Now, let me down."

Robin exhaled and did just that. "I'm getting weary of swords and daggers being pointed at me, especially by the Gisbourne family."

"I'm not a Gisbourne, so I really couldn't care less."

"You're a Gisbourne."

"Just because my brother and i shared a name doesn't mean there's any resemblance in our natures." She stated. "I haven't been a Gisbourne since I was thirteen and not much else after that."

Robin frowned. He saw what Djaq meant. This woman had a darkness to her and a severe coldness as well. "That's a rather low thought to think of oneself."

"Once you've lived in hell," she stated. "you adapt to the heat, or else burn. Don't be surprised to find me hardened after my experiences."

"And what would those be?" Now Robin started to suspect that Isabella was either trouble or running from trouble. "Could I help in any way?"

His offer caught her off guard. Her face froze and for a moment, he thought she'd tell him. Then, she slapped her guard back into place and her face became cold again. "You keep your distance." She backed away, eying the horses that were tied up nearby. Only one was still saddled.

She smiled as she undid the reins, causing Robin to protest. "That's my horse."

"Stay back." She snapped at him. Robin paused at the spot.

"Milady," he was now trying the charming angle, but it wouldn't work on her. "you cannot point a knife at me when you need my help mounting."

She rolled her eyes and sneered. "Men are fools. Were I my sister-in-law, I would need your assistance. But I need _no one's_ help." She swung up into the saddle easily. "You can fetch your horse back tomorrow from my brother's estate. My brother undoubtedly will want his; so, I suggest you make a fair exchange." In addition, with a kick, she left Robin Hood standing there without a word to say.

* * *

 _Back at the castle,_

* * *

"Shut up husband….and kiss me." Isabella's stomach churned in disgust at the pleasure in Meg's voice.

Was the devil determined to outwit her at every turn? In the few hours she'd been rendered unconscious, Guy had gone from a man sentenced to death, to the sheriff of Nottingham! This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be living happily ever after! Isabella tucked the dagger back into her sleeve. Killing Meg in front of Guy would have been sufficient torture. Now, she was the new sheriff's wife, so she would have to be a bit more creative in plotting Meg's demise.

He smirked. "With pleasure?" he leaned forward to kiss Meg on the mouth.

"This is touching." Isabella crossed her arms as Guy and Meg turned towards her. As always, those two had a stupid love struck expression on their faces. "Might want to hold off on that a bit before you're in your private chambers."

Guy shook his head in amusement. Nothing, obviously, was going to dampen his move. "What are you doing here Isabella?"

"I was going to get you out of there…but looks like Meg beat me to it." She shrugged. "Hood wouldn't help me."

Guy shrugged. "I'm not surprised there."

"Insufferable man!" Isabella half-snapped at him. Feelings of ire began rising in her again. "I've never met a man like him. Glad to see you out of prison brother, please, feel free to leave the prison and go ravish your bride." And with that, she stomped away. Better for them to believer her furious with Hood than her anger at their happiness.

 _Come what may,_ she swore. _That woman will die. One way or the other!_


	12. 12: Advice

Chapter twelve: Advice

* * *

Isabella let out another curse as she savagely attacked a weed that was growing in front of the soon to be Gisbourne estate. She'd come back to find Guy had been released from prison and was now the sheriff! Meg, had almost died. A rogue soldier had stabbed her, but not deep enough to sway her from attending Guy's swearing in. What demon was keeping this woman alive!

Love, had made Guy into a week, mewling man. She remembered when he'd been crueler and stronger. That Guy, she could have dealt with. This version of Guy, she wasn't sure how to deal with him.

"Oi!" she looked up to see Robin Hood trotting towards the house on Meg's horse. "You left me to walk in the woods!"

She shrugged. "I figured you'd find my horse, she's really Meg's though."

"And this should mean something to me?"

"It should." She shrugged. "I couldn't afford to lose her for long. Guy would have my head."

"I would not." Guy came out his house, actually smiling for a change. "My sister exaggerates. Locksley," Guy said somewhat good-naturedly. "thank you for finding my wife's horse."

"Don't mention it." Robin said sarcastically as he shot her a look. "Always a pleasure to help out a damsel in distress."

Guy chuckled. "Well, Isabella can take care of herself." Guy turned to her. "Isabella, Robin and I will be gone for a few months. I trust you and Thornton will keep an eye on Meg."

"Ah, how is she?" Robin asked. "Getting stabbed isn't something to dismiss."

Guy nods. "I know. Stupid woman insisted on being present for the ceremony. She's promised to lie abed for a month."

"Well, considering her temperament," Robin mused. "can you trust her to be true to her word?"

Guy smiled and rubbed Isabella's shoulder. Her skin crawled at his touch. "Isabella, Meg is in charge n my absence. She'll keep you safe. Now, I've heard back from my men that your husband, Thornton, is on a business trip and won't be back for a month." She shuddered. "Now, I've given orders that he is not to be admitted. In addition, there will be a guard to accompany you back here at night."

"You're kind." Loathe to admit it, Guy was being generous and looking out for her.

"Who's Thornton?" Robin asked.

Guy looked to Isabella and shrugged. "Ask my sister, it's not my story to tell."

Robin nodded. "Mind if I have a word with her? In private?"

Guy looked suspicious, but nodded begrudgingly. "Remember Hood, she's my sister."

"It'll be respectable." He called after Guy, who moved towards the stable. Guy grumbled something that Robin couldn't quite make out, but he was sure it was an insult, which caused him to grin.

Robin turned back towards Isabella, but she cut him off before he could say a word. "He, is none of your concern. He's nobody."

He frowned. "Gisbourne?"

She stiffened her spine. "I thought you were enquiring about Thornton, my mistake."

He inhaled. "I'd like to apologize for our first meeting."

She glowered at him. "You called me a whore."

The tips of his ears went red. "That was unintentional."

"Tell me," she placed her hands on her hips. "what was it about me screamed whore?"

"Your style," he cleared his throat. "was very suggestive for these parts. And the color," her brow arched. "no God fearing woman wears red."

She crosses her arms. "Then it's a good thing I'm not a God fearing woman. Moreover, I wasn't wearing red, Hood. It was amber, a rich shade of brown."

Again, this woman made him feel like a fool. "My apologies, I wasn't myself that night."

"Were you drunk?" she demanded. "I had my suspicions."

"No," he shook his head. "it was a rough day and night. My friends and woman I'd hoped to marry had all betrayed me."

"And so in turn, your eyes betrayed you."

Robin blinked and leaned on the fence. "You've a sharp tongue for a Gisbourne. Might it be because of your husband." All argument left her face to be replaced with a coldness. "Who is he?"

"None of your business." She repeated through clenched teeth.

"So you've said." He sated firmly. "I've seen fear on enough women's faces to know when they don't feel safe." Her whole body jerked in surprise about his offer. He shifted a little closer to the fence. "I can help you Isabella…if you'll let me."

She was silent for a very long time before stating. "No one…can help me, Hood."

"Surely, your brother-

"Will do his best." She states curtly. "But no one…can help me."

She turned to go, but he caught her arm. "I'd like to try."

She paused, her gaze traveling down to his hand on her arm. She inhales, as if she's changed her mind, but that cold air fills her body again. "No thank you." she pulls her arm free from his light touch. He notes that she aggressively rubs where he touched her. "Good day. I'm sure my brother awaits you."

"Isabella." She gathers up her velvet skirts and hurries back to the house without a second glance backwards. He exhales in defeat and mutters. "Great."

"What have you done now to my sister, Hood?" Guy asks. "Or rather, what intentions do you have regarding my sister?"

"None." He turns to Guy, finding him perched on his black horse. Robin's mare, Arabia, was saddled. He could tell that she'd been taken care of the night before. "It was just a misunderstanding between us, which we've reconciled."

"Good." Guy handed him the reigns of his horse. "As you're seeing Marian, it wouldn't be good for you to be seen engaging so frequently with a married woman."

"Marian and I," he pauses as he swings up into his saddle. "aren't together anymore."

Guy frowned. "Since when?" Robin shoots him a telling look. Guy reads his face and nods. "She's a good woman, she'll keep you on track."

"She betrayed me."

"In my opinion, she did the right thing."

"I still believe that you used your marriage to escape justice."

Guy merely chuckles. "Believe what you want Hood. God above knows that I married that woman for love, no other reason could make me marry her."

"So you say." Robin nudges his mare into a trot. "That woman has a tongue on her."

"Don't worry Hood," Guy gives his horse a kick. "you'll find the woman who is as much of a comfort to you as my love."

Robin rolls his eyes as he recalled Meg's screaming. "If that's your love, I'd be concerned about the opposite of her. The woman has a mouth."

"Indeed she does." Guy nods. "She's a wonderful woman and I'll always consider myself lucky to have her."

Robin frowns. "We're heading to the castle? Why?"

"I'm biding my wife farewell. You can say farewell to Marian as well. She's keeping her company."

He shakes his head. "There's no reason for me to do that."

"You owe her. Without her being present on that day, I would have most likely run you through, even with Meg's protests."

"She owed me loyally. She betrayed me…and such actions cannot be forgiven so easily."

Guy is silent for a moment. "You'd be surprised at what you can forgive. Meg and Marian, are back to being friends again."

Robin's silent before stating. "I doubt that you and I would ever become friends."

Guy nods. "I tend to agree, but, for the sake of our wives, we should try."

"I don't have a wife, remember?"

"For the moment," Guy glances at him, his eyes studying him closely. "however, after all you and Marian have been through, it is likely that you'll marry."

"Possibly."

Guy is silent. "Don't let your pride get in the way, Locksley." Robin snorts. "I let mine get in the way and I almost never saw her again. After a word with my sister and a priest, I left all pride behind in regards to her. I still have my pride, just very little where it concerns her."

"You do realize," Robin points out. "that this is a very bizarre conversation for the two of us to be having."

Both men start laughing. Guy nods his head in agreement. "I do. However,…don't wait too long Hood. Marian's waited years for you and sacrificed much, including her father's health and safety. I'm not sure what she's asked for in return, but, I think that all she's done for you should be enough to overlook this one moment."

Robin's silent for a moment before nodding. "I shall think on it for a while."

"Don't wait too long, else you'll find her affections have moved elsewhere."


	13. 13: More to be said

Chapter thirteen: More to be said

* * *

"Well," Guy asked as he pushed the door open to Meg's chambers. "how's my little wife today?"

"She's a terrible patient." Marian declared as she looked up from her book. Meg, at the sight of his entrance began to sit up in bed. "See?"

"I've got her." He hastened to sit on the edge. "Meg. You need to lie down; I don't want you tearing any of your stitches."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I don't like waking up to an empty bed Guy."

He laughs. "I'm sorry my love, but, it was necessary."

"You're leaving today!" Her lower lip protruded in a slight pout. "I don't think it proper for you to abandon me last night."

"I 'abandoned' you last night with good reason, stupid girl." Marian let out a snicker, causing Guy to turn to her. "Thank you for your care Marian." He licked his lip before saying. "Hood is downstairs." She stood there silently for a moment as he added on. "I think you should talk to him."

She hesitated. "I don't think he wants to see me."

"He's leaving for a month Marian. I talked with him," her brows rose in surprise. "and I think it'll do you good."

She paused and nodded. "I'll go see him. If you're sure you don't want me nearby in case Meg needs me."

Guy inhaled and opened his mouth to speak, but Meg cut him off. "No Marian. I'm intent on seducing my husband into attending to my needs before he leaves for a month."

Guy choked and stared at Meg, who didn't even look embarrassed. He turned to Marian, who didn't even look phased. Marian nodded. "Well, good luck with your conquest Meg. However, I don't think you shall have to work terribly hard with him." she moved towards the door and opened it. "I suggest your direct approach Meg."

Guy stammered words of nonsense as Marian shut the door behind her. "You two," he coughed and turned back towards Meg as she began untying the drawstring on her nightdress. "No, no, no. Meg!" Her nightgown went flying to the floor. He groaned and went for it. "Meg, you were just injured and I'm not," he turned back to the bed and froze. Meg had drawn the covers back from the bed and all she was wearing was the bandage around her waist. He shot her as strict a look he could manage. "Meg."

"You," she stated firmly. "Guy of Gisbourne, are going to have to be careful." She tossed her head and smiled at him. "Come here you."

Guy smirked and approached his wife with a tight smile. "Meg," he handed her back her nightdress. "I...am not...going to-

And it was in that moment Meg pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Guy felt his willpower waver and then crumble all together.

* * *

Marian inhaled deeply as she stepped out into the courtyard. Robin was sitting on the steps, holding onto the reins of his and Guy's horse. He exhaled and looked upwards at the sky. "Losing daylight." He muttered.

Marian smiled as she moved to stand by him. "He's biding Meg farewell." He looked up at her, his expression was serene and for once, he didn't look irked with her presence. She smiled and murmured. "Hi."

"Hello Marian."

She moved to sit beside him and he didn't move away from her. They were silent for a moment before she decided to speak first. "I am sorry Robin."

He nodded. "I know Marian. I'm sorry too." Her heart lifted hopefully at his words. "Gisbourne talked with me today," he shook his head and snorted. "I can't believe I'm listening to him." she smiled. "He advised that I overlook your betrayal."

"I didn't betray you Robin." She was slightly irritated that he kept insisting on her betraying him.

"Yes!" he snapped. "Yes, you did Marian. I can understand why, but regardless, you did. You brought Gisbourne into our camp. He'd have never have found it without you." he exhaled. "You were the one person Marian that I thought I could trust with my life." She held her breath. "This incident…proved that you were not."

"Robin," she reached for his hand. "you can trust me. But…you made me chose between two rights and two wrongs. Considering how things have turned out, I was right."

"And if things hadn't turned out this way, then what?" he studied her. "What if Meg had gone back to Ireland with her aunt and uncle? You'd have exposed all of us for the sake of a friend. Did you consider that?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I didn't. But I did consider what would happen to everyone without Meg being in his life. He would have been an even darker tyrant than he was. As we know now, they were meant to be together."

He's silent for a moment before asking. "And, what about us Marian? Are we meant to be together?"

Marian is surprised at his words. "I don't understand Robin. Are you," she hesitated before asking. "proposing?"

"No." he exhaled. "I had considered it many times before this. I thought that we would wind up married together." She exhaled in nervous excitement. "I've thought about proposing many times, but…it's now clear that we don't know each other as well as we should."

She frowned. "We've known each other for years."

"And yet, we both went off and made decisions that showed we didn't care for each other's opinions." He studies her carefully. "I want more than that Marian. I need more than that."

Marian was silent for a moment before nodding. "You mentioned needing some time apart, I didn't agree then, but…I do now." She stood up. "Let's take this time apart and use it. It's clear that we both have some shortcomings and we need to show more respect for each other."

He smiled and stood up. "Can you forgive me?"

"Can you?" she requested. "I'm certain I can, in time."

He nodded and caressed her cheek. "As can I, in time."

"Oh, for God's sake Hood," Guy hurried by them, buttoning his black coat back up. "kiss the lady and let's be on our way." He mounted his horse and muttered. "The further I'm away from my wife, the better."

Robin chuckled as Marian blushed and proceeded to do just that. He felt her smile against his lips as he kissed her with as much passion as propriety would allow. She was still smiling when he gazed into her eyes. "I'll see you when I get back."

She whispered softly. "I'll be waiting for you."

He gave her a quick peck on her nose before turning and mounting his horse. "Well, Gisbourne, why the rush to flee your wife?"

Marian began laughing loudly at Guy's face. "I'd say she succeeded in seducing him," Robin began laughing at Guy's glower. "injury and all!"

"Move along Marian," Guy's voice was gruff, but his eyes were dancing. "remember, you're to watch after my wife."

"Indeed! It shall be a truly interesting task." She waved. "Be safe you two."

"Be safe." All heads went to the stairs. There was Meg, wrapped tightly in a teal covering. Marian hurried towards her, giving her an arm to brace her.

Guy shot her a warning. "Meg-

She waved dismissively at him. "Guy, I'm always going to see you off. I told you that once before why I do that, do you remember?"

Guy smiles at her and nods. "Indeed."

He blows her a kiss, which she blows back to him. She smiles softly at him. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Guy returns the soft expression. "And I'll be thinking of you until I get back." With that, Guy jerks his horse's head to the side and gives it a kick.

Robin nods his head at Marian. She smiles at him and he waves at her before turning and trotting after Gisbourne. He felt as if there were more to be said between them, but what exactly needed to be said, he didn't know. Would there always be unspoken words between them?

* * *

 **Note: I was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S with my sister and we just about died when Monica caught a cold and seduced Chandler.**


	14. 14: No more games to play

Chapter fourteen: No more games to play

* * *

 _Two weeks later,_

* * *

"Someone light a match under your horse's tail?" Robin teasingly hollered at Gisbourne as Guy kicked thunder into a canter.

These past few weeks had gone well with Robin's help. Meg had been right along. How she'd ever looked at Gisbourne and saw the potential in him to become a good man and leader, he'd never know. Gisbourne had returned money, instructed a few soldiers to stay on and help the villages and had even given a few people who needed extra money, coins from his own pockets. Meg had been a positive influence on the man and all the towns under Gisbourne's care would flourish.

Gisbourne shot him a look as he hollered back. "We've finished and I want to see my wife, Hood." Robin laughed, Guy still called him Hood and he still called him Gisbourne. It was an unusual friendship the two had now. Gisbourne slowed his horse down. "What about you? Aren't you anxious to see Marian?"

Robin exhaled and shrugged. "It's rather a case of mixed emotions for me. I guess I'll know when I see her face."

Guy sighed and shook his head. "What's really bothering you Hood? Haven't you forgiven her yet?"

"I can forgive the betrayal Hood, but, the fact that she isn't willing to say that she did betray me, is troubling to me. I agree she was right, this once, but God help me, should there be another occasion where the danger is real and she betrays me again."

"What does Marian think?"

"She thinks that she didn't betray me."

Guy exhales. "What I remember from my days of pursing Marian, she likes things to be her way. I remember I catered to her wishes, as opposed to ours. Meg, we both had each other's interests at heart." Guy exhaled as he surveyed the roads up ahead. "We part paths in a moment Hood, but here's my last advice on the subject. Stop seeing Marian." Robin nearly fell off his horse. "If this time away from you hasn't made you sure, then stop seeing her."

Robin frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's playing a game. You two need to be sure and if you are not sure, by now, after all these years, you just need to stop. It's a huge world Hood and you never know who is going to cross your path and you'd hate to have whomever cross your path once you're bound to Marian." Robin exhaled, that was a truly melancholy thought. "Hood, is Marian the woman you can't live without? Because it seems like you're living fine without her."

* * *

 _Later that evening,_

* * *

Isabella's blood was now in a calm simmer. Against her will, Meg's sweetness and enthusiasm had started to chip away at her hard heart. She saw how Meg had infected Guy's heart. The woman was simply kind and charming beyond all expectations. She had a large and warm heart.

Smoothing her silken golden, yellow skirts, she inhaled deeply in preparation to enter the banquet hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she stopped at the sound of Guy's voice. He was making an announcement. "I will be asking all of you to raise a glass to my wife and toast her health, but I wish to say a few words first." He paused for a moment. "First, my wife just informed me yesterday evening, that…she is now expecting our first child." Her heart pounded in shock at that revelation. Meg and Guy had barely been married long and she was already expecting his first! She knew they would conceive soon, but for her to be with child, she would have to conceive on her wedding night. "Naturally, one can understand that I was not expecting her announcement so soon and like most men in my position…. I couldn't think of a single thing to say to my wife."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Guy had never been an eloquent man, he would probably babble on witlessly, like most men in his position did. "Well, I've been reckoning up, in a tumultuous… heartfelt sort of way, the value of my little wife to me." Guy, again, paused for a moment. "I can't _state_ the results; there are no terms of value in which it can be stated. But perhaps…I can give you some idea of what its proportions would be if it _were_ stated." Guy inhaled deeply before speaking calmly, yet the affection for his wife was clear in his tone. "She has taken all real pain out of my life: her wonderful, loving sympathy exalts even my occasional moods of despondency into a sort of …. _hallowed_ sadness out of which I come stronger and better. She has given to my ambitions a meaning, an assurance, and a purity, which they never had before. With her by my side, ardently devoted to me and to my cause, understanding all my thoughts and all my aims, I feel that I can make the utmost of every power I possess." At this point, Isabella was stunned beyond measure and a slight pain filled her at Guy's words.

"She has brought into my life the sunshine which was needed to keep it from growing stale and morbid: that has steadily bringing back into my spirits their old gladness and boyhood, their old delight in play and laughter. That sweet sunshine of deep, womanly love, unfailing, gentle patience, even happy spirits and spontaneous mirth, that is purest, wisest tonic to a spirit prone to fret and apt to flag. She has given me that perfect rest of heart and mind of whose existence I had never so much as dreamed before she came to me, which springs out of assured oneness of hope and sympathy, and which, for me, means life and success. Above all she has given me herself to live for. Her arms are able to hold me up against the world: her eyes are able to charm away every care; her words are my solace and inspiration and all because…her love is my life." Tears began to stream down her cheeks as Guy concluded his speech."Ladies and gentlemen, to Megan, my wife."

Isabella grabbed her skirts, turned and ran. She did not like feeling this way. Broken and vulnerable. She hated it. She had fought that feeling for years, it was the only way she had managed to stay sane under Thornton's house. Had she been weak, he'd have broken her years ago.

Isabella halted when she'd reached the top of the tower. She exhaled and peered over the edge, gasping for air. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She wanted these feelings to be gone. She wanted to never feeling anything again. Guy and Meg had awakened a new feeling in her, one she hadn't felt.

Longing.

A deep longing for someone to care for her as Guy idolized Meg. She wanted someone to love and care for her, but she knew she would never have it. She would be a divorced woman and would therefore be scorned from any God fearing man. She would _never_ have anyone love her in that way.

"Planning to jump?" Isabella spun around and stared at the man sitting between some merlons opposite of her.

She exhaled before spitting out the man's name. "Hood."

* * *

Robin looked at her. She stood tall, straight and proud with an icy countenance that wasn't softened by her yellow dress. dark Gisbourne eyes of hers flashed with irritation. "What do you want?"

"I was here first." He stood up and moved towards her. "I could be asking you what you want."

"I want nothing." This was a curious woman. He hadn't met a woman so hostile in his life. "You, however, are advancing towards me."

"Just becomes I'm moving towards you doesn't exactly mean I want something." She places a hand on her hip and studies him accusingly. "I'm simply approaching you to say that you look lovely and to inquire as to how your stay in the castle has been."

"Why?"

"We've been gone almost a month and Gisbourne mentioned your husband was away for a month," the ice fell away and again, he saw something akin to fear in her eyes. "I was inquiring if you were still safe."

She exhaled. "I can see why my brother found you annoying Hood." He chuckled at the tone in her voice against his will. "You do like meddling in affairs that are none of your affair."

"It is my job to protect those who cannot help themselves."

"And since my brother is currently taking it upon himself to help the kingdom, you fear he will not have time for me?"

"Well, Gisbourne will be busy, after all, his wife is with child." She snorts and rolls her eyes. "That vexes you."

"I was reflecting upon a time when my brother swore he'd never marry. Women were vipers, he used to say. Poisonous to the soul and eye."

"Well, considering how Meg changed him, I'd almost agree. Except, I doubt poison was present in her touch, but, she definitely can sway him."

"And what about you," she asked, her gaze was almost flirtatious. "any woman who holds any sway over you?"

Robin thought of Marian. He'd thought long and hard about this whole thing, but no, he wasn't in love with Marian. He wanted what Guy and Meg had, but he had finally realized that Guy was right. If he wasn't sure Marian was the woman, he should be with her. "There used to be someone," she arched a brow curiously. "but, it wasn't meant to be."

"Curious." She leaned against the pillar. "How did that end?"

"I guess I'll find out soon."

She studies him, her dark eyes inquisitive, temporarily free from the cautious hostility he often saw. "You're predicting that it won't end well, will it?"

"It most likely won't. We've been on and off together for years. I've been advised to stop playing games with her and for once…the idea seems to complete our story." He studies her for a moment. "How will the story with you and your husband end?"

She's silent for a moment. "Most likely to end in death." Robin shifts towards her as she clears her throat. "Excuse me."

Robin stepped in front of her. Her eyes eyed him warily. "It won't result in yours, I assure you."

"Why are you so protective of me?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. "You don't know me. One day, you're accusing me of being a prostitute and then the following days, you're pursuing me as if you're my savior! Why?"

"I don't know," he stated honestly, as he studied her face. "and I could help you….if you'd let me." He studied her carefully. She reminded him of an abused horse, highly spirited but still unwilling to break or submit. He reached out and touched her cheek; she shied away from his touch. He tried again, gently stroking her cheekbone. She looked confused, as if unused to such things. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I don't see," he almost smiled as he detected the faint waver in her voice. "why you insist on seeking me out."

"I don't know either." A terrible impulse began to build inside him and he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist the urges.

"My brother," her eyes flashed again. "will kill you, if you try anything."

"I'll take my chances with him. It's you…I'm more curious about." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her. The attraction was surprising to them both, she froze in place as did he, both stunned with the feelings of recognition they were feeling.

Isabella suddenly pushed him away. "Don't." A quick glance at her face told him that he'd shaken her. Undeterred, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She didn't push him away. Something in him insisted that he kiss her again, and he did so.

Isabella surrender for a moment, he felt her hands is was hesitantly on his waist and he stepped closer to her. This was a curious sensation; it was unfamiliar and deliriously delicious at the same time. Isabella suddenly broke the kiss, turned and ran back into the banquet hall, without a look back at him.

For a moment, Robin stood there completely confused before smiling broadly. This was an interesting, yet confusing situation to be stuck in, but this was going to be an adventure for him.

This woman was a fascinating creature. He'd thought Marian to be a rare woman, but Isabella Thornton was a rarer woman indeed. He knew in this moment that he wanted to know this Isabella Thornton better, regardless of how hesitant she appeared.

"Robin," his heart jumped in his chest and he spun around to stare at Marian. She looked pale, but angry as she took in a sharp breath. "what…the hell was that?"


	15. 15: Words that can't be taken back

Chapter fifteen: Words that can't be taken back

* * *

Robin felt a pang of guilt at the look of hurt and betrayal in Marian's eyes. "Marian," she stomped towards him and slapped his face. Robin saw it coming and didn't even bother trying to deflect the blow. He flinched as her hand struck him hand. He exhaled sharply and bobbed his head. "I deserved that, I am sorry Marian."

"What was that?" she demanded. "Is that why you wanted some time apart? Because of her?"

"No Marian." He crossed his arms. "She isn't and that's the first time I've kissed her."

"I doubt that!" Marian was livid and he didn't blame her.

"I know you won't, but it's the truth." He exhaled as he began to speak his confession to Marian. "I had something to tell you tonight. I've been talking with Gisbourne-

"You've actually been talking with Guy!" Marian looked shocked. "I thought you two were going to be enemies for life."

"Marian, in spite of our differences he does have good advice. He's made me think of some moments that you and I have had that made me realize that we're not right for each other."

Marian stared at him, her face going white. "What? You're jesting with me Robin!"

"No." he shook his head. "I am not."

"We just need to work on our relationship Robin," Marian stammered. "everyone has problems. We just need to confront them."

"Indeed, but ours are always the same problem and neither of us want to concern ourselves with changing our ways. Neither of us care what the other thinks as long as we do what we want. It's always about you or me, but it's never been about us. You got mad when the sheriff had you play companion for the count."

"Robin, we agreed not to talk about-

"Marian! I need to!" his voice rose slightly. "You threatened to turn me in to the sheriff because I wasn't there for you!"

"I was angry!"

"You wouldn't let me talk! You shut me out! I couldn't help you, but it seems like every time my wishes don't align with yours, you go out for blood! You even tried to seduce Gisbourne in your anger with me!"

The blood drained out of Marian's face. "That's a lie!"

"I saw you Marian." She gasped. "I was hoping you'd tell me, but, I see now there isn't much honesty between us." Marian flinched and looked away. "I don't blame you Marian. It was a very bitter and difficult time for both of us. It was even more ironic that Meg's uncle would have sent a reply to your letter the following day. But, the fact that you'd lie about such a thing Marian…it's time we start being honest with each other."

"You love me Robin," Marian stated. "you know this."

"I do know it Marian." He assured her gently. "I will always love you, but I do know that our love is not going to last forever."

"And what makes you think that?" she demands.

"Guy asked me if you were the one woman I couldn't live without. He said it was because I seemed to be living alright without you."

"Our relationship is none of his business." She snapped. "He should mind his own business."

"I asked him for his advice and he was right. I have been living alright without you and I don't think there's ever been a time that I knew if I lost you that I'd be a dead man walking. I don't…feel that way about you Marian."

"Well, who do you feel that way about?" she asks. "The harlot you were kissing a moment ago!"

"She's a lady, Marian, not a harlot. As you and I are no longer together, what I do is no longer your concern. I am deeply sorry that you had to see that exchange before I told you. I was going to tell you after the feast, but that…it just happened Marian. I didn't plan it."

"You're despicable." She exhales. "All those years I spent with you."

"I'm sorry Marian. I'm ending it now because I want to be honest with you."

"Who was the woman?" she questions. "You may as well tell me because I will find out."

"Marian," they both whip around at the sound of Guy's voice. He has Meg on one are and Isabella on the other. Both the women were smiling. Well, Isabella was, until she saw the look on Marian's face and her smile faded. "I wish you and hood would reconcile your differences in less public places."

Meg giggled. "As if you I ever conversed in less public places."

"It's Isabella, isn't?" Marian's eyes flashed as she snapped at Robin. Guy stopped in place, Meg looked confused, but Isabella, wore no expression on her face. "She's the woman who you've chosen to be with instead of me?"

Robin exhaled. "Marian, not now. You're angry and acting irrationally."

"What's he talking about, Isabella?" Guy asked gently.

Isabella shrugged. "I've no idea."

"I was practically his betrothed!" Marian snapped at Isabella. "Until you meddled in our business!"

"Wait a minute." Meg asked, her eyes taking in the scene. "Robin, did you end things with Marian because of Isabella?"

Isabella turned to walk away. "Excuse me, this noise get wearisome."

"No, Isabella" Robin reached for her arm. "is not the reason."

Isabella moved her arm out of his reach. "Whatever, there's nothing going on between us anyway. What concern is your love life to me?"

"You deserve to hear the truth." He then addressed Meg. "I ended things with Marian because we're not right for each other."

"I saw him kissing the strumpet!"

"No name calling Marian." Guy said patiently. "I know you're angry and hurt Marian, but please, try to keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Marian," Meg said calmly. "things have been bumpy you two ever since Guy and I were courting. I hate to confess such a thing, but I believe this to be for the best."

Marian stared at Meg and demanded. "How dare you?"

"Marian," Meg said gently. "you're a dear friend of mine and I want the best for you. You never see people for who they are until it's too late, and then you want what you cannot have. History repeats itself Marian, you've lost Robin as you'd lost Guy."

"I haven't lost him." Marian spat. "Isabella needs to stay out of this."

"I've nothing to do with this." Isabella snarled venomously.

"The woman is married." Marian snapped at Meg. "She needs to go back to her husband and beg his forgiveness for allowing another man to make love to her!"

"That's enough!" Guy roared. Isabella ignored Guy as she drew her fist back and punched Marian in the face! Everyone shrieked as Marian flew backwards, and hit the ground unconscious! Guy shook his head. "Isabella."

"The bitch asked for it!" Isabella hissed through her teeth as she stared down at Marian's prone figure before turning to Meg. "And I thank you for your advice sister, but as I've told you before, I want and need no man."

"Isabella," Meg said gently. "I want you to be loved and happy."

Isabella was silent for a moment before stating. "I want none of those things. Least of all with him."

"Isabella," Robin stepped towards her. "Marian spoke out of turn."

"I'm telling you as I told Meg," she snapped, that old anger and distrust in her eyes again. "I've had my fill of men!" she grabbed her skirts and headed towards her chambers. "They're all the same!"

"Isabella!" Robin called after her.

He would have gone after her, but Guy stopped him. "Let her go Robin, give her time. You need to deal with Marian."

Meg chuckled darkly. "She's unconscious."

Guy exhaled and rolled his eyes. "It's not funny Meg."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Husband, kindly fetch a physician."

"I'll take her to one." Robin volunteered as he moved to pick her up. "It's sort of my fault this happened."

"Of course it is," Meg stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I'll accompany you."

"And then Hood," Guy proclaimed as Robin lifted Marian off the ground. "you'll explain to me what you were doing with my sister."

"None of our business Guy." Meg proclaimed merrily. "Let Isabella have her fun exploring other relationships. Be glad it's Robin and not some other man."

"Well, having Hood as a brother-in-law," Guy grumped. "isn't a pleasant thought!"

"It was just a kiss!" Robin declared. "I wouldn't want you as a brother-in-law either."

"Remember that well Hood!"

"Oh Robin," Meg smiled. "it's never just a kiss. Besides, I'd love having you as a family member. You're not as annoying as you're not tormenting Guy." Both men groaned in disgust at Meg's words.

* * *

 **Reminder: This is a sequel. The 1st story is "God gave me you." So, if things are a little unclear at times, it's because they're explained more clearly in the 1st story.**


	16. 16: Secrets Revealed

Chapter sixteen: Secrets revealed

* * *

Marian moaned as the world came back into focus for her. She winced as pain exploded across her face. "Easy," Meg's voice was close to her. "you took quite a punch."

Everything came flooding back to Marian, causing tears to start up in her eyes. "Oh, Meg."

Meg sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. "It's alright Marian, I know, it hurts so much now."

"How could he do this to me?" she asks. "I thought we were going to get married!"

"And you probably will," Meg stated. "you don't know what the future holds."

"I don't want him." Marian declares. "After what he did."

"Then don't waste time crying over him." Marian wipes her eyes as she looks up at Meg. "Marian, if you love Robin and truly believe that you're meant to be together, give him his space. You need to allow him the time he needs to sort himself out."

"Allow what?" Marian sits up in her bed. "Allow him to make love to a married woman?"

"Robin swears it was just a kiss. Don't spread false rumors Marian, the truth is always found out and you will push Robin away by spreading any lies. Not to mention, Isabella is my sister-in-law, I wouldn't take kindly to you spreading falsehoods about her either." Marian sighs and looks down at the covers. Meg sits down and reaches for her hand. "He needs some time. He's not sure Marian and I don't think you want to be tied to a man who isn't sure in his love for you."

"Our relationship is none of your business."

"And yet," Meg says cheerfully. "you and Robin interfered with my wedding night with Guy." Marian shot her a look. "Granted I've forgiven you, but as your friend, I want the best for you as you wanted the best for me. Robin isn't at a point where he can give you what you need. Let him go Marian, see other men while he searches his heart."

"You said our breaking up was for the best."

"I still do Marian," Meg exhaled. "I'll always be honest with you, but sometimes, I like to give a positive possibility about what could happen."

"Why Isabella?" she asks. "Why her?"

"There's really nothing serious. It was just a flirtation." Meg bit her lip before adding. "Marian, Isabella is running from a dark past. She's not looking for love, so, you really don't need to worry. However, I will not deny that I would love to see her happy and safe. Whether or not Robin is the man, I cannot say. Nevertheless, if he can break her out of her dark shell…then, I'm glad it's a man like him. You and I have never known or suffered what she has, nor will we, let Isabella have the chance to start a different life."

Marian was silent as she turned on her side. "I'm tired." Tears began to slip silently down her cheeks. She didn't want to hear what Meg was saying, but unfortunately, she couldn't stop her ears.

Meg patted her hand. "I will check in on you tomorrow. Please, attempt to get some sleep Marian. You are like a sister to me."

As the door shut, Marian closed her eyes and attempted to sort her tumultuous thoughts. Robin would come back to her, he always did, because she was the one woman who loved him, as he deserved.

* * *

Robin straightened as Meg exited Marian's chambers. Meg smiled at him. "She is well, probably in some minor pain, but she will recover."

"I should have been in there with her."

"And risk her thinking you have feelings for her? No! You need to be sure Robin." Meg continues walking down the hall towards the chambers that belonged to her and Guy. "I don't like anyone being hurt Robin, but, I believe this is the right course. If you're not sure about Marian by now, then stop. I know she's seen no one but you and I'm fairly positive there have been others for you, just not as serious."

He nodded. "Yes. Your husband occasionally gives interesting advice."

Meg smiles. "Don't I know it."

Robin was silent for a moment before asking. "What happened to Isabella, if you don't mind me asking?" Meg stopped and looked at him, her eyes scanning his face cautiously. "Why does she act so frightened and cold?"

"One can't really blame her," Meg shifts uncomfortably. "but, it's not my tale to tell."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"It's extremely personal." She states. "And she is my sister."

"Meg," he states firmly. "you owe me for your husband's life. I would like you to tell me the story as payment owed."

"Damn you, Robin." She glowered at him, but he glowered back at her. "Fine, but this is on your head." She exhaled as she sat down on a bench. "When Thomas rescued her, it'd had been an ugly day." She bit her lip and her gaze went to the ground. "I blush to admit this, but, her husband had bound her naked to a table and commanded two of his servants to take her as they saw fit." Robin's head shot up in shock. "Thomas declares the men laughed while she cried. Upon rescuing her, as she was naked he noted that she was covered in scars caused by fire, knives and whips. God only knows what her husband inflicted upon her for so many nights and allowed other men to do to her ever since she was thirteen."

Robin's stomach churned with disgust and anger. It was a wonder that Isabella hadn't run from him last night. That thought alone gave him hope. "I can see why, she acts that way now. Thank you Meg."

"Don't thank me." Meg sighed. "She won't forgive me for telling her this, but, I do owe you for helping Guy that night. I just hope she'll forgive me for interfering."

"No, I needed to know." he exhaled. "God forgive me, I didn't know."

"Does, it make a difference?" she questioned, finally able to look up at him again. "To you?"

"A little," he sighed. "I had no idea she was such a strong woman, able to endure that for so many years. But, she will be quite different from any other woman I've known; I'll have to be gentle with her."

"Yes, but Robin, don't let your gentleness be sympathy." He turned to face her. "I've seen her and she is a lonely person, looking for love but she's very, very afraid. Remember, one must face one's fears. So, be gentle, but also help guide her through her fears."

He nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"Happy to help." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Meg smiled. "Is that my reward for a betrayal?"

"I wouldn't call it a betrayal. You had her best interests at heart."

"I'd almost be jealous of you kissing my wife, hood," Guy said good naturedly as he stood there with his arms crossed. "except I know that you're really not her type."

Meg chuckled and stood up. "Indeed husband." She trotted up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Shall we retire?"

He swept her up into his arms. "Excellent suggestion wife." She whispered something in his ear, causing him to start. "Megan!" she giggled and kissed him again.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for tonight." She declared. "That speech was moving."

"You already have." He declared fondly. 'You're carrying my child." He lifted her up into his arms, causing her to laugh. Guy fixed his gaze on Robin. "Hood, come by tomorrow. I got Prince John to pardon you."

Robin stared. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"Well," Guy jerked his head to avoid Meg's hand, which was caressing his face. "I may have forged enough proof that showed that the sheriff was the one responsible for the money disappearing." He turned to Meg and glowered. "Stop." She blows a kiss at him and resumes stroking his face. "So, since the sheriff is dead and he's now getting money from us, he's inclined to believe me."

"Thank you Gisbourne."

"Don't thank me yet." Guy declares. "Tomorrow, you report for duty here, as my deputy."

Robin frowned. "I'm not sure I like the idea of that."

"Tough." Guy and Meg chimed together.

"In spite of our semi-mutual dislike for each other," Guy stated. "you and I do make a good team. You're a familiar and friendly face, so, the people will trust you. You've always had the people's best interests at heart, here's your chance to do so."

Robin nods. "I'll consider it."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Robin laughs and shakes his head. Guy wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I might as well. Now, I bid you two a good night and congrats on your impending fatherhood Gisbourne."

"Thanks." Guy turns on his heel and strides towards their chambers. "Meg, I've told you to stop doing that when I'm talking."

"Ooohh," she teases. "the big scary Guy of Gisbourne is threatening me."

Robin chuckles as he stands and heads towards the courtyard. Tonight had been full of so many changes, his life was now being pointed in several directions, and he could only hope that he really was on the right path. He just had to make one quick visit to a room before he changed his mind.


	17. 17: A hesitant dance

Chapter seventeen: A hesitant dance

* * *

Isabella's heart pounded in her chest. She had gone outside for a brisk walk in the evening air before retiring to her chambers. No doubt that the lady Marian, once revived, would spread rumors that would be sure to reach her husband's ears. If he even suspected that she'd lain with another man, she'd be put to death. She needed to leave, tonight!

She hurried into her chambers, bolting the door behind her. She grabbed a bag and began throwing some items into it. She had very little money, but she would manage, she always managed to stay alive.

"There you are." Isabella whirled around to find Robin standing in the window. He must have scaled some walls to reach her room. "I waited several hours for you."

"Why?" she demanded firmly, managing to keep her gaze unflinching. "I'm under no obligation to you!"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Marian."

"Spare me." She practically spat at him, dropping her shoes in the bag. "I know exactly what you're going to say. You want the virtuous, Marian!"

"No." He swung inside her room. "Why are you packing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She questions as she grabs a dress from her closet. "People pack because they're leaving."

"Where are you going?" he demands.

She brushes by him, avoiding his gaze. "That is none of your concern."

"If it's because of Marian-

"Look," she spun around, her voice rising in anger. "I am not sure why you insist on getting involved in every little concern of mine. But I'm going to insist that you stop!"

"The reason why I keep seeking you out is because I want you." the shoes and gown fell from her hands in shock at his words. "I want to know you better."

"Why?" Isabella demanded. "Why on earth would you want me!?"

Robin held her gaze. "You know why Isabella."

"Because you're the great Robin Hood and your female fancies changes with the turning of the hour. No!" she shook her head. "I don't understand! This doesn't make sense to me! It must be a game, why would someone like you ever want-

Robin kissed her, silencing her. Isabella stiffened and stood there, unsure of what to do now. Robin's hands were gently as he caressed her shoulders, gently pulling her against him. The kindness in the kiss was unmistakable, but it refused to register to her heart and mind, but her foolishly weak body responded to him.

Her hands moved to his waist as his lips moved to her neck. "Damn you, Robin Hood." She whispered against his jaw line.

"So," his lips moved along her neck to his ear. "you do feel something for me?"

As his lips nipped her ears, she pulled away from him. "I do," he smiled semi-triumphantly at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "but that is an unfortunate feeling that I shall have to resolve."

"Isabella."

"I can't trust you Robin!" She snapped. "I can't!"

"I'm not asking you to trust me!" he said. "I'm asking you to let me love you!"

"You must be demented." She frowned. "There is no love without trust."

"I'm not asking either of those from you. I'm asking you to let me give to you." she shook her head. "I love you and I can go on without you giving me love or trust."

"Love?" she shakes her head. "That's a fool's errand!"

"You need time Isabella." He said soothingly. "You need to heal and I want to help you on your way to healing and happiness."

"Interesting, now I'm a charity case for love." He sighs. She feels a little cruel, he's been very open with her, but she doesn't want to risk any feelings on her part. "I don't even know what love feels like!"

He inhaled and looked at her before stepping forward. "I think it feels like this." He stepped forward, trapping her against the wall.

Isabella's eyes flashed in fear for a moment as he brought his hand up. He noted the confusion in her eyes as he gently stroked her face. She stared at him as he gently cupped her face with his other hand, tilting her chin up as he advanced so slowly towards her. Isabella stood there, breathing heavily, not moving as he kissed her. She didn't react, so Robin stepped a little closer towards, continuing with his kisses. Sensations, that she might almost dare call arousal began to flow over her. Slowly, she felt her resistance web away and when her hands went to his shoulders, he knew he had her confidence.

"That's not love." She hissed as he broke the kiss. "That's lust."

"Maybe." She held Robin's gaze as he breathed against her skin. "I want you…Isabella." Her insides jumped in fright, she knew what was coming. "I want you and these feelings are almost too much for me."

"I'm not interest in a lover." She states as strongly as her trembling voice allows.

"I've not asked you to be mine yet, you're not ready." He steps back and pulls off his jacket. Her eyes widen and she steps back a step. "I'm not going to make love to you Isabella, when it's time for anything like that…you and I will both know."

"You're taking yourself for granted, as if I'm going to be interested in that sort of thing."

"I'm certain that you're hurting Isabella. For now, when I say I want you, I want to prove to you that you can trust me, even if you can't."

She studied him before asking cautiously. "Against my will, I'm curious, what did you have in mind Hood?"

He smiled charmingly and held out his hand to her. "Come here." She studied his hand for a moment. "I am offering you a night of feeling safe and secure. Nothing else will happen. You have my word."

Isabella stared at his hand for a long time before taking a deep breath and taking his hand. The moment their fingers touched, Isabella knew that she had made a decision that she would probably regret. But then, this was Robin Hood, the man had a golden reputation and it wouldn't hurt to see if he was really as saintly as everyone claimed him to be.

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Isabella awoke to find a hand around her waist and a leg intertwined with hers. She sat upright, a light panic running through her vein. "Don't Isabella," Robin said gently. "don't do that." she turned and looked at him in confusion. He smiled gently at her. "Don't get scared of me now."

"You shouldn't have stayed here last night," she laid back; somewhat hesitant to go back to Robin's embrace, considering he was shirtless. "it was wrong, Robin."

"I know, it probably was," he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "but, it was a first step Isabella. Nothing happened between us and I think you probably had the first decent sleep you've had in a long time."

She bit her lip before nodding reluctantly. It was strange to get a peaceful night's sleep. Truth to be told, she hadn't slept straight through a night before without any interruptions. The night had been free from any fears. "It was." She reluctantly admitted.

"All I want at this time, is to give you comfort." He gently tilts her face up, so she has to look at him. "I will come to you Isabella, as often as you want, if you wish it." she looked confused for the moment. "Do you want me to come? You don't have to say a word, a nod or shake will do."

She bit her lip and whispered. "I do." He smiles as he leans forward and kisses her on the mouth. Again, feeling herself falling into that sensation, she ducks her head and whispers. "Stop it."

He smiles and gently strokes her cheek. "You're safe with me Isabella. I'll take as long as you need."

"You're crazy Hood."

He doesn't even look upset. "Maybe I am, but…I like what I feel when I'm near you. I've never felt anything like that and…I want you to share in those feelings with me."

She hesitates before asking. "Even if it takes years?"

He nods his head. "Even if it takes years." He stands up and grabs his shirt, jacket and boots. "I'll see you around."

She smiles in spite of her; the man did have a charming smile after all. "I'll see you Robin Hood."


	18. 18 Harsh truths

Chapter eighteen: Harsh truths

* * *

Robin was whistling a merry tune as he walked down the hall. It was a beautiful morning and it had been a very interesting night. Isabella's injuries were many and he'd made notes of her behavior during the night. She was plagued by night fits, she'd moan and cry in her sleep; but he noted a soothing word, a gentle touch or a subtle kiss to her brow would soothe her. When she finally fell into a peaceful sleep, she stayed that way all night. He'd woken before her to find her clinging to him. Isabella, as Meg had stated, was indeed scared, but she wanted to feel safe. Unconsciously, she felt safe with him; he now had to prove it to her that she was indeed safe with him. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly drawn to Isabella in this manner, but one thing was clear, there were feelings there and they were strong emotions.

He rounded the corner and almost bumped into Marian. She shifted uncomfortably and she had the decency to appear contrite. He exhaled and nodded cordially at her. "Marian…how are you?"

"I'm fine." she finally gazed at him and he saw that Isabella had left a huge bruise on Marian's face.

"Does your face hurt?" he asked gently.

"Touching that you care," he inwardly winced. Meg had warned him that Marian might take his attention as a sign. "yes, it does hurt."

"You shouldn't have spoken that way to Isabella." He said gently. "She really was innocent in all this."

"I'm struggling to believe that at the moment Robin." She glowers at him. "You're very protective of someone who supposedly means nothing to you."

"I didn't say she means nothing to me." He declares calmly. "Isabella does mean something to me; I'm just not sure what yet."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hood," Guy walks by them, a stack of paper in his hands. He doesn't even look directly at them. "Marian, remember, hold conferences in private. I'll see you later in the sheriff's chambers."

Robin nods and steps into Marian's chambers, she follows him and moves to sit down in her chair. Robin opts to stand by the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Marian exhales. "Won't you sit here? No one would think anything of it."

"I doubt that Marian." He stated. "I have to be more careful around you."

She frowns. "Do you think so ill of me that I'd make accusations?"

"I don't think ill of you, I think in times like these, with the way things are between us I not give myself anything to reproach myself for."

"You were saying Isabella meant something to you. How is that even possible?" she questions. "You've never even met before!"

"That you know of." He counters. "I've met and conversed with her several times, unbeknownst to you." she drew herself up and he hastened to add. "Again, nothing improper, but…I felt something when I first saw her at Gisbourne's wedding."

"It's been happening since then?" she stares at him in shock. "Why didn't you talk to me about it Robin? Why remain silent for so long?"

"The truth is," he exhales. "I've been fighting this attraction to Isabella for so long because I thought I loved you."

"And you do!" she stands up and approaches him. "Robin, you didn't even deny it yesterday!"

"Marian, I don't mean to be tactless but I spent the night with Isabella." The blood bled out of Marian's face. "I don't mean to hurt you, but, I need to try and make you understand that it is truly over for us.

"I don't understand this." She whispered. "I don't."

"Nothing sexual happened Marian, but, something happened last night with Isabella, a bond…possibly, formed. I don't know if she felt it, but…I never felt anything like that with you."

"What a waste my life has been!" Marian suddenly declares. "I stayed virtuous for you; I spent years waiting for you!"

"Marian, we're in love with an idea of each other, but, not each other. If we had loved each other, we would have married years ago. We would have found some way to be together, even in secret. With Isabella," he shook his head. "just thinking about her…I just know, with her…I know. I never really knew with you."

"It's lust, Robin!" She snapped. "You just slept with a married woman! Nothing good ever comes from taking something that doesn't belong to you."

"She never belonged to him in the first place. She won't always be married to him." He stated calmly as he opened the door, preparing to exit. "Someday, she's going to be my wife Marian."

"How can you know this?"

He exhales. "I can't explain it Marian, I just know."

"I refuse to believe this. You'll come back to me." She stated. "You always come back to me."

"This time," he assures her. "I won't." he turned to the door and opened it. He turned to Marian. "I don't love you anymore Marian." She stiffened. "Why would you want me to be your husband if I don't love you?"

Marian couldn't respond verbally. Her only response was to grab a near vase and throw it at him. He ducked as the glass shattered near him. "Get away from me Robin. Go."

He needed no encouragement. He nodded his head and walked out of the room to see Isabella standing in the hall, her face a question. He exhaled and stepped towards her. "She's angry with me."

On cue, another vase shattered against the wall, causing them to jump. Isabella nodded. "Apparently. How'd you get mixed up with her Hood?"

He sighed. "I've known her since we were children. We've been engaged on two separate occasions…but I think if it was meant to be…it should have been years ago."

"One never knows," she surmises as she continues walking down the hall. "it would depend on ones idea of love."

"What about you?" he asks. "Do you believe in love?"

"What would I know of love Hood?" She snorts. "I've only known my husband and if that's what love was supposed to be, that's a love I can do without."

He knew what she was referring to and he wouldn't push her for an answer. "Then, it'll be an honor for me to show you." she turned towards him, her eyes wide. "Love, is a beautiful thing to experience, with the right person."

She exhales with a laugh. "I suppose you're think you're the person to teach me? I will warn you, I have known too much darkness and I will probably taint you with my darkness."

He studied her for a moment. "Darkness, will always give way to the light. I can show you," he reached up and gently stroked her face. He was inwardly pleased to note that for once, she didn't shrug away from his touch. "there is a way out of the darkness."

Isabella was silent for a moment, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's your risk Hood; I don't think you're wise to take such a risk with me."

"You feel something for me, I know it, so…that's a good reason to remain hopeful."

"We shall see." She steps away from him. "You should go find my brother."

He nods. "Yes, he's putting me to work. Who'd have thought that Gisbourne and I would be working together?"

"Who'd have thought I'd have lived to see it?" The bitterness in her tone didn't escape him. At his inquisitive gaze, she added. "I wasn't supposed to live. My brother sold me to my husband because he couldn't take care of me when were cast out of the village."

The blood in Robin's veins froze at those words. "Cast out?"

Isabella shrugged. "When our parents died, it was quite clear to us that we Gisbourne's weren't welcome in the village. After all, the priest himself did condemn us and we lost our lands."

"To me." He said softly. "I am so sorry Isabella."

"Don't feel sorry for me." she crosses her arms. "You didn't cast us out; we were already damned because we were born with the name Gisbourne. No one else could do anymore damage to us than our own names." With that, she spun on her heel and continued on her way, leaving Robin for once, in a moment of complete silence.

* * *

"I think we should be able to provide enough relief for them to be reliant within several months." Robin nodded in agreement with Guy. "And Meg thinks that if we behead a few people that we'll definitely see an increase in profit."

Robin starts to nod, but frowns in confusion at Guys words. "What?"

Guy chuckles and closes the book before him. "I was making sure you were listening hood, you seemed miles away."

"I was." he exhaled and confessed. "I was talking with Isabella."

"Yes." Guy crossed his arms, older brother countenance coming out upon his face. "Don't damage her reputation. I've arranged for Thornton to be summoned here in 2 months time, I won't have things harder on her by complications brought on by you."

"I appear to have complicated your life beyond comprehension."

Gisbourne shrugged. "That depends on one's outlook on life Hood. After all, we all make choices in life."

"You lost your lands because of me." He stated. Guy finally realized that Robin was trying to apologize for past wrongs. "Isabella wouldn't be in this situation because of me. Meg herself said that I was the cause for putting you on the path to darkness."

"Hood," Guy held up a hand. "let me stop you there."

"I must say this." Guy exhaled as Robin continued. "You and I…our dislike goes back to our parents dying. I'd like to make amends for this situation."

"Hood, I don't have any anger towards you for how things turned out. True, you put a barrier in my path, but it was my choice to react to it in the way I did. I made my own decisions that caused my own life to take such a turn. Were I not put on the path I was on, I doubt very much I'd have been able to meet Meg. I hold no ill will towards you now." At Robin's doubting gaze, Guy shrugged. "Well, maybe some when I think about those months of games you put me through," Robin laughed lightly. "but nothing else."

"Allow me one thing, to help make it up to you."

"What's the request?" Guy folds his hands.

"I wish to look out for Isabella until the divorce papers are final." Guy looked skeptical. "She's frightened and with Meg being with child, I doubt you'll have time to give her enough attention to put her mind at ease, so, I'd like to step in your place."

Guy ponders for a moment before nodding. "If my sister agrees, then yes, I will allow you to be her bodyguard. But I'm warning you once and for all, I do not want to escort my sister down the aisle to be given to you in marriage!"


	19. 19: Bloodshed

Chapter nineteen: Bloodshed

* * *

Robin exhaled. "I do not think I can take much more of this." His head ached and the office grew more and more stuffier by the moment.

It had only been a week, but he was already missing the clean air of the forest and the stirring of the leaves. Djaq and Will had become the head physicians in the castle and Djaq had many apprentices who she began training to help the villagers. Much, had fallen in love with a woman, Eve and he had been spending his time in Locksley, making ready a home for them. Allan-A-Dale, had left to seek more adventures. John, had become Meg's right hand, they worked well to keep Locksley lawful, often visiting the markets to personally keep an eye on how things were progressing.

Today there had been several cases, a few involving thievery, which he hadn't liked to settle. He'd let Guy set the punishment and nodded in agreement. Guy was fair, either giving them jail time or branding their hand. "My head is spinning."

Guy chuckled as he handed him another petition. "One more Hood, then you're free to do as you wish for the day."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand how you tolerate this; I've no head for politics."

"You're doing well." Guy exhaled as he studied the papers before him. "This one, should prove interesting." He nods at the guard before handing Robin the papers. "It's a petition of marriage."

Robin groaned as he began to study the papers. "Why on earth would anyone be petitioning us?"

"We shall see." The guard opened the door and sounds of heavy arguing were heard outside. Robin groaned and leaned back in his chair. Guy stood up and moved towards the door. "Quiet!" at Guy's bellow, the sounds stilled. "Now, I'm assuming you wish for us to make a decision, you must allow us to make a decree in our office, in peace!" Mumbled apologies were heard in the hall. "Now, compose yourselves and enter." Guy moved back towards his seat. "This, will be an interesting case, I think."

An older man entered, dragging a young woman by her arm, two other men followed. Robin straightened up as the woman managed to jerk free from the older man's grasp. She moved quickly and stepped towards one of the young men. Robin observed the contrast in their apparel; the girl, older man and one of the young men were dressed richly. The other young man, to whom the lady was standing with, was poorly dressed.

Guy exhaled. "I see here a petition for marriage to the lady, Lily." Guy folded his hands. "Now, lady as you seem to be the reason for all of this, I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"She is to have no say in this!" The older man trumpeted.

The finely dressed young man spoke. "I already paid the brides price for her! I demand my wife!"

"Silence!" Robin snapped. "Sir Guy asked to hear the lady's story, you will have your turn to speak." The woman smiled gratefully at him. "Now, please proceed. You will not be interrupted again."

"Thank you, Sir Guy and Lord Robin." Lily licked her lips. "My father has entered me into a marriage agreement without my consent, to Sir Gist." Robin felt his heart sink, this would not end well. "I have refused to enter into marriage with Sir Gist as my heart belongs to another." the poorer dressed man stepped forward and reached for her hand. "I've promised myself to Rom, and I wedded him three days ago. My father and Sir Gist are insisting our marriage is invalid and are demanding I wed Sir Gist. I beg of you, to settle this distemper between them and allow us to live our lives in peace."

Robin turns to the blustering father. "Why would you think their marriage was invalid?"

"I did not give my consent!" he snapped. "She is my property until I've given her in marriage!"

Guy turned to Lily and questioned. "Are you of the age of consent?"

The lady nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Then, she is free to marry whomever she wishes." Guy points out. "I need a legal reason to be enabled to terminate the marriage."

"The marriage wasn't blessed by the church!"

"I couldn't afford a church wedding," Rom stated calmly as he stepped forward with some papers. "so, I had a priest marry us. Here is our license and Sir Gisbourne, your wife was one of the witnesses at our marriage."

Guy let out a groan and muttered. "Why am I not surprised?" He studied the papers and chuckled. "I see, little John was a witness as well."

Robin smiled. "Those two are often as thick as thieves in our absence."

"So, I've observed."

"Milord!" Sir Gist stated loudly. "I must insist you settle this matter."

"Well," Guy handed Rom back the papers. "unless this marriage wasn't consummated, there is little I can do. This marriage is legal." Rom pulled Lily against him in relief. "I myself was married by a priest and had forgone a church wedding. I'm afraid milord, you will have to swallow the fact that your daughter has chosen her own man."

"We had a contract!" Sir Gist snapped.

Robin nodded. "Indeed, unfortunately, your contract was written the day after the marriage. Lily's father cannot give you that which wasn't his. He will have to return every coin you paid for the bride to you."

"Peasant scum." Sir Gist drew a knife from his side and threw it at Rom! Lily screamed as Rom collapsed, clutching the knife in his chest! "I should have killed you days ago!"

"Hood!" Guy shouted as he knelt by Rom and Lily. "Guard!"

Robin already had an arrow on the string, pointed at Gist's heart. "Don't move!" He snapped as Sir Gist drew another knife. "Don't try it!" Robin warned. Gist ignored him and brought his arm back to throw the night. With a twang, the arrow left Robin's bow and imbedded itself in Sir Gist's arm.

Gist let out a howl as the guards burst into the room. "Arrest Sir Gist and fetch Djaq and her surgeon."

"The peasant bastard will die." Gist spat as he leered at Lily. "And then, you will be mine. You mark my words!"

"And you mark mine!" Guy roared. "You are to be imprisoned for attempted murder. Should this man die, you will be charged with murder and then hung!"

Gist snorted as the guards pulled him up. "Like Robin Hood will allow that!"

"I would allow that."

Gist glowered at him. "You fought for what was yours!"

"I fought for a country, not for myself." He stated. "And I never murdered anyone for anything that was never mine to have!"

"You're no better than Gisbourne!" the man shouted as he was dragged away. "I'll see you in Hell!"

Robin lowered his bow and exhaled. "I wouldn't worry Hood," Gisbourne said as he kept the knife blade in place in the man's chest. "Remember, God alone has the power to damn us to Hell and He will most likely damn me over you." But Robin wasn't so sure, God would judge him for all the men he'd killed.

* * *

 _That evening,_

* * *

"Well," Isabella's velvety voice came out of nowhere behind him. Robin turned survey Isabella, she was standing close beside him and he hadn't observed her approach or noted her apple like perfume. In truth, his thoughts had been miles away this evening, had he and Gisbourne still been enemies, Gisbourne could have stabbed him the back and he'd not have noticed. He noted that she'd let her hair down and it was an improvement from the tight bun she'd normally worn. "What's bothering you Hood? You seem distressed."

"It was a difficult day at work." He exhaled. "A man tried killing another man in front of Guy and I."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted the other man's wife. He decided because he was rich, he deserved her."

"Not an uncommon thought amongst rich men." She crosses her arms. "Will the husband survive?"

"Djaq thinks that he and his wife will resume life as normal next month. The wound was almost mortal, but, the man had a strong will to live."

"I would say that this news should make you happy, but, clearly you blame yourself for interfering too late."

"I didn't even see it coming!" He states firmly, though there's a snap at the tip of his tongue. He has no desire to snap at Isabella and startle her. "I've grown soft behind a desk."

"Please!" She snorts. "As near as I know, God hasn't died and left you in charge of His earth!" Robin glares at her as she states firmly, yet softly. "You cannot be responsible for everything or everyone. I can see that something else distresses you." he gazes out over the hills at the setting sun. "Something that possibly occurred to you in the holy land?" Robin's head whips towards her in surprise. She nods knowingly. "That's it."

"How did you know that?" He questions. "Not even Marian knew."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Stop mentioning that dog's name." Robin smiles in spite of himself. "I've heard tales about the men who've returned from battles in the Holy Land. They're never the same." She sat down on the edge of the wall. "One would assume, that since you're the great Robin Hood that you'd have returned from the war, unscathed. But, there have been clues that you're not the same man you were."

"How did you know?"

She runs a finger up and down her arm. "I suppose an observation of your moments to go pensive, especially at night. You're always reaching out to help the helpless, perhaps because you cannot help yourself. There is almost, the most obvious clue. Your disdain for bloodshed," he exhales and shakes his head. How could she have seen all of that in him in so short a period. "is because you've seen enough blood to last you a lifetime. Am I wrong, Hood?"

"No." he sighs and looks at the setting sun, casting a crimson and orange hue over the green trees. "I'm surprised you knew that about me."

"Anyone with eyes could know this information."

"Yet…few of my friends can see this side of me." he stepped closer to her. "How come you can?"

"Darkness sees darkness." She stands up, brushing dirt off her poisonous green dress, which was turning emerald in the sunset. "I need to be going Hood, can't have people talking about us."

"Would that really be such a crime, Isabella?"

She chortles. "You and me, who'd have believed any of it of us." At his silly grin, she demands. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…this is the first time you've ever made it sound like there's an us."

She tilts her head slightly to the side and nods. "I suppose. Slip of the tongue I suppose." She turns to walk away from him. "I'll see you later."

"Hey," he says softly, causing her to look at him. "I love you."

"So you say Hood," she pauses for a moment, a bittersweet smile tugging at her lips. "but then, I wouldn't know what love is, would I?" She bites her lip before adding. "Don't take on everything in the world Hood, you cannot be responsible for anyone's burdens but your own. Carry too much, and you will crack. I learned that one the hard way, now. You'll feel much better if you let some things just go."

If ever Robin needed proof that things were going well between them, this was it. Isabella was finally starting to loosen up around him, this was one of the best conversations he'd had with her and it finally felt like they were finally starting to know each other. He was a comfort to her at night and they were polite in public during the day, but they still managed to talk. Dare he open that maybe she was opening herself up.

"It's simply my nature, as you know Isabella to help." He smiles as he stands, moves towards her, holding her gaze. "I'd be happy to help you with anything troubling you."

She nods. "And there's the difference between us, you delight in helping others. Me, I like to keep my problems close to me."

Robin places a hand above her heart. She glances down at his hand. "I'm here, anytime you'd like to me to listen."

"I know," she reaches up and curls her hand around his hand. "I'm not ready yet, but… it's nice to know that there's someone there." Robin smiles as he kisses her hand before pulling her close into an embrace to deliver a gentle kiss on her lips. Isabella was relaxed, her arms were around his shoulders, and for this moment, he was in paradise.


	20. 20: Damaged lady

Chapter twenty: Damaged lady

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Robin tapped on the door of Djaq's little herbal hut. She opened the window, her dark eyes scanning the area quickly before smiling at him. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I was inquiring to the state of Lily's husband, Rom."

She smiled. "Ah, he'll be fine in a few weeks. The man was very lucky." Her eyes narrowed. "What's happening to Sir Gist?"

Robin shrugs. "I'm not sure. I'm letting Guy head the punishment on this one."

"Hmm," Djaq stated. "I hope Sir Guy has him flogged and placed in the stocks."

"Well," both heads swiveled at the sound of Marian's voice. She smiled politely at them. "That is indeed Sir Guy's punishment. 50 lashes, rather shocking considering he's a nobleman."

"Well," Djaq smiled at Marian as she handed her a bag. "no man should escape punishment. Especially one who so blatantly chooses to do wrong in front of the law."

Marian smiles as she accepts the bag. "Thank you Djaq." Marian hands her a coin. "Here, and if you will not accept it, save it for someone who cannot afford to pay you."

Djaq nods. "I shall. Enjoy the chamomile Marian. And to both of you, a good day."

"Thank you Djaq." Marian turns to Robin as Djaq closes the window. She smiles gently at him. "And how are you this morning?"

"I am well." he starts walking towards the castle. As he notes Marian falling in step with him, he adds. "The man who was stabbed yesterday, he's going to live."

"I gathered, since Guy is having the man flogged instead of executed." Marian's silent for a moment before stating. "I dislike this awkward distance between us Robin."

Robin exhales. "I know Marian; it could be less awkward if you could let the past go."

She sighs and continues gazing forward. "Believe me, I've tried Robin. But I firmly believe in what Meg said, you need time…and then you'll come back to me."

Robin frowns. "Meg says I'll come back to you? If she did, she's mistaken."

"She implied that I needed to give you your space. If we're meant to be, then it'll happen." She bites her lip. "I do not mean to be difficult Robin; it's just that I've loved you for so many years, almost since childhood that it's asking the impossible for me to turn off my feelings for you as fast as you've turned of yours towards me."

"I know, it seems sudden to you Marian, but, it's been going on for months for me Marian."

"Isabella doesn't love you Robin." Marian stated. "What's going on between you, isn't love."

"I know that." he said quietly. "Isabella needs time and I'm a patient man."

"Then why pursue her?" she questioned. "You deserve better than her! Why would you want a woman who's been used and belongs to another?"

"Because she deserves love and it scares her." He stops and faces Marian. "I know that a part of her loves me, even though she can't admit it yet. She's scared and after all she's been through, I'm very surprised that she still has enough courage to allow me to embrace her."

"I don't know what she's been though, but I doubt it's as serious as you've implied."

Ire heated Robin's stomach at Marian's thoughtless words. "You'll never know what she's had to go through." He inhaled before saying. "I love Isabella, Marian."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's barely been a month Robin. You cannot possibly be sure. You've got a heart that's very sympathetic, if she's as damaged as you imply she is, it could be pity you feel Robin." He begins shaking his head. "You've always been protective of the weak Robin, it's your weakness."

"I know that Isabella and I will be together, someday. It's going to take a lot of time and patience, but this time… I know." He smiles in relief. "I actually _know_ that she's the one. And what feel and know, I've I never, known or felt with you."

"So you've told me, but who are you trying to convince?" Marian asked. "Me? Or yourself?" Marian placed a hand on his arm, running her hand up to his shoulder. "I think… you want to punish me for not admitting my wrongs. You can't…deny the truth for long Robin."

Robin exhaled. "Isabella calls you a bitch and for once, I have to agree with her. You are a bitch, you're a female dog in heat." He yanked free from her grasp and stepped away. "No more Marian, leave us be."

Marian shifts her shoulder. "You fancy that insulting me will cause me to change my mind. I'll wait for you Robin, I'll wait as long as it takes."

"I desire your absence Marian."

She nods. "You shall have it in a moment after this last word. You fancy me your enemy. However, you've yet to meet her husband." Robin glowered at her. "I imagine, he won't like arriving here once he receives Guy's summon to arrive here to find his wife has been making love with another."

Robin chuckles and folds his arms. "Cute Marian. I haven't made love to her yet, and I won't until she's ready. Be gone Marian."

Marian stiffens her shoulders and walks briskly out of the courtyard. "Well," Robin whips around at the sound of Isabella's voice. She holds up her hands. "easy Hood, I'm unharmed."

He chuckles. "You startled me. Shall we continue with our plans for our ride?"

Isabella nods as she takes his offered arm. And he noted that she didn't say anything to him on the way to the stables. She was eerily quiet for the whole ride, making Robin wonder what had upset her. He tried to get her to speak, but she kept her sentences short, so, he allowed her the silence.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Robin had taken her to one of his favorite spots deep in the forests. It was near to where he'd first met Isabella, but further up, there was a more secluded spot, surrounded by sand and aspen trees.

After nearly finishing their picnic lunch, Robin finally asked Isabella, directly. "Are you upset with me Isabella?"

She looks at him oddly. "No."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really."

He exhales before asking her. "Did you overhear Marian?" she nods. "You've no concern for her, its over. I've told her before."

"I've heard that as well."

He exhales. "Is there something that concerns you?"

"Yes." she bites her lip before stating. "I wish you would stop saying you love me."

Robin groans. "Isabella."

"I am serious." She folds her hand. "I don't know how many other people you've informed of your feelings towards me, but I don't wish it. It can never be."

"It's rather soon to be saying it can never be, Isabella." He stands up as she jumps up. "I will not be silent about my feelings for you."

"On your own head, be it!" She snaps. "If you wish to be hurt, that's on you Hood!"

"You can't hurt me Isabella."

"Couldn't I?" she demands. "You know nothing about me! You don't know what torments plague my heart!"

"I can know, if you tell me." He knew that he knew almost everything, but Meg had only informed him to help him in his pursuits. Isabella, needed to tell him at some point.

"Damn you Hood!" She shouts. "I wanted my brother dead, along with his wife, no more than a few weeks ago." Robin barely managed to keep a straight face at her confession. "See? You shouldn't be seen with a woman like me!"

"You wanted them dead," he said firmly. "but they're not, so, I'm assuming that something happened to change your mind?"

"For God's sake, Hood! Can't you see me for what I am? Or are you so perfect that you can't see damaged good before you?"

"Oh shut up!" Robin suddenly shouts at her. Her face freezes, but he cannot be stopped. "I am not perfect, neither are you! Perfection is irrelevant." He snaps at her. "I know you have a past Isabella, I've got one too! Neither one of us is entering this relationship with clean hands…but that's not going to stop me from loving you." Isabella turned her back to him, her shoulders shaking. Robin exhaled and went for the horses. "We need a moment to calm down, I'll water the horses and then we'll talk. Ok?" she nodded. A barely discernible nod, but she did anyway. As he turned to walk away, he added. "I'm not ashamed of loving you, so, I will continue to say it."

* * *

 _I'm not ashamed of loving you, so, I will continue to say it._ "Damn you Hood," Isabella whispered as she swiped at a tear trickling down her cheek. "you've made me weak."

Isabella felt her heart twist in conflict. She didn't understand this, she didn't understand him. Robin, with his gentle prodding, had been gently causing her to lose control over her emotions and she felt the walls around her heart begin to break. She did have feelings for him, but how could she trust him when she didn't trust any man? There hadn't been a single man in her life that had never hurt her…except for him.

She knew she was making it hard for him, it was hard for her. How was she to trust and believe that a man like Robin Hood actually loved and wanted her? She couldn't believe it herself. It had taken her so long, but she was contemplating that maybe Robin was worth taking a risk. However,…if it was love…how was she to know what that really felt like? She couldn't even call him by his given name, Robin.

Isabella stood up and went down to the river to wash her face. Her head ached dreadfully and she was emotional. She noted Robin out of the corner of her eye, he was tying up the horses. He'd removed his shoes and had rolled his pants almost up to his knees. She smiled, admiring the sight for a moment before kneeling by the river. As she washed her face, she heard him approaching her.

"I'm sorry Isabella." She pauses before looking up at him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She stood up, with a slight shrug. "I deserved it."

"No." He said firmly. "You don't deserve to be yelled at, I was frustrated. I shouldn't have treated you in such a way. I know it's hard for you to express your feelings and I'm at times, to desperate to prove to you that my feelings are real Isabella." She is momentarily without words. He rubs her shoulder. "I am sorry, it's not easy for me, but I will be more patient with you. I'll go saddle the horses and we'll return home."

It takes her a good few moments to find her voice, but when she does find it, she's surprised by the words that come out of her mouth. "Don't you want me?"

He spins around, his face is slightly confused. "Yes, I do want you Isabella."

She hesitates before asking. "I'm asking as, in the way… that a man desires a woman?"

"Yes, I do." He seems a little surprised by her line of questioning. "I do desire you Isabella."

"I'm not like Marian," she inhaled before stating. "I've been with another."

"As have I, Isabella, neither of us will be the first, but I believe…we'll be the right ones." He holds her gaze as he states. "Isabella, some days…I feel as though I'll burn alive if I don't see you. At night, I respect you, but that doesn't mean I am not attracted to you. I am, very attracted to you, but I want to wait until you want me as much as I want you."

"Then," she whispers. "make me want you too."

He stares at her before asking in quiet disbelief. "What? Do you know what you're asking of me?" she nods. "Isabella, please, be sure you know what you're asking me to do."

"I'm asking you to make me want you." she looks up at him, tears filling her eyes. "No one's wanted me for so long that…I don't know how to want someone anymore."

"Isabella-

"How am I supposed to know what I'm feeling when all I've known is fear?" Isabella hiccupped. "Believe me, it's taking all the strength I've got left in me to ask this of you. I want… I need to know if there's any hope for me or if I'm damaged beyond all hope."

"You're far from damaged Isabella, but I know that you cannot see yourself in such a light as I see you in." He looked at her for a moment before stepping out of the river towards her. "You asked for it, milady."

With that, Robin closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. Fear and anticipation flowed over her like a bucket of snow and Isabella instantly regretted making that request of Robin. Now…it was too late for her to back out and she needed to know. She needed to know if he was like every other man she'd know. If he wasn't…then maybe there was a chance for her to move on after all. Because she needed to know that, she wasn't as damaged as she thought she was.


	21. 21: Intentions

**Author's Note: Due to inspiration from CleanWriter1987, this story will be taking a dark turn. So, I am upping the rating to M.  
Those who don't want to read the love scene that's coming, jump to the 2nd section.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Intentions

* * *

Isabella trembled as Robin untied her dress and pulled it over her head. . She panicked for a moment as he lowered her shift over her shoulder, exposing a breast as he kissed her shoulder. She breathed hard, forcing herself to remain calm; any movement on her part might result in him getting angry with her. She wanted to change her mind, but she was fearful of what he might do to her should she halt his advances. She was weary of the fear and wanted to know if being with a man could actually result in her feeling pleasure.

Robin sensed that Isabella was nervous, but she didn't tell him to stop. Part of him told him that he should stop here and now, give her a bit more time. However, the other part of him told him that he needed to prove to her that he'd never hurt her. He knew how much it had taken for her to ask him to be with her and he didn't want her to feel any more doubt or fear with him.

Robin lifted her up, causing her to gasp as he knelt on the rich green grass, careful to lay her on the blanket they'd eaten on earlier. She squirmed slightly in discomfort at his closeness as he pulled his shirt free and tossed it aside. He kissed her neck, giving her a few moments to adjust to his nearness.

Her hand on his left arm caused him to look to her hand, which was caressing a scar of his. He leaned over and kissed her hand, catching one of her fingers between his lips. She gasped, pulling her hand free. He smiled, rather cheekily at her, and he noted she relaxed somewhat. Her hand moved to pull at the neckline of her shift. Robin lifted up her hips, helping her remove the last few pieces of her attire. Her body wasn't unmarked, he noted, like him, she had several scars on her, but she was still beautiful.

Her eyes danced around uneasily as he unlaced and removed his pants. As he leaned over her, he said. "If you want me to stop, let me know." she nodded through her closed eyes. She was still scared, but some part of her trusted him enough to go through with this. He entered her, causing her to cry out and tense up. "Look at me Isabella," he ordered gently. She hesitated, as if she were afraid of what she'd see in his eyes. "come on." against her will, she opened her eyes and the gentle, tender regard he had for her shown in his eyes, causing her eyes to water, unwillingly. He pulled her up, holding her against him. "You're so beautiful."

She shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "I'm…not."

"Believe me," he began moving gently inside her as he began kissing away each tear. "you are." Isabella let out a soft sound. "I'd never hurt you."

Every movement and touch on his part was so gentle that it felt almost strange to Isabella. He brushed her hair back from her face as he planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her to shudder. Robin lay back onto the blanket with her. Isabella looked cautious as he looked up at her, his hands running down her shoulders before moving to her breasts. He continued touching her, stroking her, noting all the places on her body that made her shudder.

This was slow going, but her reactions were worth it as she slowly finally started moving with him and he felt her drop her guard. When she reached out and touched his shoulder, he sat up, drawing her closer to kiss the scar that was over her heart. She froze for a moment, but then something, he wasn't sure what it was, broke. He felt it and saw the fear behind her eyes break as she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him! Robin reacted instantly as he kept his arms locked around her waist, falling back onto the ground. Isabella let out a few sounds, none of fright as she clutched his neck. He gripped her knee as they rolled around, his mouth firmly working against hers. He broke the kiss to cradle his arm under her neck to give her support.

Isabella panted hard against him, her pants becoming gasps as a fine sheen of sweat began to coat their bodies as he began moving harder inside her. "God! Isabella cried out, her nails digging into his back. "Robin!"

He released into her just as her body climaxed. She fell back onto the ground, heaving hard. Robin exhaled and collapsed lightly on her, his face pressed against her chest as his hands lay by her side. He smiled to himself as he realized it was the first time Isabella had actually called him Robin.

"What…happened to me?" Isabella gasped as she ran a violently shaking hand through his hair. "what…was that?"

He inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts quickly. He knew she was married, but he realized that her husband had been severely inadequate in satisfying Isabella for all those years. "In France," he explained. "it's called… the little death. You've never…had one?" she shook her head. "It's…caused by pleasure Isabella." she covered her mouth as tears of disbelief welled in her eyes. "You felt pleasure Isabella…I did nothing."

"You made me feel it." she breathed out as she cupped his face in her hands. "He always," her voice broke. "I've never-

"I am not him. You're not his anymore Isabella, you're mine." He exhaled and kissed her on the mouth. As their lips met again, he knew there'd never be another woman for him.

* * *

 _Back at the castle,_

* * *

"Marian?" Meg called with a cheerful tone in her voice, causing Marian to inwardly groan. She turned to face Meg, who was trotting towards her with two fists full of mint green fabric. "Wait a minute!"

"Guy is going to kill you," Marian states as she swings up onto her horse. "if he sees you running in your condition."

"Well, you made me run. I was going to ask if you and your father would care to join Guy and me for dinner tonight."

Marian shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Robin and Isabella will not be joining us if that's a concern of yours." Marian shot her a dark look. "Marian, I just said it to assure you that it would really be a dinner with your father and Guy. I've missed your company."

Marian nodded. "I see. Ask my father, I shall be out for the evening."

"Are you going on a ride?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"For God's sake," Marian snapped. "I wish you'd stop treating me like a child!"

Meg looked surprised. "I'm just concerned Marian, it's not safe out there."

"It's never safe, but I was the night watchman. I can take care of myself!"

Meg sighed. "I shall leave you be Marian. I find there is little for us to talk about without you flying into a fit."

"You and Guy meddled with my relationship with Robin, now, I've lost him!" She snapped. "Do you expect me to be cordial to you two?"

Meg groaned in aggravation. "If I could shake some sense into your head, I'd do it. There is nothing more for me to say to you on this matter. It's your heart Marian, I hate seeing you hurt."

"You knew that it was love with Guy!" Marian proclaimed. "I know with Robin."

"You forget that Guy actually loves me. I wasn't chasing a man who cared nothing for me." Meg exhaled. "I am sorry Marian, I wish you would find someone who will love you as you deserve. And for everyone's sake, I hope you meet that man soon!"

Marian kicked her horse and galloped out of the courtyard. She wanted to get as far away from this place as she could!

* * *

Isabella laughed as she wrapped her arm around Robin's neck. He planted a kiss on her neck as they treaded the water in the lake. She exhaled and looked upwards at the sky. "I never knew…that I could be this happy."

"I want to keep you this happy, every day." Robin's lips move to her collarbone, causing her to twitch slightly. Isabella," he breathed as he looked at her. "do you believe me now when I say that I love and want you?"

She nodded. "I believe you, but…I don't believe that I actually deserve such feelings."

"I'll do my best to persuade you that you do deserve such things." He laughed as his feet found the ground of the lake and he pulled her against him. "I love you," she sighs. "I know, you don't like hearing me say it, but…I do."

She smiles and runs a hand through his growing beard. "I don't mind hearing you say it, as much now."

"Good." With that, Robin pulled her closer into another deep kiss. Isabella shivered as his hand cupped her hip, lifting her up against his growing desire. "God, I want you again."

"Robin, I'm not that good." She ran a wet hand through his hair, breaking the kiss to press a kiss below his ear. Robin let out an annoyed growl as he began to slip inside her. A flash of bright blue caused her to look up from Robin's neck. What she saw caused her blood to run cold. "Robin." She gasped out as he thrust into her. "We need to stop."

"God." Robin groaned. "I hope you're teasing, cause, I don't think I can love."

"Marian," she whispered. "is here."

He froze in his ministrations, his hands still holding her hips in place. "What?"

She nodded. "Marian is on the shore, watching."

Robin exhaled as he carefully exited her. "I can't believe this." Isabella noted how he turned, shielding her from Marian's gaze. He himself, while equally naked as her, was only exposed from his waist up. Marian's fair face was now a sickly shade of white. Robin exhaled impatiently before calling out to her. "Move along Marian! This doesn't concern you!"

Marian needed no further coaxing, for she kicked her horse into a fast canter. Isabella felt uncomfortable now and she approached Robin. "I should go now. It is getting late."

"As you wish." He turned, pulling her against him before brushing another kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you again tonight, milady."

"Stop it." she pushed at him as she blushed.

"You're blushing." He grinned. "You're actually blushing!"

"Stop it." Robin splashed her, causing her to run from the lake with a laugh. He splashed behind her and when he caught her again, she knew it was going to be nightfall when they reached the castle. Tongues would undoubtedly start wagging, but she didn't care. She deserved this; she deserved to feel so wanted.

* * *

Marian pulled her mare to a sharp stop and let the tears that she'd been holding at bay burst forth. It was as if a river in her soul was unleashed and she finally cried a cry that she'd been holding back at bay this entire time. It hurt her to her soul; all she wanted was a ride to clear her head and her emotions. Finding Robin and Isabella cavorting in the river, hadn't been planned. She hadn't meant to stare, but, there was something in Robin that she hadn't seen before. It was as if the darkness was gone from him somehow, but she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't. It was supposed to be her and him!

Suddenly, there was a shout and she looked up as a man swung down from a tree to knock her off her horse! Marian screamed as she hit the ground hard and the man forced her down into the ground. Marian fought to dislodge him, but he was a heavy man. Within moments he had her pinned to the ground and he began tying her hands behind her back.

Marian began to scream for help as he hollered. "I got one!" He grabbed her by her hair and flipped her onto her back. The dark lust in his eyes caused her to begin kicking at him. He laughed, apparently enjoying her struggle as he surveyed her. "Oh, you look like you'd be a good lay." Her heart jumped up in her chest as he leaned forward and roughly kissed her. Marian fought, bucking against him, hoping to dislodge him. He slid his disgusting tongue in her mouth and she bit down hard, causing him to yell in pain. She held on tight until he punched her in the face. The trees spun around her as the man spit out blood and sneered at her. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, bitch."

"Boyle," a firm voice shouted. "I told you time and time again, that I will examine the merchandise first! Now get off her!"

"The bitch bit me." Boyle protested as he got up from the ground, pulling her up from the ground by her hair. "If you think he won't be pleased with her, I aim to teach her a lesson!"

Boyle threw her forward and she fell forward, strong arms caught her and up righted her. Marian inhaled and struggled to look in control as the man studied her closely. His dark brown eyes studied her face carefully. He took her chin in his hand and turned it to the side. He glowered at Boyle. "I see you damaged her as well."

"Whatever." The man spat in the dirt. "Well, will he want her or not Archer?

Archer's ran a gaze all over her, blatantly admiring every curve of her body from the top of her head to her toes. "What man…wouldn't want her?"

He smiled at her, prompting her to snap. "You will let me go this instance!"

He laughed at her. "After all the time we've spent out here for weeks finding a maid like you?" his eyes narrowed as he asked. "Are you untouched?"

Her face heated as she understood his meaning. She shook her head and denied it instantly. "I am not." From the conversation, she gathered they were looking for one and if they believed she wasn't untouched, they might let her go!

He shrugged. "I see, so, tell me," his eyes glinted darkly as he asked. "why don't I believe you?" Marian fought to remain calm, but fear overtook her as Archer suddenly spun her so her back as against a pine tree. Her heart began heaving in terror as he declared to her. "I've been gone from England, but not that long to forget how a man thinks and believe me," he gazed her up and down. "there isn't a man walking around who wouldn't be tempted to take you where you stand! Pardon me while I make sure."

As he pulled up her skirts, Marian began screaming in panic. She tried kicking Archer, but it was useless. He used his weight to keep her pinned against the tree, his face right by her ear. She could feel he was aroused, being this close to her. "Please," she begged. "don't do this. Let me go." Tears began pouring down her cheeks as he slid his hand inside her undergarments and slipped a finger inside her, causing her to jump in pain. "Stop!" He probed inside her once more. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

Archer exhaled raggedly as he withdrew his hand from inside her. "For your own safety, never…lie to me again." He exhales as he wiped his hand on his pant leg before righting her skirts. "The men in England are bigger fools than I take them for." He reached up and wiped at her tears. "Don't worry; none of us are going to compromise your virginity." His words didn't bring confidence to her to her being. "You're being sold to someone who's willing to buy it from us."

"What?" Marian screamed. "You can't sell me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Doesn't matter to me who you are, you're worth 1,000 crowns." He handed her back to Boyle, who'd been leering at her in her predicament. "Gag her and place her in my wagon unarmed."

"Come on." Boyle protested. "I want her."

"Too bad, she's just what he's looking for." He smiled at her. "She's just perfect."

Boyle suddenly slammed her against a tree, face first. She cried out as he grabbed a hold of her hip through her dress and twisted. "Come on, one poke back here and he'll never know the difference!" Tears began streaming down Marian's eyes as he breathed hotly against her neck. "It'll do her good to get a sample of what's to come."

Archer stomped over and grabbed her from Boyle's grasp. "No more, mishandling the merchandise." He grabbed his scarf from his neck and tied it around Marian's mouth. After securing it, he gave her a shove into the woods. "I'll keep her with me until she's been delivered."

His words brought a little relief to her. Archer wanted her delivered in one piece while Boyle was determined to ravish her. In Archer's hands, she would at least be safe for the time being. For the first time in her life, Marian felt genuine terror. Robin, with his infatuation with Isabella, wouldn't have any idea that she was missing until she lost everything.

Her only hope was that by now Thornton had received her anonymous letter and was on his way to Nottingham. After he'd fetched his wife, Robin in his anger would come looking for her.

* * *

 **I apologize for leaving everyone on a cliffhanger, but I'm leaving for a week, so, I want to leave everyone with a long chapter.**


	22. 22: Safe

Chapter twenty-two: Safe

* * *

"Hold it." Isabella paused in place on the horse as Robin approached her. She frowned, until his hands cinched around her waist, she understood he was helping her dismount. He smirked up at her. "Allow me."

She rolls her eyes. "So, gallant."

"Well, I am Robin Hood."

"So, I've heard." she allows him to take her arm and lead her into the castle. She exhales as she looks up at the stars. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

"It is." Robin nods as he pauses on the stairs. "Are you happy Isabella?" she nods, liking how his eyes lit up at her answer. "Truly."

"Yes, I am. It was a wonderful day and…I enjoyed myself. I haven't," she bit her lip before confessing. "felt this way in a long time. And…I'd like to think that it's because of you."

He caresses her cheek with his hand. "I'll wait for you to be sure, but, I do want to make sure that you can feel this feeling, every day, for as long as we're together."

Her heart falls a bit as she grips his hand. "Easy Robin, you forget…I'm not free."

"You will be." The firmness in his voice caused her to start a bit. "You'll always have me."

"How so?" her eyes narrowed. "Like, a prisoner always has a warden?"

"Like how everyone has a guardian angel." He states calmly. She likes that about him, in spite of each improper or at times harsh question she gives to him, he always has a good answer for her. He places his hands on her waist. "Yours has been failing you all your life. I'm stepping in and taking its place."

She bites her lip as she whispers. "I hope you don't fail me. So many people…have let me down."

"I won't." He assures her. "I promise."

"There they are!" Robin and Isabella turn at the sound of Meg's loud voice. She's walking with Guy, who looks slightly put out. "See, I told you everything would be alright."

Guy ignores her and addresses Robin. "Where the hell were you today?"

Robin doesn't even flinch. "You gave me the day off. I went riding with Isabella."

"Really?" Guy doesn't appear to buy it. "Isabella's apparel and yours, suggest otherwise."

Isabella snorts. "Really, brother. I fell in the lake and Hood fished me out. He insisted on building a fire to dry me out before returning here."

Guy's eyes narrow, but he looks to Robin. "Is this true?"

He nods. "It's true." Well, half of it was at least. "What's the matter with you? You're rather testy for it being so late in the evening."

Guy exhaled. "I received a letter today, and it's disturbing."

Robin nods. "I'll see it after supper, but, Isabella and I are famished."

Meg pats Guy's shoulder. "Why don't you go have someone fetch some food? We'll meet in your office."

Isabella exhales. "I'm going to go change my attire. I'll see you later Robin."

Robin nods with a smile as he watches Isabella walk away. "Can't wait." He watches her as she continues down the hall with Guy. They're still exchanging a few words with each other. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting on his ear. "Ow!" He grabs his ear and looks to Meg, who is glowering fiercely. "That hurt!"

"You deserved to have your ear boxed! You slept with Isabella!" she hissed. "How dare you!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're mistaken Meg."

"Don't you like to me, Robin Hood!" She snapped. "I saw the look in her face and she actually called you Robin! How dare you!"

"I heard your objections the first time." He hisses at her as he rubs his still stinging ear. "It's not as you think."

"Don't you try to pacify me!" She declares. "You're making the same mistake you made with Marian. Don't rush this Robin."

"I am not making the same mistakes as I did with Marian. You can't judge me on 'rushing things' as you put it!"

"Oh yes I can! You've proved you're unworthy of her." he glowered down at her. "Well, think of it! How have you proved by your actions that you're the man for her? You just jumped straight into bed with her!"

"It wasn't like that! Who are you cast judgment on me? You and Guy weren't exactly discreet in your courting!" As she snorts and rolls her eyes, he shoots back to her. "I heard you on your wedding night, no maid screams like that."

The daft woman crosses her arms and smiles up at him. "Since you were eavesdropping, I should inform you that I was a maid. Guy never entered into any marital relations with me as you've done with Isabella until I was his wife."

Robin snorts. "I don't believe that. You two were barely married a month before Guy announced that you two were with child."

"Believe what you will, but what reasons have I to lie about that? I waited until he was my husband. Guy and I had several heated moments and kisses where things could have gone down that road, there were several moments where I could have begged him to take me. However, it was Guy who stopped things, in spite of my willingness. He said that he wanted and respected me too much to dishonor me in such a way." Robin shifted slightly uncomfortably. "He wouldn't even hug me goodnight for fear of being unable to resist the temptation. it was in that moment, that I saw the man inside of him that no one else see and I knew that he was good as the man you see today." she stands up. "You Robin, are just like every other man to her. You just wanted her in bed."

"That's not true." He exhaled. "It was different Meg, it wasn't lust." Meg rolled her eyes. "Isabella has been hurt, as you know, especially in the way of loving. I wanted to prove to her that she could trust that I wouldn't hurt her. She needed to see a different side of everything that she's known and felt. Believe it or not Meg, I didn't force the issue, she asked me to." Meg's brow rose in surprise. "I wouldn't have had relations with her this early in the relationship unless she wanted it, and she did."

"Oh Robin," She exhaled. "as surprising as it is that she request such a thing of you, try to remember, that all actions have consequences. I can see how, on your part it was an attempt to prove your love and hopefully trust in her but…Thornton is coming here." Robin jolted up. "One of Guy's spies informed him that someone sent Thornton an anonymous letter, informing him that she as being unfaithful."

"Damn it." He cursed. "Damn Marian to Hell."

Meg shrugged. "It was probably her, but, we'll never know."

"I know her." Robin exhaled. "It is not beneath her and I hurt her too much."

"Yes, but imagine how hurt she'd be to find you and Isabella in each other's arms after you'd have married. That pain would have been far more excruciating than the one she's going through."

He exhales. "I wish…I could take the pain away from her."

"Pain is good," she muses. "it means you're alive. I do sympathize, as I felt similar feelings of loss, but…it turned out well in the end, didn't it?"

Robin chuckles as he nods. "So it did. I hope things end as well for us as it did for your and Guy."

She nods. "Indeed. Robin, Guy will be informing Isabella tonight that Thornton is coming. Isabella is my sister and I can tell you what is going to go through her mind. You got what you wanted, you will have no use for her and she'll be bundled off back to her husband."

"That won't happen." He states firmly. "I'm not letting her go."

"Do you really think you're the first man who's offered her protection and then caved at the mention of her husband's name?" Meg crossed her arms. "Isabella is in a dark place, you've made it lighter, but I'm warning you Robin. It's not going to get any easier from here on out. You're going to have to prove to her that you're in it with her forever and you better be sure."

He nods. "I'm sure, as I told Marian, she's one for me."

Meg pats his arm. "Then don't let her go. Whether Guy likes it or not, I'd like you as a brother-in-law."

Robin pauses before saying. "Don't convince me to not marry her Meg!" Meg laughed as they entered the castle. Even with this brief moment of laughter, his heart was still slightly heavy with the trepidation that Isabella was again, going to retreat into her shell.

* * *

Marian's head ached. They'd bounced over almost every tree and stump in the forest and she wasn't comfortable tied up in the back of the covered wagon. She'd lost her sense of direction hours ago and had no idea where she was now. Her only hope of escape was to make it to whatever the nearest town was and try to escape from there.

The coach jolted to a stop, causing her to hit her head on a barrel. She groaned as Archer and Boyle hopped down from the wagon. "Boyle," Archer ordered. "go get some wood."

Boyle complained. "Your turn today."

"Nice try." Archer chuckled. "I know you, you'd have her sorry she ever kicked you in your family jewels before I got back with the wood."

Boyle laughed darkly. "Indeed."

"Well, can't have that. Go on, I'll get her situated for the night."

Boyle grumped and huffed, but he walked away. Marian's heart thudded as she listened to Archer's footsteps approaching. She heard him fumble with the key before unlocking the door of the wagon and hopping inside.

Marian cursed at him behind her gag as Archer jumped into the wagon. He rolled his eyes as she backed away from him. "You females are always so dramatic. Now, I need you to shut up while I explain something to you." She glowered at him, not sure what his game was. "If what I've heard about you is true from Guy of Gisbourne, you're a clever woman." She stared at him, wondering how Guy knew this nefarious character. "You may not believe me, but, you're in safe hands. I'm sorry you had to be the one captured, but you're different from other women, Marian." Her eyes widened in shock. He did know her name and he actually dared to address her as if she were his equal! "You're strong and can handle this mission without it leaving too deep a scar on you."

She stared at him as he removed the gag from her mouth. She spat to the side of the wagon before demanding. "Prove it. Prove that you know Guy, tell me something that no one else knows."

He doesn't blink as he states. "You're the night watchman."

Her eyes widened. "Guy has no business telling people of my life."

"Probably, but I asked him who the night watchman was." he smiles cheekily at her, in a manner that remind her of Robin. "Boyle is collecting firewood, so, I've only got a few moments. There's a lord, no one, outside of Boyle knows who, but he's been having his soldiers bring in a maid once a month."

"Is that why you tested me to see if my virtue was intact?" she hissed. "You're despicable!"

"Boyle's last accomplice brought him a woman who wasn't a maid. The accomplice was killed, as well as the woman." He leaned forward. "I needed you to be safe, for your own safety."

"I'm also a lady, not a whore." She says. "You knew who I was; you could have taken me at my word!"

"True, but everyone knows about you and Robin Hood." He frowns. "I'm really surprised to find that he didn't get your virtue."

"Enough." She declares. "This is humiliating."

"Apologies." He holds up his hands. "I only meant it as a compliment. You're a beautiful woman."

"What's the plan?" she demands, vexed with his questioning.

"Boyle, is unfortunately, my only lead to the lord who's torturing these women."

"Torture?" She straightens up. "You never said what he does to the women."

He exhales and crosses his arms. "To put it delicately Marian, he mutilates them." Marian's mouth drops open in shocked outrage. "I need to capture this man and bring him in. Things will get uncomfortable, dangerous at times, especially for you, but I will keep you safe." He leans forward. "Understand that I have to appear as hard as Boyle, so, I may have to cause a scene with you, or mishandle you on occasion in order to keep my cover."

She nods as her cheeks heat. "I understand."

"You will also share my bed," at her look, he laughs. "in the wagon, unless you want Boyle to find you in the night."

She glowers. "Of course not!"

"Good. Now, I will leave you gagged until suppertime."

"I will need to relieve myself." He, this time had to blush a bit. "What do we do then?"

"I'll lead you away from the camp when Boyle is watching the food. I have some sheep wool in my bag. Can I trust you not to run away if I untie your hands?"

"You can." She nods. "I give you my word. Those families need their daughters murderer brought to justice. I will help."

He smiles as he hops out of the wagon. "Good." he holds out his hands to her. "Come here." She nods and he gently lifts her out of the wagon. He arches a brow. "You're as light as a fairy."

She rolls her eyes. "There are no such things as fairies."

"Well, how come I'm holding one?" unwittingly, her cheeks flush at his flirtatious comment. She pulls away from him and clears her throat.

He exhales and leads her into the forest, after retrieving her some sheep's wool from his saddlebag. He untied her hands and respectfully moved a short distance away from Marian. Fortunately, her monthly had finished yesterday, so, it wouldn't be humiliating for her to be in the company of strange men.

After cleaning herself up from the canteen of water he provided, she turned to allow him to tie her back up again. His hands are gentle and he tests the rope. "Not to tight, is it?"

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I've been tied tighter."

"Hmm, trying not to say something inappropriate, milady." Her mouth drops open in surprise at his words. The snap of a branch, caused him to reach for the gag and place it in her mouth. "Too tight?" she shakes her head and he nods. "Good, head for the log. If I see Boyle, I'll give you a shove."

She nods and proceeds to the log. Boyle does enter the camp and on cue Archer gives her a shove towards the log. She stumbles, but manages to catch herself. Boyle chuckles. "If we spot another girl, let's get her and have some fun with this one."

She shudders in disgust with Boyle's words. Archer snorts. "No way, I know he'll fancy her. He may even pay extra for her."

Boyle throws the wood down and Archer knelt to start a fire. Boyle looks at her. "Can you cook?" Marian shakes her head and Boyle snorts in disgust. "Useless woman. Can't do nothing."

"Well, in a few days she'll be doing what she was made for," Archer smirks as Boyle chuckles darkly at her. "and she'll have her eyes to ceiling as God intended."

Marian's blood boiled at Archer's words. He was a convincing villain. Boyle stroked her leg, causing her to jump in disgust. "Maybe…we'll get a turn with her, before he kills her."

Marian swings her foot and kicks Boyle in the chest. Boyle flies backwards into Archer's fire, causing the man to shriek in pain. She catches a hint of amusement as Archer's eyes as he hurries forward to put out the fire. He rips off Boyle's shirt and stomps on the flames. Once the fire is put out, Boyle rushes at her with murder in his eyes. "I'll kill her!"

Archer grabs him. "Put a shirt on. I'll take care of her myself." Marian drew herself up, watching Archer as he rubbed his fists together. He drew his hand back and 'punched' Marian in the stomach. He barely touched her, but she reacted by letting out a loud cry and flying backwards off the log! He smiled briefly at her before leering. "Try that again…and you'll be sorry. Understood?" she nodded as she turned on her side, curling up in a fetal position. He took the cue and kicked her in the back, a move that delighted Boyle. He turned back to the fire. "Get dressed Boyle and take a dip in the creek! I'll have supper ready when you return."

Boyle groused, but did as Archer asked. Once he was out of sight, Archer nodded at her and she sat up. He hurried over, removed the gag and helped her sit up. "I'm alright."

He tugs a twig out of her hair. "Just making sure, Marian."

"It's milady to you," she states. "it's not proper for you to address me by my name."

He laughs at her as he heads back to the fire and the food. "If I call you milady, you will not like the answer to my thoughts." Marian rolls her eyes, mentally making a note for Guy to have Archer reprimanded for his insolent behavior. 

* * *

**And I'm back! The vacation was great!**


	23. 23: Love is for fools

**Author's note: As mentioned previously, this story is taking a dark turn and the 3rd paragraph, which contains a preview of Isabella's abuse, is especially dark.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Love is for fools

* * *

 _Sheriff Gisbourne,_

 _Per your wishes, I've kept an eye on Thornton, yesterday; he arrived to his manor in a fit of extreme anger. He'd received an unsigned letter, which revealed that his wife was in your care and that she was living in sin with another man. I shall attempt to get my hands on the letter, but he will be arriving in Nottingham in two days time. He has been very clear that he intends to make his wife suffer once he has her back. I urge you to construct whatever devices possible to keep her safe. He's made it clear that she won't last the week once back in his care._

Robin tossed the note to the floor, unwilling to read anymore of the message. "Direct, isn't he?"

Guy nods. "Yes." He turns to Isabella, who's been staring at her plate in silence. "Isabella, I gave you my word that you'd be safe in my care. Trust me on that I will keep my promise to you, you won't go back to Thornton."

"Not when God and the law demand otherwise." Isabella muttered.

"I am the law," Guy declares. "you won't go back to him."

"God, you're not," Isabella snaps, her cold tone returning to him as she jumped up from the table. Her stomach had been swirling all night and she couldn't bear to take a bite of food from the table. "there is nothing to be done. I know when I'm beaten; you shouldn't offer me false hope when you know I will be made to go back to him." With that, she turned and walked out of the room. She cursed herself for allowing herself to be vulnerable; she was now going to be hurt again, beyond anything she'd ever felt.

"Isabella," Guy stood up in preparation to go after her. Meg caught his arm and he looked down at her. "What?"

"Let her go," Meg turned to Robin, who was already standing on his feet. "let Robin talk to her."

Robin turned and walked out of the hall, hurrying after Isabella. She was flying fast down the hall. "Isabella?" his voice seemed to spur her to move faster and Robin quickened his pace. She was in the hall outside her chambers before he caught her. "Isabella wait." He spun her around, not surprised to see tears and fears in her eyes again. He exhaled. "Don't do this Isabella, don't shut me out."

"You got what you wanted." She declared. "There is no reason for you to still be with me."

"I'm with you, because I love you." He stated. "I can protect you!"

"I don't need your help!" She states. "It's stupid of you to put your neck out for me."

"Well," he said with what he hoped was an assuring smile. "I think you're worth it."

"You're a fool." She crosses her arms and looks downwards at her feet. "I'm worth nothing."

"Isabella," he bit out as gently as he could, but he was vexed that Isabella was doing as Meg had predicted. She was shutting down and pushing him away from her. "after all we've shared and done together, please! Let me-

"It was just sex Robin!" Isabella snapped. "It's human need! Don't convince me it's anything other than that! And just because we slept together, that doesn't give you the right to my life!" Robin was temporarily without words. He'd underestimated how frightened Isabella was going to be. "I don't need your help or protection!"

"If you didn't need it," he stated. "you wouldn't be living under Guy's roof." She sniffles and looked away from him. "I love you Isabella. I know you're scared, but I'm not going to let you push me away.

"That's too bad for you." She shifted as shoulder, again, avoiding his gaze. "I've been down this road before Hood. I've heard the promises and the declarations, but, it never happens." She went to enter, but he grabbed the handle from her. "God!" she snapped. "Let me go!"

"I don't intend on letting you go, but I need to say this." He studied her as she studied his boots before saying. "You said that our sex together was just human need. If it was need, what exactly did you need from me Isabella? You've had sex before with your husband."

"Leave me."

"Thornton will never lay his hands on you." he promised. "I told you I would love you until you knew. Now…you're testing me and I'm going to be true to you Isabella."

Isabella covered her mouth as she shoved past him and wrenched the door to her chambers open. With a slam, he stood by and listened as she locked the door. It was then that she let the tears fall; each sob tore at his soul. Robin exhaled as he ran his hand down a slat of the wood. "I'll be here, waiting for you."

His voice was so quiet, that she couldn't have heard it, but he meant it. She needed proof and he wasn't going to let Isabella down.

* * *

 _Back in the forest,_

* * *

"I want her!"

"I know," Archer said with a smirk. "but since she isn't my type, there's no problem with me making sure she arrives in one piece."

Boyle glowered. "I'm in charge here!"

"Yes, and I've heard how many women you've had before taking them to your master." Archer picked her up and threw her in the wagon. Marian let out a grunt as she landed hard inside the wagon. Archer smiled at Boyle. "Goodnight!" Boyle let out several curse as Archer slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside so Boyle couldn't enter. He exhaled and reached for her. "Sorry about that."

She sat up as he removed the gag from her mouth and began to untie her hands. "How many more days of this?"

"Tomorrow morning we should arrive, but, I cannot make any promises."

"Do you have the only key?"

He nods. "We each had one, I pocketed his a few days ago when he was passed out from drink. It's floating down a river somewhere." Marian exhaled and rubbed her wrists, archer studied her closely. "You alright?"

She nods and lies down on her back. "I'm tired," he hands her a pillow and she nods. "thank you."

"My pleasure." She closes her eyes, only to open then when she feels archer near her. He smiles innocently as he holds up the blanket. "Can't have you getting cold."

"Thank you." With an exhale, he lays back on his straw pillow. He's dangerously close to her, so, she rolls over onto her side. It's not as comfortable, but the man is clearly interested in making conversation.

"How come Robin Hood didn't lay claim to you?" archer asked, causing her eyes to fly open in outrage. "I ask only because it was rumored you two had secretly gotten married, especially since you refused to wed Gisbourne."

"Not that it's any concern of yours, I never married Robin Hood."

"How come?"

She shook her head in exasperation. "He didn't love me, he just… used me for help. Again, it's none of your business!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that," he snorted. "the man's a bigger fool than I give him credit for." She peered over her shoulder and glowered at him, causing him to add. "I'm simply trying to say that…if you were mine; you'd have been mine years ago."

His words, outrageous though they may be, provided a small comfort to her. Marian sighed and looked upwards. "Who would be married to Robin Hood while he was on the run from the sheriff? That wouldn't have been practical."

"Any moment, great or small should have been enough."

She bit her lip as she admitted for the first time. "But, I wasn't enough and he wasn't worth it. Hood has a wandering eye."

"Good." He closes his eyes as he brazenly states. "One man's loss is another man's gain." With that, Marian smacked him with her pillow! He chuckles. "I could retaliate, Marian, but then my actions would be compromising to you. Go to sleep…before I change my mind."

Marian rolls her eyes as she settles back down in the wagon. This man was unusual, but, there was something familiar in his behavior. She couldn't decide whom he reminded her of most.

Guy or Robin.

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Isabella groaned as she wiped her mouth. She hadn't slept at all last night, tossed and turned for most of it. She had thrown up for the third time since hearing the news of Thornton's pending arrival. She never should have stayed here; it was too easy for Thornton to find her here. Not to mention, she'd also gotten involved with a man after swearing that would never happen after the last man had sworn to help her, had abandoned her. He swore he loved her, offered to lead her to safety, only to lead her into an inn room, which contained Thornton and several of his personal guards. They used her hard and brutal that night, forcing her to swear to never be swayed by a man or his declarations of love.

Over the years, Thornton's abuse had become more brutal as she proved infertile. She'd been 18 when he'd arrived home drunk and ordered two of his male guards to do whatever they pleased to her, provided they didn't release their seed in her. He'd enjoyed the spectacle so much that he'd himself joined in violating her. That night, was to mark 5 years of her trying to escape from that 'marriage'.

Thornton's punishment of her was always brutal, but she fought always him. Three years ago, one of his guards caught her and raped her before bringing her back. The second guard reported it and Thornton granted the first guard permission to rape her while Thornton violated her from behind. The moment that had caught her off guard was when Thornton suddenly stabbed the guard in the throat. She couldn't black out the memory of the man's eyes as the life left his body, while he choked on his own blood and the feelings of revolt within her while, Thornton continued his assault on her with the dying man's member still inside her. Her stomach churned as she remembered him releasing in her, causing her to vomit over the man. He then beaten her to a state of unconsciousness. After that, she stopped running, or so it would appear to him that she had.

She would never stop running; she just had to be cleverer than him. She began saving up coins, in a little space in the floor. Once she had a good enough amount, she could buy passage on a ship to anywhere to start again. She'd finally managed to save up enough and the night she was to escape, she was betrayed. Probably by one of the maids, she suspected the one Thornton had impregnated.

Thornton had sworn that night would be the last night she'd ever draw breath again. He'd let 3 of his guards have their way with her. 1 had gone off to go collect a few more of his friends, leaving Thornton and 2 guards left.

That was the night Thomas had swooped in and rescued her. She still couldn't believe that he'd managed to overpower the three men, but they were all drunk and Thomas was sober and angry. He didn't kill them, unfortunately, and now she wasn't safe again. Maybe, it would be a relief if Thornton killed her. She'd been through enough. Who in their right mind would want to continue living after sampling that torture for years?

Moreover, the better question was what man in his right mind was going to want a woman like her? No matter what Robin Hood claimed, his reputation preceded him. He was a good man, too good for the likes of her. He was honorable, noble and worthy of the highest praise, no matter how she may feel about him, she was never going to be good enough for him and the world knew that.

She inhaled and exited her room. No matter what anyone said, she was leaving today. Isabella tripped over something and went flying forward. She groaned as she landed face first on the ground. She groaned and clutched her wounded elbow, cursing mentally due to the pain.

A man groaned and she looked up to see a sleepy looking Robin Hood, pushing his blanket aside and crawling over to her. "Did I hurt you?"

His soft tone irritated her, causing her to snap at him. "Were you sleeping outside my door?" she knew he said

"Yes." He helped her to her feet. "The whole castle probably knows."

Tears fill her eyes. "I don't understand you. Why? Why are you doing this?"

He doesn't answer her as he rubs a thumb under her eye, gently drying the tears puddling her. "You know why."

"Hood." Guy and Meg came around the corner, their eyes concerned. Isabella shifted away, wiping her eyes quickly. "Marian's missing. She didn't come home last night and her horse was found unattended in a field."

Robin nodded and shifted his weight. "And you wish to organize a search party?"

"I want you to lead it."

As Isabella started to walk away, Robin said the following words that stopped her in her tracks. "No. I'm not going after Marian."

Meg gasped. "Robin!"

"I'm sorry, Marian isn't my priority. I'll have Will and John head the search party."

"Damn you Hood!" Guy shouted. "Regardless of her not being your priority, she may need help."

"Marian can take care of herself." He stated firmly. "This is probably retaliation for yesterday."

Meg's eyes flashed and she shot him a questioning look. He nodded at her and she gasped in horror. Guy glared at her. "What?"

Meg glowered at Robin darkly before stating. "Marian was in a foul mood yesterday."

Guy paused to consider, reflecting on the conversation with Marian's father yester eve. He nods. "I remember, her father mentioned that she'd been quarrelsome of late." He glowers at Robin. "While I deem the possibility of it being a stunt of hers, I'd wish you in future to consider the dangers as well before shooting down all rescue attempts."

"Sheriff Gisbourne!" A boy ran forward, his face red from exertion. "I've…a message! From….Archer!"

Meg frowns. "Archer?"

"One of my men." Guy explains. "He's illegitimate, so, he has no last name. What's the message?"

"He's…kidnapped Lady Marian," all heads jerk in the boy's direction. "and using her…as bait to catch…the lord."

Meg slaps Guy's arm. "One of your men kidnapped Marian!?"

Guy chuckles. "I never said he was clever. Archer is a good man; he'll make sure she arrives in one piece."

"Shall we continue to the hall and eat before the day wastes away?" Robin asks.

Meg's face lights up. "Yes! I'm hungry!"

As Meg latched onto to Guy's arm, Robin extended his arm to Isabella. "May I?"

She hesitates before asking him. "Are you serious? I want to believe you."

He nods. "I know, it's hard, but I won't let you go. I swear it to the death."

She wanted to believe him and she hoped she could.


	24. 24: Arms of love

Chapter twenty-four: Arms of love

* * *

Marian awoke to find herself sprawled across something soft…and two arms around her, one on her waist, and the other on her shoulders. She gasped as archer stirred. His eyes opened as she pulled free. He smiled rakishly at her. "Good morning."

"Shut up." she glowered at him as she sat up. She pulled herself upright and began to fix her hair. "What's the plan?"

"Well, Marian would you like me to shut up or tell you the plan?" she scowled at him. "Alright, today, I think we can make the castle tonight. I'll be meeting a contact in the tavern who will be alerting a few of Gisbourne's soldiers, to help make the arrest."

"So, you're going to arrest him once he reveals himself?"

He bites his lip. "More likely once he takes you to his torture chamber."

"What?!" Marian hisses angrily. "Are you saying that you would have had me raped to collect evidence?"

"I needed evidence of him committing his crimes, I don't need him to actually commit the crime. The room where he takes the victims should be enough evidence." He reached out and caressed her hair gently; his voice was soft and assuring. "I promise you, you will never be in any danger."

"What assurances do I have of that?" she questioned.

He was silent for a moment before stating. "Well, if it hasn't been clear to you, I really fancy you." Marian jerked her head up to stare at him in amazement. "In my lifetime… I've never known a lass that could have such a fire in her."

"You're very bold." She states. "You've no right to say such things to me."

"You asked me and I answered." He stands up and pulls her up with him. "If any man was going to lay claim to you…he'd have to fight me first."

Marian pushed him away from him, her face flushing madly. "You'll return me to Locksley immediately afterwards."

He grins at her. "As you wish my lady."

"I am not your lady!" she snaps.

"Not yet." He chuckles. "But you will be. Now, what weapons can I furnish you with? I may have a small dagger you can slip somewhere."

Marian pulls her bejeweled hairpin from her hair and holds it towards him. "What makes you think I'm unarmed?"

He grins, even though the sharp end of the pin is dangerously near his throat. "Perfect, fix your hair and let's put this man behind bars." He touches the pin. "Do I know anyone you stabbed with this?"

"Guy."

His brow rises in approval. "When he was a villain, I trust?" she nods. "Well, tonight, you'll use it on an actual villain. I am aware you worked with Hood and he has a reputation for not hurting people, tonight if you were to injure him severely with that… I would have no issues with it."

She smiles as she questions. "You've no problem hurting men?"

"When a man acts, the way this one has…they cease to become men." He states. "He's an animal and when an animal turns…they should be destroyed. This man we're bringing in…he's no different than a rabid animal. We'll do what needs to be done."

* * *

Isabella inhaled as she pushed her plate away. Guy looked up from his food to her. "You've barely eaten Isabella. I know you're concerned, but, nothing's going to happen to you."

She exhaled as she admitted. "I wish I could believe that."

"You've got family now, Isabella." Meg assured her. "I'll poison Thornton myself before letting him take you away."

Isabella smiled at the look in Guy's eyes. "I won't kill Thornton, but I do have the authority to make sure he stays as far away from you as possible."

"You cannot watch me all the time." She states. "Especially with Meg, as she's now with child."

Guy nods. "I know, which is why, I let Hood volunteer to keep an eye on you." she whipped around to stare at him. "Hood is going to be a bodyguard, of sorts, until this is sorted out."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want him involved in this."

Robin shrugged. "Too late, I want to be."

She glowered at him. "It's none of your business."

At her glower, he added. "I'm staying. And no one is going to make me change my mind."

Isabella stood up abruptly. "Excuse me."

As she exited the hall, she heard Robin behind her. The moment, she exited the halls; Robin caught her by the arm and spun her around. Her heart jumped at the look in his eyes. He studied her carefully and exhaled. "You're going to be safe Isabella. I swore once before that you can trust me."

"I don't want you involved in this."

"I know, but I want to be."

She exhaled and shook her head. "You're a foolish man."

He nods as he grins. "I know, but…I want you safe."

A smile tugs at her lips, which she tries to hide. "So you've said."

He leans forward, his voice low. "I will protect you…with every breath in me."

She shook her head slightly. "Oh, Hood."

His lips closed over hers, causing her to let out a groan. Every time that man kissed her, she felt her resolve crumble. He wasn't even touching her yet, and she'd already forgotten the troubles coming her way for a moment. She reached for him and held onto him, needing to draw some of his strength for her own. He was a strong man and she needed someone like him in her life, but she knew better than to believe he was probably the man God had intended for her. He was too good for her. For now, he was there and she would allow herself the brief indulgences of his kisses and embrace.

"Excuse me," they both broke apart at the sound of Meg's voice. Meg looked semi-amused. "you're both lucky Guy went down the hall and didn't see this display. Otherwise, there could be complications."

Isabella nods. "Don't worry about what you saw, it meant nothing."

Meg nodded. "I know that the only thing that meant nothing were the words coming out of your mouth, but I understand."

Isabella stepped away from Robin. "Regardless, it means nothing."

Meg rubs Isabella shoulder comfortingly. "I know, you need time to breathe and heal." Isabella's eyes prickled with more tears, against her will. "You can trust Robin, I know him enough to know that once he has his mind made up, and nothing can dissuade him. If he's made up his mind to love you…then he's going to love you for a long time." At Isabella's watery glower, she added. "I also know that if you cannot find it in your heart to love him, he will let you go at your request. However, he is not an easy man to dissuade." Meg shoots him a look. "No matter much I've insisted on him helping maintain your relationship free from scandal, he insists on vexing me!"

He laughs. "You're not my mother."

"And if I were, I would smack you over the head with a broom!"

Isabella laughs and moves to walk away from them. "Have at it sister."

"I'll find you in a moment Isabella." Robin calls after her.

She rolls her eyes and ducks around the corner, curious about what Meg would have to say about her. "Robin, I've decided to leave you two to your own devices, clearly, whatever I say passes through your ears without you hearing a word from me."

"Good, now, if you'll excuse me-

"I shall after I've had this final word!" Meg's voice is sharp as a whip. "I am absolutely disgusted with how you've treated Isabella through this whole ordeal! Don't you roll your eyes at me else I shall tell my husband."

Isabella swallows as Robin states. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would too! Isabella has been through a lot since she was thirteen. If you honestly expect her to trust you completely in so short a time span, you're a fool. She's a Gisbourne Robin."

"And what, does that mean exactly?" he demands.

"Men are useless when it comes to emotions." She can practically feel the glower Robin shoots at Meg. "When I say she's a Gisbourne, what I mean is that she is unused to love. You cannot make them love you; you have to let them find the love in their hearts for themselves. She knows you love her, but you need to give her time to realize that she loves you."

"I know she does."

"But she doesn't know if she does or doesn't Robin. That's all I'm saying and it's what you refuse to understand." Meg exhales. "I thought Guy was a stubborn man, but you're worse."

Robin chuckles. "That's because Guy's in love with you, he caves easy."

"Robin of Locksley," Meg says in a firm tone. "are you implying I am not easy to love?" after a few moments of stammering, Meg laughs. "I'm teasing! Now, go and join Isabella, who's been listening this entire time."

With that, Isabella takes off her slippers and hurries down the hall, her skirts flying. She knows Robin's behind her and she barely makes it into her room to lock the door behind her. She exhaled and rested her forehead against the door, blood pounding in her ears.

"You're got getting rid of me that easy." Isabella found herself suddenly spun around, in Robin's arms and his lips upon hers.

She struggled for a moment and he broke the kiss, she could feel his heart pounding as wildly as hers. "What do you want from me?" she demands.

"I just," he inhales. "want you to be happy and loved. I pray to God, you let me be that man for you."

Her need was as primal as his and she hesitated for a second before kissing him on the mouth. Robin gripped her around the waist, pulling her close against him as he worked his mouth so passionately against hers that she soon found herself gasping for air as Robin pressed her against the wall. Meg was right, she didn't know what she really wanted, but she did know is that she didn't want to miss a single moment with Robin Hood of Locksley.

* * *

 **And I'm back! Sorry about the delay, but a bizarre thing happened the day after I posted my last chapter. I was shopping at Home Depot and rescued a stray kitten from the parking lot. The kitten took a deep bite into my arm, nicked a blood vein causing an infection to develop, I had to get several shots, had a fever for a few days, but the antibiotics are working now and I'm finally out of the hospital! It's great to know you're going to live!**


	25. 25: Darkness of a Full Moon

Chapter twenty-five: Darkness of a Full Moon

* * *

Marian let out a feigned whimper as Archer threw her on the ground in the dark chambers of Lord Timothy Mills. Marian had heard of him, rumors had been circulating that the man had gone mad since his wife died two years back.

Lord Mills let out a gasp as he hurried towards her. "It's her. It's my Katarina." the rumors were now confirmed as he pulled Marian up from the floor. "Yes, yes." He began pacing around her, studying her carefully in his excitement. He then looked up towards the setting sun. "We must be quick." He nodded at Archer. "Follow me, you'll be paid handsomely for this. Tonight, I shall have her back."

Archer nodded his expression as cold as the man went to his bookcase, which revealed a lever that soon exposed a secret chamber. Boyle began practically dancing a jig as Mills handed him a small chest, containing his reward.

Archer, however, didn't take it. He crossed his hands. "I want more."

Mills nodded in agreement, as he reached for Marian. "Yes, yes, name your price." He pulled Marian close to him, causing her to coil in disgust at his touch. "It's a full moon and my wife's birthday today. Nothing shall stop me from having her back!"

Archer arched a brow and nodded. "Fine, I want the lady."

Boyle and Mills both started at his words. Boyle's reaction was to draw his sword. "I knew it." he sneered. "knew you were soft on her."

Archer laughed at him as he drew his sword. "You could say that, however," he smiled at Marian. "the lady can take care of herself. Eh, Marian?"

Marian withdrew the pin from her hair and stabbed Mills in the shoulder. Mills began to holler in pain as Marian twisted the pin in further. Boyle lunged at Archer, who instantly disarmed him in a few strokes. Marian grabbed the dagger from Mill's belt and held it against his throat. "On your knees," she ordered. "now, or I'll slit your throat."

"You wouldn't dare." Mills garbled against the blade of the knife. "You worked with Robin Hood."

"Ahh," she teased lightly. "but I'm not with Robin Hood right now, am I? I'm with him and I've got permission to gut you like a fish." Her words had the effect needed and Mills got on his knees.

Archer looked up from where he was tying up Boyle. "Well, that went far easier than anticipated. I was hoping for an epic battle but, these two really are rather pathetic." At that moment, several men ran in, causing Archer to grin. "Thank you men, here are the two responsible for the deaths of those women." Archer nodded at Marian, who released Mills. "Bring them to Gisbourne. I'm going to do a brief investigation of those chambers, which is where I suspect he murdered them."

"They failed!" Mills shrieked. "They were supposed to bring my wife back. You betrayed me!"

"I was ordered by sheriff Gisbourne to use whatever means possible to find out who was slaughtering women and leaving their bodies in the forests." He nodded at his men. "Chain him and take him away."

"You can't do this to me!"

Archer ignored him. "You will be charged with kidnapping, murder and other charges that will ultimately end with your death. I'm willing to wager since you confessed you were trying to resurrect the dead. I'm certain the church will be demand your death before having you buried in unconsecrated ground!" Mills and Boyle began screaming out multiple threats, which Archer ignored. He headed towards the chambers, pausing when he noted Marian following behind him. "I'd ask if you were sure you'd want to see, but I know I couldn't talk you out of it if I tried."

She nodded. "Good." as they descended the stairs, she asked. "Dare I hope for any survivors?"

He shakes his head. "I doubt we'll find anyone alive down there. I suspect we'll find a sample of hell." He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "Be prepared for the worst."

* * *

 _Back in Nottingham Castle,_

* * *

Isabella muffled a scream in Robin's shoulder as she felt Robin's seed explode within her as her heart flew upwards to the ceiling. Robin exhaled deeply, his breath hot on her neck. He kissed her neck; she noted he always kissed her neck before carefully exiting her. He pulled her close beside him, planting a few kisses on her brow.

She exhaled and placed a hand on his waist. "It's late evening by now."

Robin nodded as he toyed with her hair. "I know, so, we're both a bit later to dinner. It's not as if Guy is going to do anything about it."

She smirks. "I cannot believe that he truly doesn't suspect anything, but, he is very attentive to Meg."

Robin nods. "Indeed. He's wanted a family for a long time."

Isabella bites her lip as she studies him. "Have you wanted one? A family?" Robin is silent for a moment before she says. "I want one…but I don't think I can give you one. I couldn't give Thornton one."

"We can't assume that Isabella." He said gently.

"I was married to Thornton for thirteen years," she bit her lip before adding. "and he had other….men…try to." Her voice faded in humiliation.

Robin planted a kiss on her shoulder, she noted on a scar of hers that had almost faded from where Thornton had thrown a knife at her. "I love you Isabella, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. You were not compatible with Thornton as you are with me. Let's not dwell on it and see what happens. Alright?"

She exhaled and sat up in bed. "God, Hood, does nothing faze you? I cannot even bear children and you brush it off as if it is no matter."

"Isabella," he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to tell you something that you aren't ready to hear yet. I love you and God willing; I desperately want to marry you, so much. I'll be so blessed just having you that…I don't really expect anything else. Anything else after that, would be a precious gift." She turned and looked at him, desperately wanting to believe his words. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I know, you think you're a woman of low value, but you're worth more to me than you can possibly comprehend."

She smiled reluctantly. "You've a way with words, granted a touch flowery at times, but still…nice to hear."

He laughs at her. "Thank you milady."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but a knock at the door caused them to pause. "Isabella?" It was Meg. "I just wish to tell you that…Thornton has been sighted outside the city gaze. He'll be here within the hour."

And with those words, the world fell out from under them.


	26. 26: Woman

Chapter twenty-six: Woman

* * *

 _Evening,_

* * *

Marian fought to keep her fury under control as she poked at the fire. It had been a horrible day. They had gone down into the dungeon to find that there were other women that lord Timothy Mills had held hostage. Many of them were severely tortured and weren't alive by the time the physician had been summoned.

The reason for her anger was that Timothy Mills wasn't going to stand trial. He'd pulled free from the guards and thrown himself over the castle wall. He'd died instantly. His death was swift and the only punishment he'd receive was that he'd be buried in unconsecrated ground. Life was cruel and unfair at times! After arranging things with his men, she and Archer had started back home. The ride had been silent, yet everything needing to be said had already been spoken.

A hand on her cheek caused her to jump and hiss angrily. Archer, caught her wrist and held her strong gaze. "I told you not to go down there."

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"No." his tone was gentle. "But we stopped him, he can't hurt anyone again."

"He killed, twenty women."

"Marian, we may have lost twenty girls, but those five we saved can go back to their families. They'll be compensated by Mills estate."

"Compensated." She jerked free of his grasp. "Like anything can help them."

"They'll survive Marian. It'll be hard for them, having escaped hell, but they'll be alive."

"And enter a world as cruel as ours." She stated drolly. "No man will want them."

"You don't know that." he said firmly. "Just because that man ruined them, doesn't mean that another man won't love and cherish one of those women."

"If they'll let them touch them again."

"Did someone hurt you?" he asks gently.

She glowered at him. "I'm Lady Marian; no man back home would dare such a thing."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean another man couldn't have hurt you."

She exhaled. "No, not physically."

"So, someone did hurt you." Marian is silent for a moment before nodding silently. "That explains your bitter outlook at life. The man must be a fool."

"I waited…many years for him to return from the holy land." She bit her lip before confessing. "I waited for a man to come back to me…only to change his mind and fall in love with someone else."

"Robin Hood is a fool."

"I never said it was Robin."

"True." He stated as he reached for her hand again. "But your eyes and tone said it was Robin Hood."

"I saved myself for him, turned down suitors and waited still. He maintains that our relationship couldn't last because he could live without me." she chuckled bitterly. She had no idea why she was talking this way to Archer. Maybe it's because he didn't try to condemn her, he actually listened to her. "Apparently, he was right about that." "I waited for someone….who now spends his time cavorting publicly with a married woman."

Archer's grip on her hand tightened. "You don't deserve someone that."

"I don't know what I deserve." She exhaled. "I wrote to her husband…and he'll be angry with me for betraying him again. I don't even know why I did that."

"She's married; you had a moral obligation to inform her husband, regardless of the blood between you three. Hood betrayed you by not setting you free years ago. If he wasn't sure, he should have told you instead of building your hopes up." she smiled faintly, causing him to frown. "What?"

"Sorry, when you said Hood, you reminded me of Sir Guy." He chuckles. "He always called Robin 'Hood'. He didn't like him at first, then he fell in love with Meg and now they're best friends."

"Love does strange things to men."

"I've heard. I'd have never thought that of Robin though." She frowned. "It seems strange to think of him in love with someone else."

"Love affects everyone." He reached up and brushed a strand of her hair back. "Look at how it's affected me, milady."

Marian stilled at the soft and gentle touch. She glanced up at him. "You cannot be meaning me, Archer."

"Why not?" he questioned. "I know, I'm illegitimate, but I'd have thought that you didn't care about such things."

"It doesn't Archer, you're a good man." she exhaled. "It's just wrong for you to love me."

"Is it wrong for me to want to love you?" she stared at him in amazement. "I know, I'm not Robin Hood, but I loved you the moment I saw you."

"I don't mean it like that." She assured him. "I'd only break your heart." She turned away. "I've never loved anyone but him."

"Is that so milady?" His tone made her look towards him and the look in his eyes made her heart stop. "I don't believe you. I could make you love me….if you gave me a chance."

She crossed her arms. "Why would you want to do such a silly thing?"

"Because I love you." Archer stated boldly.

She was silent for a moment before saying. "Robin said those words to me many times, and look what happened to us. How do I know, that you, a man who's almost a stranger to me, won't hurt me as he has?"

"I shall have to prove it to you milady." And with that, Archer pulled her into an intense kiss.

Marian struggled for a moment, unwilling to accept the fact that another man was interested in her. While his lips were intense and passionate, his grip on her waist was soft and gentle. After a few moments, Marian stopped struggling and rested her arms on Archer's shoulders.

There was something calming about this kiss and she let herself relax, allowing herself a moment to pretend this was Robin. She never got to fully complete that thought though. A moment later and Archer had pressed her onto her back; he was hovering over her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a muffled squeal as Archer kissed her deeper still, the love and passion flowing through him, flowed over her, enveloping her completely in his wave of desire.

All thoughts of Robin fled her head and the feelings she'd been fighting so hard these last few days broke through the wall around her heart. She ran a trembling hand up his back to his hair as he deepened his kiss. She moved her legs aside slightly, unconsciously granting Archer permission to go further if he desired.

He didn't. Archer broke the kiss and exhaled deeply. He ran his hand down her cheek, his dark eyes filled with a light she knew would never fade. "You taste sweeter than anything I've ever known."

"Not so bad yourself." She smiled as she looked up at him. "So…this is what Meg was talking about."

He frowns. "Meg?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but…she said I'd know. I now understand what she and Guy have been trying to explain to me these last few weeks."

"I'm not letting you go milady." He held her pinned down on the ground. "I've seen enough of this world to know that when you have a good thing, to never let it go."

"Then don't." Archer jolted in surprise; she herself was surprised at the bold words. "I don't want to be left alone again. People come into my life and leave me."

"That won't be me." he pulled her upright, his gaze intense. "Once I get you back home tomorrow, I'm requesting that your father grant me your hand in marriage."

Marian stared at him. "That's fast."

"I am not letting you go milady." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "You're in my blood milady; you'll always have a hold on me."

"Take me." the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Archer smiled at her. "Believe me, I will milady. The day you stand before God and witnesses and declare yourself mine." at her look, he pulled upright and added. "Then, that night, I will make your body sing with the passion that you deserve." He exhaled. "I have no name or title to give you, but I can give you my whole heart. And I think…you've needed to be loved for so long Marian." He leaned forward to kiss her again. "And believe me…you'll have the full pleasures of being a woman soon enough."

She moaned under his kiss, this one soft and tender. He planted a kiss on her nose. "Tell me more about yourself Archer."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He laughed as he rolled off her, drawing her into his side. "That could take a long time."

"I've got all the time in the world with you." she nestled against his arms and looked up at the stars. "Tell me everything."


	27. 27: An honor

Chapter twenty-seven: An honor

* * *

Night had always held an expectation of horror for Isabella. She hadn't felt it these last few nights, and now, it was back again.

She now knew what was wrong with her. She was so close to falling in love with Robin Hood completely. She wanted to love him, but so many times she'd trusted a man and he'd let her down. Guy, her own brother was the first man to let her down by forcing her to marry Thornton after he'd assaulted her. After that, it had been a few men who'd promised to carry her away from Thornton, only to flee in terror or to accept money from Thornton to leave her alone.

Now, she was with Robin Hood. His reputation was exactly as people had spoken of, but dare she really risk herself to be open one more time? Could she really be free to find love again? She'd have to be free to answer those questions for herself.

"Well," Isabella spun around at the sound of Thornton's voice. His expression was murderous. "if it isn't my whoring wife!"

Isabella gripped her skirts in her sweating hands, preparing to run if necessary. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone, considering you've been gone enjoying whatever female happened your way."

"You trollop!" Thornton stormed towards her. "I will make you pay!"

Isabella bolted. She knew exactly where to go. Guy's office. He and Robin would have to be there. Luckily, for her, the door was unlocked. She threw it open to find that Robin and Guy weren't in there. It was in that moment that Thornton caught her.

Isabella screamed as Thornton threw her on Guy's table, pinning her there with his body. Isabella reached for the knife on the table, but he swept it beyond her reach. "Hold her!" he ordered to his two men, who willingly obliged. Isabella began to panic as they grabbed her arms, pulling them as if they were preparing to stretch her onto a cross. "You'll pay," Thornton sneered. "For everything, wife."

"No!" she snapped as he grabbed her skirts. The old sick, humiliation spread throughout her body. "No! Don't! Get off me!"

"Shut up!" he punched her in the stomach, causing her to gasp. "You'll bleed hard today!"

At that moment, an arrow twanged, striking the table, barely missing the men. Both men released her and jumped off the table. "Get away from her!" Robin ordered, his voice causing her heart rate to speed to up. "Now, or I'll kill all of you!"

"Robin Hood," Thornton said tightly as he gripped her by the hair, pulling her to her feet, spinning her around to face Robin. "an honor." Isabella tried to remain brave faced, but knew she was failing. "I'm disciplining my wife, you should go."

"Get away, from Isabella," Robin said tightly. "now."

"She is my wife." Thornton snapped. "I can do as I see fit."

Robin responded by fitting an arrow to his bow. "I don't care," Robin declares firmly. "Release her…or I will kill you." Thornton released her and she headed straight for Robin. "Are you ok?"

She nods as Thornton roars. "The sheriff will hear about this!"

"Hear about what?" Guy comes around the corner with a pregnant Megan. She was just now starting to show. Guy's face darkened as he asked. "What's going on here?"

"Hood threatened me!" Thornton bellowed.

"I can see that much and I am not deaf Thornton. I suspect my deputy had good reason for threatening you." Guy said calmly. "Robin, what was Thornton doing?"

"He was threatening Isabella," Robin lowered his bow. "he had forced her on the table, his men were confining her and I made him stop before he could violate her."

Guy shrugged. "Thank you."

"You forget that she's my wife!" Thornton snapped. "She will go home, with me!"

"Now," Guy said patiently. "considering you were going to violate my sister, in my office, you're in no position to go ordering me about. Prince John himself has appointed me to keep order, and you will heed my decree. Your marriage with her is over," Thornton's mouth dropped. Isabella could see that Guy enjoyed watching Thornton to react to his authority. "she's staying here and you will release her from her vows."

"Our marriage is till death do us part!" He shouted. "You cannot undo this marriage!"

Guy chuckled. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. The papers have already been drawn up." his gaze darkened. "And you _will_ sign them."

"There is no reason to undo our marriage, simply because she refuses me!" Thornton declared.

"How about adultery?" Robin asked.

"What I do, has nothing to do with my wife." his eyes flashed. "I did get a letter from Lady Marian that she was having an affair with some man." he glowered at Isabella. "She will be beaten for that."

"Marian really should learn to name people accordingly." Robin stated aloud. "But, then, she really can't help meddling in my life." All eyes went to Robin as he smirked. Isabella turned towards him, shaking her head, desperate to stop him from speaking. "Thornton, I'm the man who's been with your wife." Robin's declaration caused multiple reactions from everyone in the room. Guy chokes and looks at Isabella, her face growing pale. Meg's the only one who doesn't appear surprised. "She's quite a passionate woman."

"He lies!" Isabella declares.

"I know he does." Thornton laughs cruelly. "You were never passionate in bed and no man like Robin Hood would have you!"

Robin laughs. "Don't blame her for your inability!" everyone gasped as he stepped towards him. "She's a beautiful woman with an untamed fire and spirit!"

"Locksley," Guy groaned. "you're confessing to far more details that I need to know." his head jerked up. "You slept with my sister?!"

"Keep up dearest." Meg chided gently. "Yes, their affair has been going on for weeks."

Guy stared at her. "And you knew this!?"

She arched a brow. "You never asked me and I never lied!"

"I still refuse to believe this!" Thornton declared. "You're Robin Hood! No man, especially one of your reputation, would desire such a brick as her!"

"She likes to be kissed," Robin said softly. "and she likes to be touched, gently. The softer the touch…the better." Isabella trembled slightly under his gentle demonstration. "She doesn't feel that she's beautiful, so getting her to feel that way requires work and then she really glows." Everyone, including Thornton, appeared to be holding their breath as Robin continued with his little speech. "She's a loving woman, but as she's never known it with you, she finally got to experience it with me. You, don't have the patience to give her what she truly deserves. I do and I assure you, I took from her what you've been striving to get from her on the night you raped her thirteen years ago and every night since!" Robin's eyes flashed. "But, she gives it to me freely, because she loves me, though she'll be lax to admit it, and I love her. So, you will give her to me."

Thornton was silent for a moment. "No. You've dallied with my wife…I demand satisfaction!"

"No!" Isabella shrieks. "No fighting!"

"Oh I agree, blood is so unnecessary!" Meg moaned. "Just fall on your own sword Thornton and spare us all the trouble."

Guy nods. "I agree with my wife. Thornton, you won't last five minutes."

"Besides," Meg attempts to reason with him. "why should you even want Isabella aside from a matter of pride?" Guy shot Meg a look, which she ignored. "Other women who would love to be with you. It makes no sense to keep her aside from pride. Pride, however, has left many a family tree fatherless or it withers away."

"Shut up you Irish doxy!"

Guy jumped up, but it was Robin who struck Thornton across the face. "This is my fight Gisbourne," he said without blinking. "mine." he turned to Thornton and extended his hand. "To the victor goes Isabella?"

Thornton shook his hand. "Done!"

Isabella stepped towards him. "I didn't ask you to fight for me."

"I know, but," he turned towards her. "you didn't have to. I've fought for England and you've given me the chance to fight for something I've been waiting for."

"Which is?"

"Love." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "It's my honor, milady."


	28. 28: Duel for the Rose

Chapter twenty-eight: Duel for the Rose

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Isabella threw the door open to Robin's chambers and hissed. "I forbid you to do this!"

"Why?" Robin's eyes danced in amusement at the way she just stormed into the room. "I was looking forward to this duel."

"I will not be responsible for you getting hurt!" she declares.

Robin chuckles. "Isabella, this is my decision. You're not responsible for it."

"Why do men never think things through!? What am I to do if lose you?" Isabella demands. "Did you not think of that?"

"Well, I'm sure that Guy and Meg-

"I mean," Isabella half-shrieks. "what am I to do if I lose you?" Robin's eyes narrow as words suddenly pour out of Isabella. "I have just grown accustomed to loving you," his head shot up. "and should something happen to you, how am I to deal with such a thing you fool!?"

Robin stared at Isabella before stating. "You love me."

She glowered, her eyes shooting angry green sparks. "I never said that I-

"You did." He stood up and held her gaze, his heart pounding in his chest. "You said you'd grown accustomed to loving me."

Isabella opened her mouth to protest, and then her face grew white with the realization. "Dear God!" Isabella's legs gave out on her and she sank down to the ground. Robin hurried towards her, kneeling on the ground in front of her. "No."

"I've got you." he assured her.

"No." she swatted his hands. "I swore that I'd never love again." she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It hurts too much to lose someone."

"You won't lose me. Isabella," he cupped her face in his hands. "it's ok to love."

She shakes her head. "Everyone I love dies."

"Guy is still around."

"Because you failed to kill him for me," she muttered. "twice."

He chuckled. "oh, my love. I can understand why you've closed your heart off for so long. To survive." He swiped a tear away from her cheek. "It's time for you to live again. I know, it's hard for you to feel and express emotions, especially after so many years of the hell he put you through. But it's time for you to be safe, my rose of Sharon."

She frowns at him. "Rose of Sharon?"

"From the Song of Solomon." He shrugs. "Fits. You're wearing a fetching shade of pink that reminds me of a rose."

"Please," she begged. "don't fight him. I can bear to be chained to him until he grows weary of me."

Robin brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. "I cannot. I want you to be free Isabella."

"But if you get hurt-

"I won't. I've defeated Guy multiple times."

"Guy is a pathetic swordsman."

Robin chuckled at her tone. "He bested me once, did you know that?" she shook her head. "Guy could have bested anyone that day. It was the day I learned that if you're fighting for someone you love, you can best the devil."

"Thornton _is_ the devil."

"You're my rose of Sharon, Isabella, giving me the strength to defeat Thornton." He leaned forward to kiss her again. "I give you my word, you'll be free tonight."

She let out a moan as his lips closed over hers. Robin held her close, drawing her tumultuous heart against his, soothing her troubled soul in this kiss. She draped her arms around his neck as she shifted closer to him. She prayed to God that He would grant her this one thing in her life, Robin's life would be spared.

The door opened and someone entered the room. She jerked, but Robin didn't break the kiss instantly. "Hood," she broke apart at the sound of Guy's voice. "if you're done with Isabella, Thornton is waiting."

"He can wait a few minutes." Robin stated.

"Hood," Guy's voice was a growl. "you've already been with Isabella outside of marriage, do not-

"Good grief Gisbourne!" Robin states. "I'm not about to bed your sister now!" Isabella smiled slightly as Guy made a face of disgust, clearly uncomfortable with the image of Robin being with her.

He shut the door with a huff. Isabella stood up, with Robin helping her. "I should go now." She exhaled. "Please, be careful."

"Don't worry Isabella. Nothing's going to happen to me."

* * *

Marian laughed lightly as Archer swept her off her horse. He winked cheekily at her as he led her up the stairs and into her house. He didn't even bother knocking, he just opened the door and led her in. the first thing she noticed was her father was sitting at the table, and Meg's aunt, Maria Delarosa, was conversing with him.

They both jumped up from the table. "Marian!" she released Archer's hand as she hurried over to her father and hugged him. "Oh dear, God where have you been?"

"Helping Archer." She frowned. "You didn't get word?"

"No! I've been worried and Robin Hood refused to go looking for you."

She shrugged. "Just as well."

Archer cleared his throat. "My apologies Sir, I had sent word to you, maybe my message was delayed."

Her father pulled away and studied him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Archer and Sir Edward, I'm going to marry your daughter, Marian."

Marian turned and stared at Archer in surprise. "Archer-

"I told you Marian," he stated calmly. "I wasn't going to wait, you're in my blood."

"Marian," her father said sharply. "come here, now." She begrudgingly did as he asked. "Regardless of what Marian said, it's me who has the final answer about whether or not you two marry. What's your last name?"

"I have no name, just Archer. And if you're fancying to inquire as to my fortune and property, I have none either." Marian smiled, in spite of having very little, Archer didn't shrink under her father's gaze. He stood proud and tall, unashamed of whom he was. "I work for Guy of Gisbourne and I have a small cottage in the village where I live."

"No." her father stated flatly. "I won't allow this marriage."

"Why on earth not?" Maria asked. "Marian is obviously in love with him!"

"My daughter," her father roared. "isn't going to marry an illegitimate, peasant!"

"Father!" Marian was angry at his words. "How dare you say such a thing to Archer! He's a good man!"

"No, Robin Hood is a good man."

"I don't love Robin anymore!" she proclaimed.

Her father rolled his eyes. "You two need to go talk." She snorted. Her father was more in denial about their relationship being over than she was.

"Robin's sleeping with Lady Isabella Thornton." Maria proclaimed casually. "Being a recently married woman myself, I can tell you that's a poor relationship to fight for. He's fighting for her hand this afternoon."

Marian smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm glad for him." Archer caught her eye and smiled at her. "He deserves to be happy."

"I am sorry Marian," her father stated. "I cannot allow this marriage to take place."

Archer shrugged. "As you wish, however Sir, I will marry Marian one day." Her father blustered causing him to grin. "I'd rather that you be here to see your grandchildren, as opposed to watching them from above. The very moment the mourning period for you is over, I'm going to marry Marian."

"I will not give her to an illegitimate foundling!"

"If you've passed on, there's little you can do." Archer crossed his arms. "You'll have to gaze down on Marian from above, knowing there's nothing you can do."

"Good God," Meg's aunt stated. "is everyone in this insane country so dramatic when it comes to love? If it's his name that's truly bothering you, then I shall draw up some papers giving him my name."

Archer didn't blink. "Thank you milady, however, I do not-

"Oh shut up and just deal with it. It's not like I shall have children. I have to leave the land to someone."

"But, won't Meg-

"She and Guy have a large enough place." She stood up and took her gloves. "Besides I would prefer not to give Gisbourne too much power, in case his past self comes back to taunt him." she turned to Edward. "Now, what objections can you have for this marriage?"

"Marian knows nothing about him."

" _You_ know nothing about him." Marian corrected. "I know a lot about Archer. We stayed up all night talking our pasts, I know a lot about him."

"He's rude."

"Confident." Archer corrected.

Her father glowered at him. "You showed no respect to me, demanding my daughter's hand as opposed to asking for him."

"Ask Sir Guy, I have no respect for authority figures." Archer almost looked pleased with himself at that proclamation. "The fact that I even asked, showed I am willing to have some respect of your position."

"Well," Maria stepped to the door. "As much as I love this gossip, I have to go to the duel. It should be entertaining. Will any of you join me?"

Marian yawned. "I've seen Robin fight often enough. I can survive without seeing another fight." She turned and sat down at the table, hands folded. "Archer, sit down. We've got our own little battle to deal with her."

Her father glowered at her as Archer approached her with that rakish smile of his. "Marian-

"Don't you Marian me, father." She stated firmly. "We are all going to have a nice long discussion, which will end with you allowing us to get married. I am of age, I don't need your permission to marry Archer. Or, I'll live with him in sin until you give us your blessing."

"You wouldn't dare!" her father roared. "You didn't with Robin!"

"Robin isn't Archer." Marian smiled as she reached out and patted her father's hand. "Now, can we come to an agreement before I willingly agree to allow Archer to ruin my reputation?"

"And you, you'll allow her to do this?"

"You raised a strong, willful daughter." Archer pointed out. "I will respect her…until my blood reminds me that I'm a man and she's a woman. So, let's try to come up with something that'll work for all of us."

"You're an arrogant man." her father growled.

"So I've been told." He grinned cheekily at her father. "But I'll grow on you."


	29. 29: Releasing the rose

Chapter twenty-nine: Releasing the rose

* * *

Isabella swallowed hard as she walked towards the courtyard of the castle. "Well," she spun around at the sound of Thornton's voice right behind her. "if it isn't my 'faithful' wife, Isabella." He gripped her elbow and sneered. "You've still got a bit of time to come home before I kill Hood."

"He won't listen," he twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to let out a cry. "to me, stop-

"Remember what I used to do to you?" he slammed her against the wall, causing her to cry out. "With the knife and candle?" tears dribbled down her cheeks as she remembered him cutting her and then shoving a burning candle into the wound. "You thought I hurt you before, you will be begging for death when I'm done with you. When Hood, is dead and there will be no man to rescue you from your chained room."

"Let her go of her now," Robin ordered as he came around the corner. "now, or you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

He turned towards, still holding Isabella tightly. He smirked at Robin. "This is my wife and you-

Robin grabbed Thornton and slammed him into a pillar. Isabella stepped backwards quickly as Thornton threw a punch at Robin's face. Robin ducked and slammed his elbow in Thornton's stomach. The man groaned and stumbled forward, causing Robin to slam a knee into Thornton's jaw!

As Thornton rolled towards the stairs, Robin back towards Isabella, Anger flashed in his eyes as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "You ok? He hurt you."

She inhaled. "I'm fine." the sound of a sword being drawn caused them to whip around. Thornton lunged at him, sword in hand! "Look out!" she screamed, giving Robin a shove. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. She heard Thornton's sword striking the wall behind her. Robin rolled over, covering her with his body as he grabbed his bow from his shoulder. He held it up, jabbing Thornton in the stomach as he drew his sword back to strike again.

Thornton grinned as Robin jumped to his feet and drew his sword. Isabella pulled herself up as Thornton straightened up. "Stop, please." Both men ignored her as Thornton lunged at Robin. She screamed. "Stop it!" there was a loud clang as both swords collided and both men went at each other.

"Isabella?" she spun around as Meg and Guy came around the corner. "What happened?" Meg questioned. "They started without us!"

Guy took in the scene and exhaled. "They just couldn't wait I see."

"Stop them Guy," she pleaded. "stop them!"

Guy shook his head. "I can't Isabella. Let them fight their fight."

"I can't bear to watch this." Meg reached for her hand and held onto her tightly.

"Hold on Isabella." She assured her. "In a few minutes, you'll be free."

Robin thrust at Thornton's head, causing him to cross the sword in front of his face before Robin split his skull in two. Thornton drew back his sword as Robin kicked him in the stomach, causing him to go tumbling down the stairs. There was something dark and maniacal about the two men. Thornton was clearly enjoying himself in this fight and Robin had such a look on his face, as if he could cause Thornton to burst into flames with a single look.

Robin hurried down the stairs, sword at the ready. Thornton spit blood as he got up from the ground. "I see," he rasped out. "the great Robin Hood really doesn't fight fair."

"You never gave her a chance to defend herself against you." Robin snapped sharply at him. "So why should I grant you mercy?"

Both men walked in a circle, taunting each other. "When I get my wife back," Thornton declares. "I will burn her clean, so she will never remember you…or what you felt like."

Isabella gagged, for she knew all too well what those words meant. But those words, set off a vengeance in Robin that Thornton was not prepared for. With a yell, Robin lunged at Thornton, violently striking Thornton's sword with such force that he stumbled backwards. Isabella turned aside as she heard blow after blow being delivered.

"Robin has the higher ground." Meg assured her as she rubbed her shoulders. "Thornton's failing fast."

A few more violent blows and a man shouted in pain. Isabella spun around in time to see Thornton fall to the ground! His arm was bent at an angle, testifying it had been broken from the onslaught of blows from Robin! She could only stare in amazement as Robin drew his sword back, as if to smite off Thornton's head!

"HOOD! Guy shouted as he ran towards them, drawing his own sword. "DON'T!"

Robin ignored Guy and brought the sword down, but he stopped it at Thornton's throat. Thornton lay on the ground, gasping for air while blood dripped down his chin. He was quite a pathetic sight, groveling for mercy from Robin. Robin however ignored all the sobbing pleas for mercy.

Robin shouts. "And, you will never come near her again. Are we clear?!"

"Robin." Guy stepped towards him; hand warily on his sword in case he had to interfere.

"If I see you anywhere near her," Robin continues to shout. "if you touch her, I swear to God I will kill you

"Yes!" Thornton groveled. "I understand! Let me live!"

"Robin!" Guy said sharply. "I'm the one who's walked the path of darkness, not you. Do not go down that slope. See to my sister."

"I will." He snaps at Guy. "As soon as he signs the papers."

Guy gestures the scribe to hurry over. Thornton grabs the quill from the man and writes his name as quickly as he can with his left hand. Meg walks Isabella over to the scene. Robin snatches the quill from Thornton and hands it to her. She inhales, staring at the line, which will guarantee her freedom. She inhales once more and then writes her name.

She exhales and drops the quill as she feels a tremendous burden she had been bearing alone for years roll off her shoulders. She looks at Robin as tears fill her eyes. She was finally free from Thornton. "Thank you." Robin sheaths his sword as he pulls her into an embrace. "Thank you."

"Now," Thornton sneers as one of his men help him up from the ground. "you're owned by the great Robin Hood."

"She's owned by herself." Robin declares as he pulls back to hold her gaze, assuring her. "She knows I love her and she can come to me of her own free will, when she wants me and however she wants me."

"No one will want her." Thornton sneered. "The woman is tainted and infertile." His painful words cause her to flinch.

"Shut up Thornton." Guy orders. "I cannot keep Robin from killing you, should you chose to continue taunting him."

"If her value is so low," Robin turns towards Thornton, his voice painfully calm. "then why do you want her?"

"Why do you?" Thornton demands. "The great Robin Hood wants a woman who will always be considered inferior, even by lepers. Why do _you_ want _her_?"

"The fact that 'the great Robin Hood' wants her," Robin states. "tells you that he can see a wonderful woman. A woman you never got to see fully and you never will." Robin turns to Isabella, who is still shaking. "Is there anything from Thornton's you'd like for me to retrieve?"

"You get nothing from me," Thornton sneered. "you worthless whore!"

Isabella shakes her head. "No. I don't want anything of his." she gripped her skirts. "I want to leave."

"Guards," Guy orders. "Thornton is to be escorted out of Nottingham and he is never to return again."

Robin stepped towards her, caressing her cheek gently. "Are you alright?"

She nods as she turns aside. "I just need… a moment or two." he nods as she heads back inside. She wasn't used to this feeling inside her. This calmness, the lack of fear, it felt foreign to her. She'd been caged so long that now she was out of her cage, she wasn't sure how to act outside of it.

* * *

 _Later, that evening,_

* * *

Robin exhaled impatiently. Something was wrong. Isabella had gone into her room and hadn't come out. He'd tapped on her door once, but no answer. Meg had assured him that Isabella's reaction was to be expected and that he needed to be patient. Patience was never one of his strong suits, but he could bear it for her sake. His rose was finally free.

"Guy." Meg came around the corner, with a pouty face.

"Well," Guy said with a smile. "aren't you the most beautiful lady in the world tonight?"

She shot him a glower. "I have nothing to wear! I'm getting fat!"

Guy made the mistake of laughing at her. "You? Fat? Never!" Meg threw a mug at his head, which he ducked. "You are beautiful."

"I can't do the laces in my dress anymore! I look like a crumpled handkerchief!"

"Good," he stated as he folded his scowling wife into his arms. "don't want our child to have any trouble breathing in there." that worked, Meg's face lost the harshness. "Now, my beautiful wife, if you have need of some more comfortable attire, have the seamstress come tomorrow. Make something in that fetching shade of white you wear so well."

Meg glowers again. "It was that dress which got me into this mess in the first place."

Robin chuckles. "You do look lovely Meg. Being with child suits you."

"Thanks Robin." She inhaled and peered around. "What's that smell?"

"Dinner," Guy presses a kiss against her forehead. "it's almost ready."

"I am hungry." Guy laughs as he reaches for a small coin purse on his belt and hands it to her. She frowns, but opens it and her eyes widen in delight. "Oooh, almonds."

"Have to keep my lady happy."

Robin chuckled in amusement. "Guy?" that laughter died on his tongue when Marian came into the room, her eyes sparkling. "Might I talk with you a moment? I need you to make an announcement tonight." In the midst of her happiness, she didn't even seem to notice him in the room.

Meg gasped and grinned broadly. "Is it as I think it is?" Marian nodded, causing Meg to squeal and clap her hands. "Yes! I knew it!"

Guy frowned. "Know what?"

"She's betrothed."

Guy stood in place and frowned, still confused. "And who's the unfortunate man?"

"That would be me." an unfamiliar man stated as he came around the corner into the room. Robin frowned; he didn't seem like Marian's type at all.

Guy stared. "Are you serious Archer? Why on earth would you want to marry Marian?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he placed a hand on Marian's waist. "Marian's a wonderful woman."

"Frankly, I'm surprised her father allowed this, but, your temperament would drive her mad."

"Her father's agreed to allow us to wed, unhappily, I might add but," Archer smiled at Marian. "I daresay that I will get him to accept me as his son-in-law." Then, Archer noticed Robin standing by the desk. "Am I to assume you're Robin Hood?"

Marian's eyes widened a little bit as she saw him there. Robin ignored her as he straightened up and nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

"Robin," Marian cleared her throat. "I am sorry-

"I know," he stated. "I know Marian." He exhaled. "I am still vexed with you, I wish for you to stay out of my life," Archer took a step towards him. "but I do thank you for summoning Thornton here, this way Isabella could be freer sooner."

Marian placed a hand on Archer's shoulder as she passed by him. "I am sorry Robin; I just thought I was right…about everything. Us, Guy and Meg, I learned so much when I was gone and I do still care for you as a friend," Robin glanced at Archer. The man didn't even react, it was if he knew and accepted that they would always be friends. "but, I do love Archer. He is…nothing like you at all."

Robin nods. "That is good; Isabella is nothing like you either."

"But, they're who we need, right?" he nods and she holds out her hand. "Friends?"

Robin nods and shakes her hand. "Friends. But no more interference," he glances up at Archer. "I expect you to keep her under control."

Archer chuckles. "My lady shall do as she please, but I will remind her to adhere to your requests, should the need arise."

"Where is Isabella?" Marian inquired. "I went to her room to apologize for my behavior, but she wasn't inside."

Robin jumped up and headed towards Isabella's chambers. He could hear Guy calling something about impropriety and all that, but he ignored Guy. He was focused on one thing only, finding Isabella. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tapped on her door. "Isabella?" he called. "It's me."

No answer.

Robin tried the latch and the door swung open. When it did, he noticed two things at once. Isabella's case with her clothes were gone, signifying to him that she was indeed gone. And the second was a letter on her bed, on the side he normally occupied with his name on the letter.


	30. 30: All alone again

Chapter thirty: All alone again

* * *

"Robin," Guy's roar barely registered to Robin's ears as he reached for the letter. "haven't you done enough damage to my sister's reputation?" Robin opened the letter and sank on the bed. "I really must insist-

"Shut up you oaf," Meg declared. "look about, Isabella is gone."

"What? Where?"

"Come on," Meg ushered Guy out of the room. "let's go to dinner and leave Robin alone."

The door closed with a gentle thump, but the sound of him breaking the seal on the letter was almost deafening. He inhaled sharply as he read what Isabella had left him.

 _My dearest Robin,_

 _By now, you will have discovered I have gone. Please, don't look for me. I will do my best to explain to you why I had to leave, but I fear my words will not be sufficient enough for you._

 _First, I wish to assure you that even though I should be honorary obliged to stay with you because of what you did for me, I cannot stay with you. I wish to add that I didn't use you to gain my freedom, had I not met you, I'd have still been running. I wasn't planning on meeting you or anyone like you, nor could I have anticipated how drastically my life would be changed in such a fashion._

 _You told Thornton that I am owned by myself. I've never been free to make such choices before and the world beyond here is calling for me. I need to be free, I need to be alone, and I need to gather myself together. There are a great many things I never told you about myself and I need time to heal from all those secrets I never told you. Even though you swear you love me, I will always struggle to believe that any man will love me once those dark secrets I hold are revealed. You might be the only man on this earth who would accept me as I am. However, I am lost; I cannot accept you until I accept me._

 _I told you before; I couldn't bear to be responsible for the fall of the great Robin Hood. I haven't been yet, but I could be. Today, I almost caused you to break your code of honor. I saw and felt your anger with Thornton and I was certain you'd smite off his head. Fortunately, you didn't. I can't bear to be the cause of your downfall. Like it or not, I believe my darkness has corrupted you slightly, just as your lightness has pierced my darkness._

 _I will come back, but only when I know what it is I feel towards you. I said I loved you, and I probably do, but I've never known love before and it's a foreign thing for me. You've shown me what a beautiful thing it can be, but I am still scared. I want to come to you when I am certain that I am completely yours. You deserve complete honesty from me._

 _Please, let Guy and Meg know I am safe, I just need some time to myself. I will be back before Meg gives birth, I will see you all soon._

 _Isabella_

Robin exhaled as he stared down at the letter. She was gone and he wasn't sure what to make of it all. There was no term of endearment, she'd just signed it Isabella. Her letter was hopeful, but he wanted her here, with him.

The moment that thought crossed his mind, robin jumped up from the bed. He was going to find Isabella and bring her back home. She belonged here, with him. Robin bolted towards the door, yanked it open and ran out, only to be grabbed by a hand and slammed into the wall!

"Hold it, Hood." Guy stated from his position by the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Isabella." He declared, as he pulled free from Gisbourne's grasp. "She can't have gotten far."

"Hold it." Guy stuck his apple he was eating back in his mouth and held out a hand. "Letter." He grumbled through the firm fruit. Robin groaned in irritation and slapped the letter in Gisbourne's hand. Guy scanned the letter, his eyes quickly skimming over the letter before handing it back to Robin. "You're not going anywhere."

"What?" Robin shouted in outrage, as he pulled free from Guy's grip. "I am not letting her go."

"Yes, you will." Guy stated before taking another bite out of his apple.

"Damn you Gisbourne!" Robin bellowed. "I will not lose her!"

"You're not going to lose her." Guy was too calm and controlled. "Isabella needs this."

"Isabella is running away because I wasn't completely open with her."

"I swear, it's like you didn't read her letter. Isabella has made some valid points and she's stated that she will come back to you." He took another bite from his apple. "Have you seen men train horses before?"

Guy's tone and stance was serving only to irritate Robin further. "What?"

"Haven't you heard what the great horse trainers do?" At Robin's glower, Guy explained it to him. "They let the feisty animal go, to show they've earned their loyalty and trust. I've been told that most of the time, the animal comes back."

"Are you seriously comparing your sister to a horse?" Robin asks, his anger replaced with exasperation.

Guy shrugs as he took a bite out of his apple. "Why not? I compare my wife to a cat all the time." Guy studied the apple before stating. "I hate apples; I'm just eating this so I don't throttle you. She may not be Thornton's wife anymore, but she's still my sister."

Robin exhaled. "I can't let her go."

"Robin, Isabella is very clear about what she needs. For the longest time, she was unsure, but now…things are clear for her. You've got to allow her this."

Robin leaned against the wall, arms folded. "I don't understand though, why she had to leave today when she could be here with me."

"Isaac had to serve Lot 14 years to be allowed to marry his wife Rebecca. Can't you not wait a few months to allow her to reconcile with herself?"

"You went after Meg and married her! Why can I not do the same?"

"Meg was being taken away from me forever." Guy stated firmly. "I went after her to make sure no man would take her away from me." Robin groaned as he leaned forward, rubbing his eyes. "You know what my sister endured in her marriage to Thornton. Do you want her to come to you because she loves you, or because she's grateful to you?"

"Love, obviously."

"Then hang in there," Guy states as he pats his shoulder. "it won't be easy, but if you love my sister as deeply as you claim, then you can wait for her. Give her the time she needs. If you had been imprisoned for years, you know you would run to the hills for freedom the first chance you got."

Robin exhaled. "I know, it's just that…I've never felt _anything_ like this towards anyone It's frightening."

Guy nodded. "That's a good fear. I felt it when you took my wife from me."

Robin groaned. "Am I ever going to stop hearing that?"

"No, but it shows that you cannot always protect people. Isabella is right, that was a dark moment Hood," Robin smirked slightly. "as you fought with Thornton. You both need time to reflect on this relationship."

"How come I'm going to you for advice?"

"Because…until Isabella, you never wanted to settle down. I always, wanted a wife and family, and I wanted someone to love me as deeply as my wife does. You always felt like you had a family and the public adored you. now…all that's gone and you've realized that, you have no one."

Robin nodded in agreement. He exhaled before turning to Guy. "I do love Isabella and I want to marry her."

Guy shrugged. "As if you have a choice not to marry her, you've been with her outside of wedlock." Guy's glower darkened. "I distinctly remember telling you that I didn't want you to be a part of my family."

"All I wanted from Isabella was a light flirtation. I wasn't expecting to fall this hard for her." he holds Guy's intense stare. "I want your permission to marry her."

Guy is silent for a moment. "I had a man ask for her hand once and I handed it over too readily. You can ask me for my blessing and I will give it, once Isabella says she wants to marry you." Robin flashed a faint smile at Guy's words. Guy patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, the banquet is almost over and I've got to announce Marian's engagement in 5 months from now."

Robin nods as he follows Guy towards the hall. "Think it'll last?"

"No idea." Guy smirked. "I think that Archer is man enough to handle her, but considering Marian's fickleness towards men, it could be off when the wedding date rolls around."

Robin chuckled. "Probably why her father insisted on such a long engagement." Guy laughed, and Robin managed a smile. But there was a hole in his heart and all he could do was watch as the days faded into one another until Isabella finally returned to him.


	31. 31: Just a man

Chapter thirty-one: Just a man

* * *

 _5 months later,_

* * *

Guy let out another curse under his breath, causing Robin to chuckle. "Relax. Meg is fine."

"She is but a few weeks away from delivering our child!" Guy growls. "She should not be dancing!"

"It's a slow dance." Robin reassured him. "She'll be fine."

Guy shoots him a look. "It's Meg. She's _always_ getting into trouble." Robin takes another drink from his mug of ale. Guy is still studying. "How are you doing?"

Robin nods. "I'm alright."

The months had dragged on and Robin found distraction in his work. Guy, always had a sympathetic ear to lend, but he was very focused on Meg. A week after Isabella's departure, they heard the news that Thornton had been found on the road, dead. Since he had been found with a knife in his throat, Robin had suspected it had been Isabella, except, she wouldn't have gone back to the Thornton estate. Guy suspected that one of Thornton's enemies had finally had enough of him and done the world a favor by killing him. The divorce papers hadn't reached the church yet, so Isabella was technically a widow.

"I've never seen Marian look this happy." Robin states.

Guy nods in agreement. "It suits her."

All of them had been concerned for Marian and her rapid engagement, but during the months that followed; their observations of Marian and archer together assured them that she'd married the right man for her. Archer, loved Marian deeply and he somehow managed to use his humor to calm her down. They argued, a lot, and whereas he and Guy had watched Marian depart after an argument, archer would boldly pursue her, finish the argument and leave her standing there in surprise after he'd left a passionate kiss on her mouth. They were a good match. Marian was still her stubborn self, which archer allowed, but he knew how to work with her, something he had never known.

Robin exhales as he sets aside his ale. Guy turns towards him. "I know that look in your eyes Hood. Isabella will be here within a few days. It does my heart good to know that you miss her."

"I love her." Guy nods approvingly. "I am happy for Marian, but, at a wedding it becomes almost painfully obvious that everyone here has found their mate, except for me. Mine's out there wandering the hills."

"My sister is a challenge, a test and a gift from God." Guy said firmly. "It all depends on how you chose to react to what he's given you. Having had a difficult courtship myself, I am sorry to see the effect it had on you."

"You had no trouble winning Meg's hand." Robin states. "You two practically fell into each other's arms the day after Marian left you at the altar."

"I actually slept overnight with Meg, the day before I was to marry Marian." Robin jolted in surprise at Guy's declaration. He grinned. "It was an accident, but, I should have known then and there. In spite of what you think, the courtship with Meg did have its difficulties. I defied her uncle, you, the sheriff and others to be together because I knew she was the only woman with whom I should belong. There were so many doubts if I could ever be worthy of her and her love, not to mention, I wasn't a good man at that time and I didn't know what she saw in me. I still want my wife more than anything and I will continue to love her to this day." Guy looked upwards and exhaled. "Even when she disobeys me."

Robin looked up to see Meg standing off to the side. "I'm sorry, but, I'm glad to have heard that last bit." She wiped her eyes. "I'll go now."

"No," Robin shook his head. "Go with your wife Gisbourne."

Meg nods. "I am tired. I should have skipped the last dance."

"As I said," Guy stands and lifts her up. Meg makes a face. "now, let's get you home."

"Lord have mercy, you're strong." Meg declared, her eyes wide. "Put me down, or I'll break your back!"

"Meg, you will not like this comparison, but I've moved dead bodies. You are still very light to carry."

Robin chuckled as Guy carried Meg back to their carriage, their light banter always served to take his mind of Isabella. He stood up and looked at the party, a calm loneliness filling his heart. No one noticed him and he was able to walk quietly out the back door, onto his horse and into the woods without anyone observing his absence.

He was lost in his thoughts that he hadn't really realized that he was at the lake where he'd first formally met Isabella until he arrive there. He exhaled and dismounted his horse, tying it to a tree. He moved towards the edge of the lake, hoping to sit on the sandy edges of the lake.

"Robin?" Robin spun around, nearly falling into the water at the sound of a woman's voice behind him. His eyes widened. There stood Isabella, clad in a rich green dress, looking as beautiful as he remembered, yet somewhat different. There was something different in her eyes; she'd lost that hunted look in her eyes. She looked surprised though. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?" he was stunned that she was actually here, as if she'd known that his heart needed her today.

"With…Marian."

He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What? Why would I be with Marian?"

She licked her lips. "After all, you two were married today, were you not?"

He frowned, wondering who'd spread that rumor. "Me married to Marian?"

"I heard that she'd married an archer, who else would it be but you?"

He exhaled in relief. "Not me, the man's name is archer." He stepped towards her. "I'm all yours Isabella."

She held up a hand. "Don't." He paused in place as she sharply inhaled. "I need to tell you something Robin. I need to tell you now because you deserve the truth. No one…in a very long time…has ever loved me. Thornton, he was," she shook her head and inhaled as those memories began filling her mind again. "a monster to me. He, uhm…tortured me…for years." Tears puddle in her eyes. "I'm not sure…how to tell you the things…he did to me."

"I know Isabella," he held her gaze. "I know what he did to you."

"You can't." Her face blanched. "I asked Guy not to tell you."

"Meg told me, about how he'd burn you with candles, cut you with knives and allow other men to violate you while he watched."

"Traitorous hag." Tears filled her eyes. "She had no right."

Robin stepped towards her. "She owed me for saving their lives, don't hate her for it."

"When?" she asked. "When did she tell you?"

He stepped towards her. "I've known since I've confronted you in your room that night after you punched Marian."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "And you wanted me still?"

"Isabella," he sighed. "its…been a long time since…I've had anyone make me feel this…peace."

"There was Marian."

"Marian, was my first love and I'll always love her as a friend. But she, is not whom I could ever see myself married to." He held her gaze. "When I see myself at the altar, pledging to love my wife for all eternity, it's your face that comes to mind and the vision is always consistent.

"I don't, deserve someone like you." Isabella declared. "You're the great Robin Hood, the war hero. You don't deserve a divorced, abused woman. It's kind that you'd…offer me so much."

"I'm just a man and I love you Isabella," he said firmly. "and you know it."

"Yes, I do, but," she hesitated. "I've been hurt so much."

"We both have," he declared and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "and we've both survived it together." He held her gaze. "You know that I'm the man that you should have been married to all those years ago." He was slightly surprised when she nodded in agreement. "I love you Isabella and I want to marry you. You're such a special woman and I cannot bear to live without you for too much longer."

"It'll be a leap of faith on your part, but," she inhaled and confessed. "I am falling in love with you." the smile on his face caused her to smile. "and, I know…I will fall further in love with you, so, yes, Robin. If you're absolutely sure that I'm the woman you wish to remain married to for the rest of your life, I will marry you."

"Yes," he nodded happily. "dear God, yes, I'm sure you're the woman Isabella."

With that, Robin pulled her towards him and kissed her. The moment their lips touched, his heart stopped beating, only to sing out joyfully that his love was here, with him. The touch and taste of the kiss itself electrified every inch of him and he was delighted to feel that Isabella was clinging to him as desperately as he was holding onto her. Every touch seemed to demand more as they explored each other's mouth, face and body with gentle lips and curious fingers. After several moments, they pulled apart, breathing lightly on each other's faces. Robin was almost afraid to let her go, for fear this moment would end.

"Dearest Robin." She inhaled. "It will be hard for me-

"I know, but, I will be there for you. I will help you my love."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she confessed. "I always wanted to be loved by someone."

"I will always love you." he swore. "I loved you the moment you came up from the water after the horse threw you in the pond."

She slapped his chest. "A gentleman would have looked the other way!"

"True, but," he could only stare at her. "I had never felt such feelings pounding through my veins at the sight of a woman. I thought I was possessed for a moment by a siren. How foolish was I not to realize that I was looking at the love of my life?"


	32. 32: A true love of mine

Chapter thirty-two: A true love of mine

* * *

 _Two months later,_

* * *

"What have you done?!" Isabella screamed at Meg. "My dress is white!"

Meg didn't even blink an eye. "Yes, I know."

"I cannot wear white on my wedding day!" She continued screaming. "It's not my first marriage; I'm definitely not virginal or innocent! I've already lain with my soon to be husband on multiple occasions."

"A little louder," Meg declared. "I don't think the bishop in Belfast heard you!" Isabella inhaled raggedly. "Now, try to calm down and listen to me. Robin, was hoping you'd wear white."

"But I am not-

"Isabella, its how _he_ sees you. who cares what everyone else thinks? Isn't it what he thinks what matters?" Isabella exhaled. "I personally think white would look lovely on you, with your dark hair. I've never see you in it."

"I hate what white represents."

"Well, I had them make the dress in two colors. The lavender you requested, which I still think makes you look frumpy," Isabella shot her a sour look which the daft woman ignored. "and the white Robin was hoping you'd wear. If you don't wear it, I'll wear it. it'll look just as good on me as it would have looked on you."

"Fine." Isabella snarled. "I'll try it, but I won't like it!" Meg let out a quiet snicker as she reached for the white dress. "And you shut up Meg!"

Meg nodded. "Of course."

"And stop smiling."

"It's your wedding day. One of us should." Isabella's stomach swirled and she raced for her hand basin, emptying her stomach contents inside. Meg sighed and held back Isabella's hair back from her face as Alice came in with the chamomile tea. "Perfect timing Alice. Nerves."

Alice rubbed Isabella's back. "Understandable. I heard she didn't like the dress."

"She's agreed to try it though. She should look beautiful though."

"I am," Isabella spat. "still here." She reached for the tea from Alice and took a large gulp. "Ugh, I hate weddings. I don't see the point of this!"

"You hate weddings only because you had the wrong one, which personally, I don't think counts as a marriage." Meg smiled. "You will know the point of the weddings the moment you walk down the aisle and see Robin's face."

Alice reached for the white dress and held it up. Isabella's eyes narrowed. "It's different than what I planned."

Meg nodded. "You're a bold woman Isabella; your dress should reflect that."

Isabella studied the dress carefully. Both of her shoulders would be exposed and the eye would be drawn to them because of the ornate gold and purple embroidery along the shoulder and waist. the sleeves, were floor length and transparent, again with the gold along the edge of the sleeve. The same ornate embroidery was around the waist to form a wide belt.

Isabella said nothing as Meg and Alice helped her into the dress. She stood there, studying her reflection quietly.

Meg, as always, was the first to speak. "Do you like it Isabella?"

She shook her head. "I don't like it."

Meg kept a straight face and nodded. "Alright, let's get you into your lavender dress then."

"I love it." Isabella smiled at the look of shock on their faces. "It is a beautiful dress."

Meg exhaled. "Thank goodness."

Isabella laughed as she adjusted the neckline slightly. It was a little scandalous, but it suited her. she exhaled and slowly began to relax. She was finally going to be married to a man who loved her, in spite of everything, and she loved him back just as deeply.

* * *

Robin exhaled nervously as his eyes danced around the fields of Nottingham. He was glad the he and Isabella had decided to hold their wedding outdoors. Had he been inside a church, he'd have been smothered to death by now.

Meg came hurrying forward towards her little designated area where both of her children slept in their little. He smiled, not minding he'd been promoted to babysitting them along with Sylvia. unlike their parents, these two were sweet little angels. They just slept without a peep.

Meg hurried up to him and smiled. "She's ready. Guy's getting ready to give her away to you."

Robin exhaled as Meg lifted her bow and began to play 'Scarborough fair' on her violin. Her free manservant, Thomas, joined her on his woodwind pipe. Some people thought it a rather odd choice for a wedding, since people considered the song to be about death. However, that's not how they interpreted the song, especially since it was a duet. They interpreted it as a couple who were willing to set and do impossible tasks together. In addition, it was a beautiful melody that reflected the desire of their hearts.

Hearing the crowd murmur, he looked up to see Isabella, hanging onto Guy's arm, approaching him. she was absolutely radiant. The 'aisle' she walked down was a long strip of purple fabric that Meg had fashioned for her. Isabella's eyes shone brightly from behind the veil, even though he could see that she was nervous. Not that he blamed her, this was a huge leap for her and he was ready to help her along every step of the way.

Guy paused in front of the makeshift altar a moment, turning to fix Robin with a serious look. "Love my sister always, Robin. I trust you to keep her heart safe and full at all times."

Robin nods. "I will always, I swear it."

With that, Guy places Isabella's hand in Robin's, giving their hands a faint squeeze before turning back towards his seat.

"Village! We are gathered together here in the sight of God and His bounty of Angels to join together this Man and this Woman in a binding of life." Isabella flashed him a wobbly smile from behind her veil. "It is an honorable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound. At this day of binding, if any man do alleged and declare any impediment. Why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a caution to prove his allegation. Then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

Instantly, the crowd responded. "It is all well with us, let them marry!"

The priest turned to Guy, who nodded his approval, causing Robin to exhale in relief as the priest turns to him. "Lord Robin, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Robin nodded, holding eye contact with Isabella. "I will."

"Isabella," she jumped slightly as the priest addressed her. "wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Isabella hesitated for a moment, her eyes scanning the room quickly. Robin held his breath, knowing that if she wasn't sure, now was the time for her to speak up. She exhaled and finally looked him in the eye as she spoke. "I will."

The priest took both their right hands and joined their hands together before nodding at Robin to speak his vows. "I, Robin, take thee Isabella to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse; for richer for poorer. For fairer or fouler; in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us depart. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth."

Robin released her so she could take her right hand in his. "I Isabella, take thee Robin, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse; for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health. To be bonny and buxom at bed," it didn't escape his notice that it was hard for her to speak that section of her vows, but she did. "and at board. To love and to cherish, till death us depart. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

He released her hand to hand the priest the wedding band he'd chosen for her. It was beautiful ring, a silver band with green emeralds. The priest placed the ring on the bible, blessing it before handing it to Robin.

"With this Ring I thee wed," Robin kissed her hand before sliding the ring slowly onto her finger. "and with my body I thee honor. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Let us pray." As they knelt before the makeshift altar, Robin noted Isabella swallow and inhale sharply. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life." Robin brushed her knuckles with his thumb, listening as her breathing grew more relaxed. "Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name. That as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vows and covenants betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through our Lord. Amen."

They stood up and allowed the priest to join their right hands together. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Man and Woman have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company. And thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands. I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together," Robin exhaled in relief as he reached for Isabella, drawing her closer to him. She smiled at him. "in the Name of the God, our Bishop, and our King who is the protector of the Holy Spirit and our people."

Robin inhaled as he reached for the corners of Isabella's veil, drawing it up over her face. he brushed her chin with the back of his hand before cupping her face in his hands. He leaned forward slowly, relishing her pulse that was throbbing under his touch.

She let out a stifled whimper as he tilted her face up towards his. He studied Isabella's facial expression for a moment before stepping closer to her. She wasn't frightened, he could see that, he wasn't sure what it was he was reading in her eyes now. then she closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards, he leaned forward to claim that kiss.

Moreover, that's when he tasted her lips for the first time as his wife. He wondered if she like him were by surprise of the feel of his mouth on hers. This kiss was different from the other kisses they'd shared. Maybe it meant more because it informed the world, that they now belonged to each other. And he lost himself in her; the world was drowned out by the sounds of their pounding hearts. The applause eventually made them break the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he saw tears running down her face.

"Oh my love," he murmured reassuringly. "don't be sad today."

"I'm not." She croaked. "I've just…never been so happy." He laughed and planted another kiss on her lips. she smiled and pulled away. "We should go to the celebration." He nodded reluctantly before burying a kiss in her neck, causing her to squeal. "Robin!" he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back down the aisle. The suns rays were dull in comparison to the smiles on their faces.


	33. 33 The Bride Cries

Chapter thirty-three: The Bride Cries

* * *

 _Hours later,_

* * *

Isabella laughs as Robin presses another kiss to her neck. "God, I hate these formal events." He mutters. "I can't wait to be alone with you."

She smiles. "Another hour, and then it should be deemed a proper time for us to sneak away."

He reaches for her hand and squeezes her hand tightly. "God, I love you so much."

She leans forward to brush a kiss on his jaw. "I love you too."

The sound a throat being cleared causes them to turn towards the sound. It's an older woman, unfamiliar to Robin. However, the way Isabella jumps, he knows that she knows her. The woman dips into a curtsy. "I wish to express my heartfelt congratulations to you both on your marriage. May you both be happy and may God bless your wife."

"Thank you." Robin studies her carefully. "And you are?"

"This is Heather." Isabella clears her throat. "She was the housekeeper at Thornton's estate."

Heather had the decency to look uneasy. "I knew that one day God would send you a good man."

Robin reached for her hand and squeezed it firmly, trying to assure her to calm down. "I'm blessed that God made it possible of us to be together."

"Ha," Isabella laughed as she reached for her wine. "God had nothing to do with it." she took a long drink of the wine. There was a moan from the opposite end of the table. She glanced down the table as Marian scramble from the table, hand over her mouth.

Robin frowns as Archer jumped over his seat at the table and heads after Marian, who promptly vomits behind a tree. "Not like Marian to be ill from wine."

She chuckled. "Well husband, guess who made her that ill?" at his oblivious look she added. "She's most likely with child. Figures that she'd announce such a thing in such a dramatic fashion on my wedding day."

Robin shrugs. "No one will remember that detail, especially with a beauty such as you here."

"And what of you?" Heather inquired. "I heard from the lady Gisbourne that you were ill this morning and you've got a glow about you."

Isabella shot her a dark look. "You know I can't conceive Heather." The hurt in her voice was venomous. "I'd have expected better from you!"

"Easy, Isabella." He soothed her gently. "I'm sure she meant no offense."

"I've a confession milady. I walked all this way so I could tell you the truth. I am sorry you had to suffer at Thornton's hand, but…I believe I did you a small favor milady." She bit her lip before stating. "I've never had a child. You were one when you came into my care, so, I felt as if the Lord had asked me to take care of you. My sister, may God forgive her, is a prostitute and…in exchange for food, she gave me a mixture." Robin gripped Isabella's hand tightly as understanding took over her. "I've been giving it to you every morning, its honey, ground dates, and acacia tree bark. It….it kept you from conceiving during your stay with Thornton." Isabella began gasping in shock and tears rolling down her cheeks. Robin got out of his seat and held onto her tightly as she sank to the ground. "It's not harmful, so, there's no reason why…you two couldn't have a family together, since I stopped giving it to you." Isabella now began sobbing hysterically as the realization that she wasn't barren, could have a family hit her hard. Robin felt tears start in his own eyes at these feelings flowing through Isabella.

Guy hurried over with Meg. "What is it?" he snapped at heather. "What have you done?"

Robin held up a hand to calm Guy down. "It's alright. It's alright." He kissed Isabella's brow as she clung to him. "I've got you. I've got you." He held her tightly. "I'm not letting you go my love, I'm here for you."

* * *

It had taken Isabella almost 20 minutes to stop crying. Then once she had stopped crying, she profusely thanked Heather for five minutes, insisting that she move into Locksley manor with them. Heather, had refused due to family commitment, but promised she'd stay in touch with Isabella. She also promised that should she be with child, she'd be there for Isabella.

The night wore on and Robin pulled Isabella always from the dancing villagers and the bonfire. Se frowned as he led her into the woods, where there was a horse waiting "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He turned towards her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "Good." he mounted his horse and held his hand out for her. "Come with me milady."

Isabella said nothing as she allowed her husband to swing her up behind him on his horse. She held onto his waist tightly as he turned, kicking the horse into a smooth gallop through the lush forests. It was a beautiful night, crisp and clear. The air was full with the sounds of crickets chirping and the birds were singing cheerfully.

After ten minutes of silence, Robin pulls the horse up to a stop. She frowns as he dismounts, tying the horse to a tree before helping her dismount. She recognizes that they're at the river where they had so many first moments together. Their first formal meeting and their first meeting of the hearts.

"Now, as unconventional as this is, do you mind unsaddling the horse for me?" he smiles charmingly at her, running a finger down her cheek. "I need a few moments to prepare the surprise I have planned for you."

She frowned. "Robin, we've already been together and it's not my first time."

"I know but, this is our first time as man and wife." He smiles charmingly at her. "Call me sentimental but, I want this time…to be different and special."

She chuckles. "Alright."

He kisses her on the nose. "You will remember this forever, I swear it."

Isabella smiles as Robin takes off running around the edge of the river. She rolls her eyes as she concentrates on removing the horse's saddle, blanket and bags. This was an unusual circumstance, but she trusted him. After storing the gear for the horse, she sat down and peeled off her shoe and stockings. After waiting for a few moments, she stepped into the water, holding her skirts high to avoid spoiling them.

She exhaled and looked upwards towards the sky, reveling in the splendor of the night. "Ahh," she turned towards Robin's voice and smiled, for he was shirtless and made quite a picture striding towards her in just his pants. "I see I kept my lady waiting far too long."

She stepped out of the water and reached for her shoes. "You weren't long." He gripped her about the waist and swept her up into his arms. She arched her brow as she draped her arms about his neck. "Well, aren't you being the gentleman tonight?"

He smiled at her as he continued around the edge of the river towards the waterfall. She smiles as he steps lightly over the stones, advancing towards the loud stream of water. She holds tightly onto him as Robin ducks behind the waterfall into a cave.

She gasped as he sets her down on her feet again. "I had no idea this was here."

"Not many do." He'd started a fire in the back of the cave; there was food, blankets and a mattress. "Surprised my wife?" he asked.

"I'm…stunned, but…this is wonderful." She glances around. "Why not stay at Locksley manor?"

"Because, you and I are not like most people." He states as he steps towards her, reaching for the ties on her dress. "We're more carefree in our loving, so, tonight…let's be our unconventional selves."

She swallows. "Indeed."

She finds herself flushing slightly as Robin kisses her neck while still untying the ties. She smiles and tilts her head back slightly, to allow his lips further access. Robin buries another kiss in her neck, nipping lightly at the skin, causing her to jump at the contact. He lightly blows on her neck as he eases her dress over her shoulders to the ground.

As he turns her towards him, she cannot help but shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze. He reaches for her trembling hands, holding them gently, while gazing at her. As he leans forward to claim her mouth and she closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. However, the kiss never happens. Robin rests his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together, but he comes no closer.

He runs one hand over her cheek, smiling gently at her again as she pulled away to study his face. As always, she can see only his affection for her. "You ok?" he murmurs. She nods silently. "Good."

He brought his hand up, to touch her very loosely pinned hair. She shivered under his touch as he began to free her hair from the net and clips, gently tugging her hair to cascade around her shoulders. He did all this without breaking eye contact. She was starting to feel like a butterfly whose wings were pinned, unable to break away from this moment.

She took his hand as he guided her to the mouth of the cave. She trembled as he pulled her under the spray of the waterfall. She gasped at the cold and that was when Robin kissed her, pulling her directly under the water. She held onto him as the cold water flowed over them, slathering their hair and few layers they were still wearing.

She arched against him, reveling in the sensuousness of the moment. Robin reached for her slip, pulling it over her head as she reached for the ties on his pants. Within moments, both were completely undressed and clinging to each other. Robin gripped her knee, pulling her up to his waist before kneeling carefully on the damp rock floor of the cave.

She moaned as Robin entered her, her back sliding against the wet stone ground of the cave. "Robin." She breathed out his name, eyes closed, just holding onto this moment forever.

"Isabella," Robin said gently. "look at me, my rose."

She opened her eyes and the passion in his eyes was so strong that it brought tears to her eyes. Every inch of her soul was shaken to the core as she realized how deeply this man loved and wanted her so much. She reached up, running her hands through his hair, gasping in pleasure with each thrust. His breath was hot on her neck, contrasting to the cold water on her body as he grunted with each movement. He had been right; this was so very different from the other times, which had been somewhat rushed and desperate. This time, they had all the time in the universe and Robin made use of every second, making sure, she felt every single thrill he could bestow upon her.

She ran her hand up his back, twining her fingers with a few strands of hair at his neck. They were so in harmony that she could feel his heart beat in time with hers. Finally, they came together in unbridled satisfaction. Tears dribbled down her cheeks, splashing silently to the ground. She knew she'd never feel anything like this ever again without him and she could never love another man as deeply as she loved him. He was right; he was the man she should have married so many years ago.

Robin pressed a kiss on her lips, freezing once he saw the tears in her eyes. Those dark eyes of his probed her face before he asked. "Are you alright Isabella? Did I hurt you?"

Isabella shook her head as tears puddle in her eyes. "No. Don't leave me." He nodded and pulled her against him, his arms tight around her shoulders. "Don't let me go."

"I promise you…I never will." He kissed her forehead as he pulled her up. "But let me at least move you near the fire."

She laughed lightly. "Didn't think that little bit out."

He shrugged. "Well, I wanted you to have a feel something different. And you do like the water."

She nods in agreement. "Indeed I do. And, that was wonderful. Almost as if we were washing away our past lives to start a new one together." He nestles her in the burrow of blankets and after wrapping one around them tightly, he pulls her close and kisses her. "God, I shouldn't be this happy." She murmurs against his kisses. "This must be a sin."

He continues kissing her. "I'll risk it." he runs his hand down her side. "I'm certain that God wants you to be this happy, my love."

She exhales as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Could I be-

He paused. "I don't know, but…I think its possible Isabella." He kissed her on the mouth. "With you by my side…anything is possible."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a wonderful husband to me."

"And I will strive to be, forevermore."

She bit her lip. "I've a confession to make to you."

"You killed Thornton." He states without blinking.

Her eyes bulged in shock. "How could you know that?"

"You're my heart," he kissed her nose. "I know you well."

"Are you…disappointed in me?"

He shakes his head. "The opposite, after all he did to you, it's fitting that he die by your hand." Isabella leans into him and kisses him again. Robin returns her kiss as he rolls atop her. "We'll not speak of it again, my rose. You're mine now. No more tears tonight."


	34. 34: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

 _Months later,_

* * *

"Isabella?" Isabella looks up from the garden at the sound of her husband's voice. "Where's my beautiful rose?"

"I'm in the garden Robin." She calls as she struggles to get to her feet, but her large belly makes it almost impossible for her. She sighs and decides to wait for him to find her.

Robin hurries out, his eyes widen and he drops his bow in the dirt as he hurries to help her up. "Are you alright, my love?"

She nods. "Yes, I am. Honestly Robin, women have been having children forever. You don't need to hover over me."

"I know, I know," he steps as close to her as her stomach allows. "but, allow me to worry about you."

She nods and leans forward as Robin kisses her on the mouth. It was then that she felt the water gush over her feet and she jumped. "Robin!"

He jumped as well. "What?"

"It's time." His eyes widen in shock.

"Ok, I will get you situated in our room," Robin was almost in shock at her announcement, but he was attempting to remain calm. "I will fetch the midwife."

"HEATHER!" Isabella bellowed as Robin gingerly moved her to the house. "It's time."

Heather came out of the Locksley estate with a smile on her face. "I know milady, the water is already boiling and I sent for the midwife an hour ago. Lord and lady Gisbourne have been informed as well."

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"She was having her pains and it's close to her date." She reached for Isabella. "Now, you go to the tavern and I'll fetch you when it's time."

Robin stared at her. "I'm not going to the tavern while my wife's in labor."

"It will be a long labor." Heather warns him as she guides Isabella up the stairs.

"Then I'll wait for her!" he declares as he rubs his hands on his pants. "If you need me love, call me."

* * *

Isabella screamed for hours and Robin was certain he was going to die from waiting. Guy and Meg had been delayed, since Meg was again with child, it now took them several hours to get from the castle to the Locksley estate.

Suddenly, Isabella's screams went silent, causing Robin to freeze and look upwards at the ceiling. Guy and Meg look upwards as well. There's a cry, then Isabella starts screaming again. Another fifteen minutes pass, more screaming and then finally silence.

Heather comes down the stairs, wiping her bloody hands on a towel. She looks for Robin before nodding. "Your wife is ready to see you."

Robin bolts up the stairs, nearly knocking heather down in his mad rush to get to his wife. He vaguely hears Meg offering Heather a cup of tea. He pushes the door open, to see Isabella with three children in her arms.

He stops, frozen in shock in the doorway at the sight of her. She sighs. "You'll have to make me two more cribs."

"Indeed." He stammers as he gingerly walks over to her bed. He leans over and kisses her brow. "How are you my love?"

"I'm alright." She looks at her arms. "Would you like to hold one of your children?"

He nods. "Yes."

He reaches for the one in the middle, causing her to smile. "A father always seems to instinctively know which one's his daughter."

"She's beautiful, my love." He carefully sits in the bed beside her. "I gave you one more than Gisbourne gave Meg."

Isabella swatted him. "Stop it, you rascal."

He grins at her. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

She exhaled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love this, you kept your word." He looks down at her. "You promised me I'd have everything, safety and love. Now, you've even given me a family."

"I shall give you more, much more."

"I don't need more," she says gently. "I just need you."

"I'm yours to have," he promises as he leans forward to kiss her on the mouth. "always and forever my love."

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's the end. For those interested, I started my first Loki fic, 'Run to You'.**


End file.
